Primeval, comment tout a commencé
by anarwen2
Summary: Je reprends la saison 1 de Primeval, avec un chapitre par épisode. J'ai rajouté un personnage, la nièce de Cutter, qui est paléobiologiste. enjoy! Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer__ : Aucun des personnages de Primeval ne m'appartient. Je sais que le titre français de Primeval est Nick Cutter et les portes du temps, mais je n'aime pas ce titre. Donc, je préfère utiliser le titre original._

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres**

Un 4x4 s'arrêta devant l'université, et deux hommes en sortirent : Nick Cutter et Stephen Hart. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de Nick. Ils portaient tous deux un sac besace en bandoulière. Ils discutaient, tout en marchant sur la passerelle qui enjambait un espace vert. Un étudiant, les bras chargés de papiers, les appela, et courut pour les rattraper.

"Professeur ! Professeur Cutter !"

Stephen et Nick tournèrent la tête vers lui, mais continuèrent de marcher. L'étudiant arriva enfin à les rejoindre, après avoir fait tomber ses papiers en route.

"Connor Temple."

N'ayant pas compris qu'il venait de se présenter, Nick répondit :

"Désolé, je ne sais pas où c'est. Vous devriez aller au Département d'Archéologie. Vous devez faire demi-tour, prendre sur votre droite, et continuer à marcher, c'est sur votre gauche."

Lui et Stephen lui montrèrent le bâtiment d'Archéologie du doigt, puis, ils reprirent leur chemin. Mais, Connor insista, les faisant à nouveau s'arrêter.

"Non, je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas perdu, c'est mon nom… Je suis un de vos étudiants."

Cutter le regarda attentivement, et se rendit compte que, alors qu'il avait l'habitude de retenir tous les noms de ses étudiants, le visage de Connor ne lui disait absolument rien.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il. "Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi je ne vous reconnais pas ?"

"C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas encore attaqué les séminaires."

Nick et Stephen échangèrent un regard, et se remirent en marche. Connor les suivit jusque dans le bureau du professeur Cutter. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que la pièce était encombrée de squelettes de dinosaures, et de papiers divers et variés sur le bureau.

"Ne touchez à rien", le mit en garde Nick. "Je ne vous ai pas présenté mon technicien de laboratoire Stephen Hart."

"Salut", dit celui-ci.

Nick prit un tas de papiers sur son bureau, chercha du regard une place libre où les mettre, et n'en trouvant pas, les jeta dans sa corbeille à papiers.

"Euh, c'est ma thèse de doctorat", le prévint Connor, lorsqu'il vit que la chemise rose sur le dessus de la pile de papier avait subi le même sort que le reste de la pile.

Nick la retira de la corbeille, et la posa sur son bureau, avec un regard d'excuses.

"Vous voyez, dedans, j'explique que toute vie sur Terre dérive d'organismes amenés ici par des vaisseaux extra-terrestres. Une piste assez excitante", poursuivit Connor, avec un sourire de fierté.

Nick le regarda, puis regarda Stephen, dont les yeux reflétaient exactement le regard de Nick : de l'incrédulité. Le professeur reprit la chemise de sur son bureau, et la remit dans la poubelle. Le sourire de Connor disparut, alors qu'il disait :

"Il faut encore que je la… bosse."

Nick prit un tissu dans lequel était emballé un fossile. Il le retira du tissu, et le tendit à Connor, en lui disant :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un poisson ?" proposa le jeune homme, d'une voix hésitante.

"Manifestement", répondit Cutter. "C'est un sarcoptérygien. Aucune trace d'eux dans le registre fossile depuis 70 millions d'années, et soudain, il y en a un qui tombe du ciel au milieu de l'Océan Indien. Totalement inexplicable selon la théorie moderne de l'évolution. Voyez-vous, Darwin a fourni presque toutes les réponses. Ce sont les morceaux qu'on arrive pas à emboîter, qui m'intéressent, moi."

"C'est pourquoi je me demandais si vous aviez vu ça", dit Connor, en sortant un journal de son sac, et en l'exhibant fièrement devant Nick.

Le professeur tendit le fossile à Stephen, qui le posa sur le bureau, et prit le journal des mains de Connor. En première page, le titre annonçait : « Enorme supercherie ou vrai monstre ? ». En dessous, on pouvait voir une photographie floue de ce qui ressemblait à un dinosaure.

"Une espèce de prédateur géant inconnu ?" fit Nick.

Nick jeta un œil a l'article, puis le tendit à Stephen, s'en désintéressant complètement.

"Eh, non, non, non, c'est la vérité", lui assura Connor en reprenant son journal.

"Connor, vous devriez sortir plus souvent," lui conseilla Cutter. "Allez dans les bars, fréquentez une jolie fille. La vie vous paraîtra bien moins étrange."

"J'ai déjà une copine… Enfin, presque. Encore que… c'est pas vraiment la question. Y'a un témoin qui dit l'avoir vu."

"Il y a des gens qui disent avoir vu le monstre du Loch Ness, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il existe", répondit Cutter en s'installant à son bureau.

"Plus maintenant, bien sûr, puisqu'il est mort il y a des années !"

Nick jeta un œil vers Stephen, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"Le gouvernement a emporté le corps et étouffé toute l'affaire", poursuivit Connor.

"Ce n'est qu'un canular", lui assura Nick. "Oubliez ça."

"Votre femme s'y serait intéressée, elle."

A ces mots, Nick et Stephen le regardèrent. Nick eut l'air blessé, et dit :

"Ma femme était une authentique scientifique. Elle n'était pas de ces gens crédules, qui pourchassent les monstres."

Connor baissa la tête, contrit, et dit :

"Désolé."

"C'est pas grave."

"J'avais pensé que vous pouviez… vouloir vérifier, voilà. Comme la Forêt de Dean n'est pas très loin…"

En entendant ça, Stephen releva la tête, oubliant le fossile qu'il était en train d'examiner à la loupe.

"La Forêt de Dean ?" fit Nick.

Lui et Stephen s'entre regardèrent, et le jeune homme lui dit :

"Si on part maintenant, on y sera pour le déjeuner…"

* * *

**Forêt de Dean.**

Pendant ce temps, à l'orée de la forêt de Dean, non loin d'un supermarché, une moto s'arrêta, et son passager en descendit, tandis que le pilote coupait le moteur, et enlevait son casque, laissant ses longs cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, et balayer le dos de sa veste en cuir rouge sombre. La jeune femme soupira, et dit à son ami, qui trépignait d'impatience :

"Vraiment, John, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'emmener ici."

"Oh, Casey ! Me dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas ! Tu passes ta vie à déterrer des fossiles, et là, tu as l'occasion de voir un vrai dino ! Enfin, tu es une scientifique, ou pas ?"

"Justement, je suis une scientifique, pas une… chasseuse de monstres de cinéma…"

John lui lança un regard suppliant. Soupirant, elle accrocha son casque à son guidon, et descendit de sa moto. De mauvaise grâce, elle suivit son compagnon, qui, déjà, l'entraînait à sa suite vers le camion près duquel elle s'était garée. Pendant qu'il s'extasiait sur le flanc éventré du véhicule, Casey fit un repérage rapide. Elle vit alors quelque chose qui la fit revenir sur sa première impression. Après tout, cette photographie pourrait très bien ne pas être truquée… Elle sortit son portable, et appela un homme qu'elle savait que ça intéresserait sûrement autant qu'elle l'était à présent.

"Oncle Nick ?" dit-elle, quand elle obtint la communication. "C'est Casey. Dis-moi, tu as lu les journaux, ce matin ?... Oui, cette histoire de monstre… Tu es en chemin ?... Bien, alors, tu me verras, je suis sur place. C'est peut-être bien plus intéressant que ça en a l'air…"

Elle coupa la communication, et se tourna vers John, qui jubilait.

"Je te l'avais bien dit que ça t'intéresserait…"

Elle soupira, et répondit :

"T'emballe pas trop, tu veux ? C'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'un canular bien monté… Mon oncle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On verra ce qu'il en pensera."

"Bon, en attendant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la forêt."

"Sûrement pas. On ne sait pas ce qui traîne dans cette forêt, alors personne n'ira tant que Nick n'est pas arrivé."

"Si c'est vraiment un canular, je ne vois pas quel danger je pourrai bien courir…"

"Et si s'en est pas un ? D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Je te ramène chez toi…"

"Quoi ? Non, il n'en est pas question."

"Ne discutes pas. On y va."

Elle se dirigea vers sa moto, s'y installa, et mit son casque. Soupirant, John finit pas céder, et s'installa derrière elle.

* * *

Quand Nick, Stephen et Connor arrivèrent, ils notèrent que l'endroit était désert.

"Je croyais qu'on devait retrouver ta nièce", dit Stephen.

"Oui, je le croyais aussi", répondit Cutter, étonné de voir que sa nièce n'était pas où elle l'avait dit.

Ils examinèrent le site. Un agent de la sécurité – celui qui disait avoir vu le monstre – vint les voir, et leur dit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu :

"Je venais juste de finir ma ronde, quand j'ai… quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon écran."

Il leur indiqua du doigt le camion éventré.

"Ouah !" fit Connor. "Vous vous imaginez la force qu'il a fallu pour éventrer ça ? Regardez la taille des traces…"

Stephen ramassa un poulet mort, et le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Décidément, ce canular était vraiment très bien monté ! Connor continuait de s'extasier sur ce qu'il voyait :

"Ouah ! Si vous voulez mon avis… "(un coup d'œil vers Nick lui apprit qu'il ne le voulait pas) "D'accord, je le garde."

"Si j'avais trouvé ces traces dans la brousse, j'aurais dit que nous sommes en présence d'un grand prédateur", dit Stephen.

"Mais, nous sommes dans la Forêt de Dean", fit Nick.

"Il était énorme", dit l'agent de sécurité. "Et, il courait très vite. Il a traversé la court, et il est arrivé là en… en une seconde."

Stephen s'approcha du camion, et essuya un peu de liquide rouge qui en maculait le flanc, à l'endroit ou le camion était éventré.

"Il y a du sang", dit-il.

Nick se dirigea vers l'avant du camion, plus à l'entrée de la forêt.

"Stephen !" appela-t-il. "Tu peux me trouver une explication logique à tout ça ?"

"C'est un canular, c'est évident," répondit celui-ci en le rejoignant.

Puis, il vit que les grilles entourant la forêt étaient aplaties vers l'intérieur de la forêt, laissant apparaître une brèche assez conséquente.

"Juste une peu difficile à monter", concéda-t-il.

"Je peux émettre une hypothèse ?" demanda Connor derrière eux.

Mais, Nick ne l'écouta pas, et se dirigea vers les grilles.

"Il se sent mal ?" demanda Connor à Stephen.

"Helen Cutter est venue par ici, il y a 8 ans, pour enquêter sur la présence d'une créature, répondit celui-ci. Elle a disparu dans la forêt, on a jamais retrouvé le corps. Que son sac à dos. Pas de sang, pas d'indice, rien. Elle s'est évanouie dans la nature."

Nick ne lâchait pas la grille et la forêt des yeux, se demandant s'il était possible que grâce à cette créature, il retrouve sa femme. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'une moto qui arrivait. Tous se tournèrent, comme un seul homme, dans la même direction. Ils virent un motard garer son engin, en descendre, enlever son casque, et le poser sur la moto. Stephen ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard, tandis que la jeune femme attachait ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche.

"Ouah, canon !" fit Connor, quand il vit la jolie blonde, vêtue d'une veste en cuir rouge sombre et d'un jeans bleu foncé, se diriger vers eux, d'une démarche souple et sportive.

Nick lui mit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, en lui disant :

"Surveillez votre langage quand vous parlez de ma nièce…"

La jeune femme leur lança, quand elle fut assez près :

"Désolée, j'ai dû ramener mon ami chez lui. Il voulait absolument explorer la forêt. Vous avez vu la grille ?"

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle enlaça Nick, qui lui dit :

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Casey. Ça fait longtemps…"

"Une éternité, concéda la jeune femme. Depuis que j'ai décidé de faire ce que je voulais faire, et que pour une fois, j'ai tenu tête à papa. En gros, ça fait 9 ans, quand je suis partie aux Etats-Unis étudier la paléobiologie. Quoique, non, je me souviens que tu es venu à ma remise de diplôme..."

"Tu m'as manqué… "(puis, il se tourna vers ses compagnons) "Je te présente Stephen Hart, mon technicien de laboratoire, et Connor Temple, un de mes étudiants. Voici ma nièce, Casey Cutter."

Elle hocha la tête pour leur dire bonjour, puis enchaîna :

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un canular…"

"C'est vrai que ça paraît gros, quand on voit l'état de la grille… A moins qu'on ait affaire à un Spielberg en herbe, je pense qu'il y a vraiment une créature dans cette forêt, et si j'en juge par l'état de la remorque de ce camion, une créature plutôt dangereuse." (elle regarda vers la forêt) "Pourquoi la Forêt de Dean ? Pourquoi justement l'endroit où tante Helen a disparu ?" demanda-t-elle tout haut ce Nick pensait tout bas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?"

* * *

**Hôtel Eddington, Forêt de Dean**

Tandis que Stephen, Casey et Connor discutaient à l'extérieur de l'hôtel de leur découverte, Nick s'était installé au bar, et sirotait un Whisky, tout en regardant une photo de sa femme, se posant mille questions. Une femme l'attrapa par l'épaule, et, à sa plus grande surprise, l'embrassa sur la bouche.

"Pas de panique", dit-elle. "Je viens de dire à cette sangsue que j'attendais mon fiancé."

D'un mouvement de l'œil, elle lui indiqua un homme, assis à une table derrière eux.

"Encore une histoire cochonne, et j'étais sur le point de commettre un meurtre", ajouta la jeune femme.

"Et bien, ravi d'avoir pu vous venir en aide. Je me présente, Nick Cutter."

"En fait, je sais qui vous êtes." (il la regarda, surpris) "Claudia Brown, Ministère de l'Intérieur. Je vous ai vu à l'hôtel. J'espère que vous pourrez me rendre un service, professeur."

"Encore un ?" ironisa-t-il.

Elle sortit une photo de sa serviette, et la posa sur la table. C'était la même photo que celle qui était sur le journal que Connor lui avait montré ce matin même.

"Je suppose que c'est là la cause de notre présence à tous les deux… On nous signale, chaque année, des dizaines d'animaux aberrants. Vous me rendriez un grand service en me confirmant l'absurdité de ceci."

"Je… je ne peux pas écarter d'emblée l'existence d'une preuve."

"Voyons, vous ne donnez à cette histoire de monstre aucune crédibilité, professeur ?"

"J'essaie de garder un esprit ouvert."

"On parle toujours de ça comme d'une bonne chose."

"Tout dépend de votre façon de définir un monstre. Une panthère noire peut être absolument terrifiante par une nuit sans lune."

"S'agirait-il de cela ?"

"C'est mon hypothèse. A moins qu'il n'y ait rien. La dernière apparition aurait eu lieu du côté de la forêt. Voulez-vous vous joindre aux recherches ?"

"Je suppose que je dois aux contribuables de faire mieux que de rester dans ma chambre à vider le minibar…"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, Connor montrait à Stephen et Casey la base de données sur les dinosaures qu'il avait dans son ordinateur.

"Cette base de données contient des informations constamment mises à jours sur les espèces disparues de vertébrés. J'y ai consacré tout mon temps libre depuis que j'ai 14 ans."

"C'est impressionnant", dit Stephen.

"Ouais, c'est pas mal, hein ?" fit Connor, fier de lui.

"Et un peu triste", ajouta Stephen.

"T'es d'accord que ça peut pas être un chat sauvage ?" souffla Connor au jeune homme.

Stephen regarda Casey. Elle non plus ne pensait pas que c'était une bête quelconque. Cette photo l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Stephen ignora Connor, qui se replongea dans sa base de données, et s'approcha de Casey. La jeune femme leva ses grands yeux verts sur lui.

"C'est trop indiscret de te demander ce qui s'est passé avec ton père, pour que tu traverses l'Atlantique ? Je veux dire… il y a de très bonnes facs de paléobiologie, ici."

"Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus possible, et un océan entre mon père et moi ne m'a pas semblé de trop."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il voulait que je fasse des études de management pour reprendre la tête de sa société. J'ai refusé, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ça l'a rendu furieux ; il m'a mise à la porte et m'a coupé les vivres. Avec mes notes, j'ai réussi à avoir une bourse pour Bowling Green en Ohio. J'avais quelques économies, et oncle Nick m'a aidée. J'ai réussi à me payer un billet d'avion, je suis partie aux Etats-Unis, et je n'ai pas parlé à mon père depuis ce temps-là."

Nick et Claudia les rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

"Voici Claudia Brown, du Ministère de l'Intérieur", dit Nick. "Elle va se joindre à nous."

"Ils vont étouffer l'affaire", souffla Connor à Stephen.

"De quoi parle-t-il ?" demanda Claudia.

"Connor trouve toutes les théories du complot séduisantes", répondit Nick.

Cette remarque fit sourire Claudia. Nick entoura les épaules de sa nièce de son bras, et tous se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

* * *

Stephen marchait en tête, une carte de la forêt dans les mains, les autres le suivaient de près.

"S'il y avait vraiment une créature par ici, est-ce que les journalistes ne l'auraient pas déjà trouvée ?" demanda Claudia.

"Ils ne sauraient pas quoi chercher", répondit Nick.

"Mais vous, vous le savez…"

"Mm-mm. J'ai déjà vu Stephen traquer un animal blessé pendant 10 jours dans la Foret Equatoriale."

"Ouais, sans parler de l'anaconda qu'il a terrassé, et de la baleine qu'il a sauvée", plaisanta Connor.

"Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose, peut-être rien", dit Nick. "Allez savoir."

"Peut-être que des journalistes ont trouvé la créature, et qu'ils lui ont servi de 4h", ironisa Casey, en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre Stephen qui s'était arrêté devant un arbre. "Ou peut-être que la créature préfère les vaches", ajouta-t-elle en voyant ce que Stephen regardait.

"Cutter !" appela celui-ci, en réprimant un sourire.

Les autres les rejoignirent, et virent le cadavre d'une vache reposant sur les branches d'un arbre.

"D'accord", dit Nick. "Là, ça commence à m'intéresser."

"Ouais, moi aussi", répondit Casey, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du cadavre.

"Professeur", dit Connor. "La boussole est détraquée."

En effet, l'aiguille de la boussole tournait dans tous les sens, sans s'arrêter sur le Nord, comme elle était censée le faire.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et la petite équipe continuait les recherches, éclairée par des lampes torches. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où ils trouvèrent une jeune femme, face à une créature, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un dinosaure.

"Ne bougez pas", lui dit Nick.

"C'est un vrai dinosaure ?" demanda Claudia.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de l'animal.

"Le résultat d'une expérience, peut-être", répondit Nick. "Un croisement, une évolution régressive." (puis il demanda à la jeune femme) "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Abby Maitland. Je soigne les animaux au zoo de Wellington."

La créature ne sembla plus s'intéresser à eux, et commença à brouter l'herbe. Nick s'approcha de lui pour le voir de plus près.

"C'est un reptile d'au moins 5 ou 6 tonnes. Importante bosse supra temporale, énorme ostéoderme sur le dos. Certainement une espèce d'anapside."

"Ce serait une tortue ?" fit Abby, incrédule.

Stephen et Casey commencèrent eux aussi à s'approcher de l'animal, complètement fascinés. Nick voulut lui tourner autours, mais l'animal lui rugit dessus, faisant reculer tout le monde.

"Restez dans son champ de vision", lui dit Abby. "Vous le rendez nerveux, sinon."

Nick revient près du reste de l'équipe, et l'animal se calma.

"J'avais raison," exulta Connor. "Y'avait bien un dinosaure dans cet entrepôt."

Il sortit son portable, et le photographia avec. Claudia le lui prit, en disant :

"Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est un secret d'état. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais en faire."

Casey nota soudain la présence d'un lézard, tout près d'eux. Elle tira son oncle par la manche, et tous deux se penchèrent vers la curieuse bête. Stephen le vit aussi, et dit :

"Bon sang, il y en a deux…"

"Mais d'où est-ce que ça sort ?" fit Nick.

Le lézard, lui, n'avait pas l'air sauvage du tout. Il resta là, sans montrer aucun signe de panique. Il semblait vouloir jouer avec eux. Claudia sortit son téléphone, et appela ses supérieurs.

"Non, je ne peux pas utiliser la police", dit-elle. "C'est une affaire délicate. Il y a des vies en jeu, ici. Ecoutez, pas la peine de dire que je manque d'expérience, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Envoyez quelqu'un sur place, et vite."

Elle raccrocha.

* * *

Nick, Abby et Claudia se trouvaient dans une maison à l'orée de la forêt, dans une chambre d'enfant, qui semblait avoir essuyer une tornade.

"Je vais me plaindre", dit la mère. "Elle lui a bourré le crâne avec toutes ces idées surréalistes," ajouta-t-elle en parlant d'Abby. "Et, vous avez vu l'état de sa chambre ?"

"C'était un dinosaure", répondit le jeune garçon à sa mère, qui eut un soupir exaspéré.

"La vérité, c'est que Melle Maitland s'est laissée emporter", dit Nick. "Le compagnon de Ben n'a rien d'exotique, c'est un Draco Volant, un lézard volant du Sud Est asiatique."

"Y'avait un monstre, je vous jure !" (il se tourna vers Abby) "Il nous a poursuivit, dis-leur, Abby."

Abby se tourna vers Nick, qui lui fit signe de se taire.

"Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. On a eu peur, voila tout."

"Mais j'ai vu le passé !" s'exclama Ben. "L'époque préhistorique ! J'y étais !"

"Tu as vu le passé ?" demanda Nick, soudainement intéressé.

"Y'avait un désert, et des rochers, des trucs !"

Ayant l'impression que personne ne le croyait, le jeune garçon quitta sa chambre, au bord des larmes. Sa mère regarda Nick, et dit :

"Oh, merci, la télé ! Excusez-moi," ajouta-t-elle en sortant à son tour de la chambre.

* * *

En sortant rejoindre les autres qui étaient restés dans la clairière avec l'animal, Claudia dit à Nick :

"Je sais que vous n'aimez pas mentir, mais si cette nouvelle venait à être connue, qui sait quelles peuvent être les conséquences. Vous devrez tous les deux signer l'engagement sur le secret officiel."

Nick s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle, et dit :

"Oh, et depuis quand cette nouvelle est un secret d'état ?"

"Environ 10 minutes après que j'ai convaincu mon patron que je n'étais pas folle à lier."

"Pour l'instant, nous avons un problème beaucoup plus urgent. L'animal que nous avons vu peut être beaucoup de choses. Mais, ce n'est certainement pas lui, le prédateur sans pitié qui a balancé sa proie dans l'arbre."

"Vous ne pouvez pas en être certain", dit Claudia.

"Mais si", répondit Abby. "C'est un herbivore, purement végétarien."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a un autre ?"

"De quoi parlait Ben, quand il nous a dit qu'il avait vu le passé ? Ces animaux viennent forcément de quelque part."

"Comment ça ?"

Cette remarque de Claudia déclancha un rire moqueur chez Nick.

"Je pense que la réponse se trouve dans cette forêt, et que Ben l'a peut-être trouvée."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la clairière, Stephen, Casey et Connor étaient assis contre un arbre, à surveiller l'animal qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Avec ça, je devrais avoir le prix Nobel," dit Connor.

"On ne sait même pas encore ce que c'est," le tempéra Stephen.

"Quand même, il ressemble à un dinosaure, il se comporte comme un dinosaure, c'est un dinosaure ! C'est le chaînon manquant avec la préhistoire ! Et je l'ai découvert…"

"CQFD", glissa Casey à Stephen, faisant sourire celui-ci.

"Stephen !" appela Nick, qui arrivait en courant.

Ceci rendit l'animal nerveux, et il commença à partir. Les trois compères se levèrent, tandis que Connor s'exclamait :

"Oh non, où est-ce qu'il va ?"

"Laissez-le partir !" leur cria Nick. "Il a peur ! Voyons où il va se réfugier !"

Tous suivirent l'animal, qui les mena tout droit à une sorte de cercle brillant, comme composé de cristaux. Il passa à travers, et disparut. Les autres s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres. Claudia demanda :

"Où est-il allé ?"

"Chez lui", répondit Casey.

* * *

Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, toute l'équipe plus quelques militaires dépêchés par le gouvernement se trouvaient dans la clairière où se trouvait le cercle qu'ils avaient découvert la veille. Connor, Claudia et Nick se trouvaient juste à côté du cercle. Le stylo que tenait Connor fut soudain comme attiré par un champ magnétique, et fut bientôt avalé par le cercle.

"Ça explique que la boussole soit devenue folle", dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut créer un champ magnétique aussi puissant ?" renchérit Nick.

"Peut-être un vaisseau extra-terrestre…"

"Pitié", gémit Casey, qui vint les rejoindre "Ne me dis pas que tu es un de ces allumés qui croient dur comme fer que les aliens existent…"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et alla s'asseoir à l'arrière d'une jeep. Stephen lui apporta une tasse de café, et lui demanda :

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Troublée, effrayée… euphorique."

"Pareil," lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils regardèrent les militaires transporter le lézard que Ben avait nommé Rex dans une grande cage métallique.

"Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal ?" leur demanda Abby en les rejoignant.

"Bien sûr que non," répondirent Stephen et Casey en même temps.

Stephen jeta un regard en coin vers Casey. Cutter lui avait déjà parlé de sa nièce, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était aussi jolie…

* * *

Nick parlait avec Claudia.

"Tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant de ces animaux est caractéristique des vertébrés, qui selon le registre fossile sont apparut il y a des centaines de millions d'années."

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont comme des animaux préhistoriques ?"

"Non, je veux dire que ce _sont_ des animaux préhistoriques."

A côté d'eux, Connor s'amusait à envoyer différents objets métalliques à travers le cercle, grâce au champ magnétique.

"Puissant !" s'exclama-t-il, comme un gamin devant un nouveau jouet. "Oh, non, c'était la clé de ma porte d'entrée… "ajouta-t-il.

"Ça suffit, on ne va pas rester là", dit Claudia, exaspérée par le petit jeu de Connor.

"Laissez ça à vos experts", proposa Nick.

"Ils n'ont pas vu ce que nous avons vu. Et ils ne savent pas ce que vous savez".

Elle s'éloigna. Stephen et Casey s'approchèrent de Nick, qui contemplait le cercle.

"Tu penses à Helen, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Stephen.

"Ça explique tout", acquiesça Nick.

"Sauf pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue", compléta Casey, qui en voulait à sa tante d'avoir abandonné son oncle.

Elle enserra la taille de son oncle de ses bras, et le serra contre elle.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Claudia regardait Cutter et Abby signer l'engagement sur le secret officiel. Un homme la rejoignit, et s'arrêta à côté d'elle, un air pédant sur le visage. Elle lui tendit la main, en disant :

"Claudia Brown, Ministère de l'Intérieur."

"Oui, j'ai lu votre dossier", répondit l'homme sans lui serrer la main. "James Lester, je suis chargé de coordonner notre réponse. Vous n'auriez pas dû les amener, ils n'ont pas été contrôlés par la sécurité. Je n'aime pas avoir affaire au public dans des cas comme ça."

"Combien de cas de ce genre avez-vous déjà eu ?"

"Comment être sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas responsables d'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

"Ce n'est pas possible."

"On passe toute sa carrière à envisager toutes les crises imaginables, y compris une invasion d'extra-terrestres, et c'est _ça_ qui se produit. Tout ce travail pour tomber à côté de la plaque."

Il avait dit ça d'un air entendu, pour bien signifier à Claudia qu'il n'accordait aucun crédit à la thèse de Cutter, sur l'ouverture sur le passé.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean**

Plus tard, dans la journée, Stephen, accompagné de Connor et Casey, était parti traquer la bête dans la Forêt de Dean. Il avisa une branche cassée, et dit :

"Quelque chose de grand est passé par ici, il y a peu de temps."

"Je suis vraiment pas fait pour la nature", se plaignit Connor, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Stephen et Casey. "J'ai des problèmes de sinus, j'ai des allergies. Je pourrais vous faire la liste."

"Chut", lui souffla Stephen en se relevant. "On ne peut pas se fier à l'armée pour retrouver cet animal. Surtout, continue de faire attention." (il se remit en route) "Il est tout près, je sens sa présence…"

"On devrait peut-être attendre le professeur, non ?" demanda Connor, pas rassuré pour un sou.

"T'inquiètes pas, va, on est là pour te protéger du Grand Méchant Loup", ironisa Casey en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur**

"Pour ce… phénomène, professeur, Claudia me dit que vous avez une explication", dit Lester.

"Une théorie", corrigea Nick. "L'expérience de l'enfant prouve qu'il existe un paysage concret, de l'autre côté de cette anomalie. Je dirai que c'est la Terre, il y a plusieurs millions d'années."

"Et cette… anomalie, comme vous l'appelez, est un passage entre différentes périodes de l'histoire du monde. Supposons que cette… remarquable théorie soit juste, quels sont les risques à court terme ?"

"La famine, la guerre, la peste, la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons, enfin, toujours les mêmes trucs…"

"Merci, je peux me passer de vos facéties."

"Et moi, je me passerai volontiers de visiter des bureaux blafards au Parlement, et de parler à un rond de cuir de l'administration, quand je pourrai étudier le phénomène le plus significatif de l'histoire des sciences", répondit Nick du tac au tac.

"A vrai dire, et pour être précis, je ne suis pas fonctionnaire. Plutôt gestionnaire de crise sans portefeuille auprès du Premier Ministre."

"Ah, un portefeuille du gouvernement…" se moqua Nick.

"Pittoresque, mais… étonnamment conforme à la réalité."

"Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. J'ai l'intention de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme, quels que soient les risques. J'irai donc de l'autre côté de l'anomalie. Et si vous voulez m'en empêcher, dans ce cas, il faudra me tuer."

"J'espère qu'on ira pas jusque là."

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, le même jour.**

Stephen, Connor et Casey continuaient leur traque.

"Et au fait", dit Connor à Stephen. "Comment tu trouves Abby ?"

Casey regarda Stephen, attendant sa réponse, espérant qu'elle serait neutre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souhaitait ça, alors qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer Stephen. Mais, elle sentait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Elle vit Stephen sourire, ce qu'elle interpréta comme étant un mauvais signe.

"Ça va, pourquoi ?" répondit-il.

"Parce que j'ai ressenti une certaine chaleur entre nous deux," dit Connor.

Casey fut prise d'un fou rire.

"On a un instinct, pour ce genre de chose", renchérit Connor.

Le fou rire de Casey redoubla. Connor la regarda, vexé.

"Pardon", s'excusa-t-elle, lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée. "Je repensais à une blague qu'on m'avait racontée", mentit-elle pour calmer l'ego malmené de Connor.

Stephen la regarda en souriant, puis dit à Connor :

"Je croyais que tu avais déjà une copine…"

"C'est plutôt… une correspondante, à vrai dire. Elle vit en Gambie."

Casey éclata à nouveau de rire, et dit :

"Pratique pour sortir le soir…"

"Ouais… "concéda Connor. (puis à Stephen) "Tu crois qu'Abby m'aime bien ?"

Excédé par cette conversation, Stephen s'arrêta, le regarda, et lui dit :

"Pourquoi tu vas pas le lui demander ?"

"Ouais, d'accord…"

Stephen avança, Casey dépassa Connor, qui lança :

"C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit sa future copine !"

Stephen hocha la tête, pensant qu'il avait rencontré Casey la veille.

"Et qu'on trouve un dinosaure", ajouta Connor, sans se rendre compte que Casey et Stephen n'étaient plus là. "Stephen ! Casey !" appela-t-il, quand il s'en aperçut.

Il se dépêcha de courir vers l'endroit où les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient quelques instants auparavant. Il les retrouva enfin, et dû accélérer le pas pour les suivre. Il vit Casey s'arrêter, et montrer quelque chose au sol. Stephen s'accroupit, et Connor le trouva en train d'examiner une empreinte de patte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Stephen.

"Je crois que le terme scientifique pour ça, c'est…" commença Connor.

"« Très mauvaise nouvelle »", compléta Casey

Connor s'assit sur une souche, sortit son ordinateur, l'alluma, et dit :

"Bon, alors, mon hypothèse, c'est que l'animal qu'on a vu était un genre de Scutosaure, de la fin du Permien. Cette empreinte, là, n'appartient pas au même animal."

Stephen et Casey lâchèrent leur observation de l'empreinte, et se mirent derrière Connor, pour pouvoir voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"S'ils sont tous les deux du permien, dans ce cas, cette charmante bestiole est notre premier suspect", poursuivit le jeune étudiant. "Le Gorgonopsien."

"C'est une machine à tuer compacte, et douée d'une puissance incroyable", dit Casey. "Stephen, s'il est toujours là, il faut que tu le retrouves."

"Et vite", ajouta Connor.

"Et toi, alors ?" demanda le jeune homme à Connor.

"Toi, grand chasseur, moi plutôt logistique, et aussi… prévenir tout le monde."

"Je t'accompagne," dit Casey.

Connor tapota l'épaule de Stephen, qui n'était pas rassuré de devoir affronter une bête aussi dangereuse ; d'autant plus que Casey venait avec lui. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, Cutter le tuerait probablement. Tous deux se mirent en route, suivant les traces et branches cassés que le Gorgonopsien avait laissées derrière lui. Ces traces les conduisirent tout droit à une école.

"Tu crois qu'il a pu rentrer là-dedans ?" demanda Casey à Stephen.

"Y a des chances. Toutes les traces conduisent ici. Tu sais, je préfèrerais que tu…"

"Non."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire…"

"Si, tu allais me demander de rester derrière."

"Touché. Je te signale que tu es la nièce de Cutter, et que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il me fera la peau, c'est une certitude…"

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien."

Soupirant, et sachant très bien qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, Stephen céda, et tous deux se remirent en route. Elle était aussi têtue que son oncle. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, ces deux-là !

Ils entrèrent dans l'école, et suivirent les bruits de grognements et de coups contre une porte, et trouvèrent le Gorgonopsien qui s'acharnait contre la porte d'une salle de classe où se trouvaient ses proies, un élève et son institutrice. Stephen lui balança une chaise dessus, en criant :

"Affronte un adversaire à ta taille."

Puis, il se mit à courir, précédé par Casey, et suivi par le dinosaure. En chemin, ils renversèrent des armoires, dans l'espoir de le ralentir et de l'énerver, afin de lui faire oublier ses autres proies, pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur eux. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent les escaliers au pas de course. Casey recula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser par une armoire métallique que le dinosaure avait poussée de l'étage supérieur. Ils poursuivirent leur course à travers l'école, sautant par une fenêtre à l'intérieur d'un couloir, toujours poursuivis par le dinosaure, qui semblait très énervé. Ils arrivèrent à une porte menant sur l'extérieur, mais celle-ci était fermée. Stephen essaya aussi de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Il se saisit alors d'un extincteur accroché au mur, et en vida le contenu sur la gueule du dinosaure, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre très en colère. Il leur rentra dedans, arrachant la porte de ses gonds, et les projetant tous les deux à l'extérieur, par la même occasion. Casey et Stephen tombèrent sur le béton, inconscients ; Stephen sur Casey. L'animal sortit en rugissant, et, se désintéressant d'eux, se précipita vers la forêt.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, site de l'anomalie**

Cutter se préparait à traverser l'anomalie. Il était inquiet, après ce que Connor lui avait appris sur l'animal qu'ils traquaient, surtout après qu'il lui eut appris que Casey accompagnait Stephen. Il avait chargé Connor de contacter Stephen, et donné le numéro de téléphone de Casey à Abby, pour que celle-ci s'assure qu'elle allait bien, tandis que Cutter se faisait examiner.

"Tu as rappelé Stephen ?" demanda-t-il à Connor.

"Il répond pas", dit le jeune homme.

"Casey non plus", renchérit Abby.

Nick poussa un soupir rageur, et dit :

"S'ils s'en sortent vivants, je tue Stephen pour avoir laissé Casey l'accompagner !"

"Si je peux me permettre", lui dit Connor, "il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que Casey le suive."

"Alors, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire."

"Heu… je ne connais pas bien votre nièce, professeur, mais je pense qu'elle est plutôt têtue. Si Stephen lui avait dit de rester à l'écart, elle l'aurait probablement rembarré."

Nick soupira, reconnaissant bien là le portrait de sa nièce. Claudia lui dit :

"Il est 18h55, je veux que vous soyez de retour au plus tard à 20h. Si la première liaison est établie, nous serons là pour l'entendre."

Avisant un militaire qui se rapprochait d'eux, visiblement paré pour l'accompagner, Nick demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?"

"Voici le capitaine Ryan, c'est un vétéran de la Guerre du Golfe. Il a une grande expérience du désert. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les risques de l'autre côté de l'anomalie". (Nick se leva) "Pas de discussion, Cutter", le prévint-elle. "Il vous accompagne."

Ryan lui tendit une main, que Nick serra, résigné. Abby lui amena Rex, et lui dit :

"Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît. Et faites attention à vous."

"Tout ira bien", lui assura Nick.

Claudia avait entraîné Ryan à l'écart. Elle lui dit :

"Quoi qu'il se passe, ramenez-le."

Le militaire acquiesça, lui et Nick se dirigèrent vers l'anomalie, et la traversèrent. Connor, qui se trouvait avec Abby et Claudia, à proximité de l'anomalie, sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa poche, mais fit tomber son stylo. En se baissant pour le ramasser, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été attiré à travers l'anomalie.

"Mon stylo !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il n'a pas été attiré dans le champ. L'anomalie perd de l'intensité."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'école, Stephen ouvrit les yeux, la poitrine encore endolorie du coup de tête de Gorgonopsien qu'il avait pris, sentant une douche chaleur sous lui. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Casey. Il roula sur le dos, et se redressa, avec une grimace de douleur. Se retournant, il vit que Casey était allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos. Il tâta son poignet, à la recherche de son pouls, et soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était vivante. Il la secoua légèrement, et eut bientôt la satisfaction de la sentir remuer sous ses mains. Elle gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux.

"On est vivants ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Stephen sourit, puis répondit :

"On est vivants."

"Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que je ferai en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien", ironisa-t-elle, en se redressant. "Une idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?"

"A mon avis, il est retourné à l'anomalie. Tu peux marcher ?"

"Je peux même courir s'il le faut."

"Ça tombe bien, c'est ce qu'on va devoir faire…"

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la voiture de Nick. Il leur fallait arriver au plus vite sur le site de l'anomalie, car les personnes présentes là-bas auraient sûrement besoin d'aide. Une fois à la voiture, ils bondirent à l'intérieur, et Stephen conduit à tombeaux ouverts vers le site de l'anomalie. Grand bien leur en prit, car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Gorgonopsien attaquait le campement, et avait pris pour cible Claudia et Nick. Stephen ne ralentit pas, et percuta l'animal à vive allure. Puis, lui et Casey descendirent de la voiture, et Casey dit :

"Tu dois être très bon, aux auto-tamponneuses."

Ils s'avancèrent vers le reste du groupe, mais quand Stephen passa devant le dinosaure, Nick vit qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

"Stephen !" cria-t-il, en attrapant une mitraillette, qu'il lança à son technicien. "Attrape !"

Stephen attrapa l'arme, et tira sur le dinosaure. Casey s'était reculée, pour s'abriter derrière la voiture, et éviter une balle perdue. Quelques balles suffirent à terrasser la bête. Stephen regarda la jeune femme, et lui dit :

"Ça va ?"

"Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot d'émotions pour la journée."

Nick, soulagé de voir que sa nièce allait bien, se précipita vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, il regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

"Tu aurais dû refuser qu'elle t'accompagne…"

"Pour information, il l'a fait, j'ai insisté", le défendit Casey.

"Tu aurais pu te faire tuer."

"Allons, oncle Nick, j'ai survécu aux soirées étudiantes américaines, c'est pas un petit dinosaure de rien du tout qui va me faire grand mal." (elle grimaça légèrement) "J'ai juste le coccyx en compote, et l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant confond mon crâne avec une boite de nuit, mais à part ça, tout va bien…"

C'est ce moment-là que choisit son portable pour carillonner. Elle décrocha, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de son correspondant :

"Allô ?" dit-elle. "John ! Tu ne dors jamais ?... Moi, c'est différent… Oui, on a enquêté… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un canular, c'est évident… Il n'y a rien de dangereux ou d'anormal dans la Forêt de Dean. Une blague d'étudiant en cinéma, sans doute." (elle éclata de rire) "Un dinosaure ? Mon pauvre John, tu as une imagination débordante ! Les dinosaures ont disparu il y a des millions d'années. Tu devrais écrire des romans… C'est ça… Bonne nuit."

Elle raccrocha.

"Tu ferais une bonne actrice", lui dit son oncle.

"Ouais, sur ce coup, je mérite l'oscar."

Elle se rapprocha de Stephen, et lui demanda :

"Tu veux bien me ramener à ma moto ?"

"Je crois que le mieux, c'est que tu rentres avec nous en voiture."

"Mais… et ma moto ? Je ne vais pas la laisser ici…"

Claudia intervint :

"Nos hommes vont la ramener. Vous viendrez la chercher demain au Ministère. Dans votre état, ce n'est pas très prudent de conduire seule."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur, le lendemain matin.**

Nick se trouvait dans une salle avec Claudia et Lester. Celui-ci lui dit :

"Nous avons développé la pellicule qui se trouvait dans l'appareil que vous avez rapporté."

Sur un écran en face de Nick apparut des photos d'une femme.

"C'est elle", dit-il. "C'est Helen."

"Je suis désolé pour ce deuil, professeur", dit Lester d'une voix qui montrait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. "Ce camp que vous avez découvert, rien ne permettait de savoir qui l'avait installé ou dans quel but ?" (Nick secoua la tête) "L'idée qu'il y a eut quelqu'un là-bas avant nous est loin d'être rassurante. Mais, j'ai toujours trouvé la PAC de l'Europe bizarre. Quoiqu'il en soit, la crise actuelle est au moins terminée."

Nick se leva.

"La force extérieure a déchiré les enveloppes de l'espace et du temps en lambeaux. Peut-être est-ce déjà arrivé, et dans ce cas, les connaissances que nous pensions avoir sur l'univers s'avèrent fausses. Ou, si c'est la première fois, qu'est-ce que ça change dans ce cas ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Croyez-moi, c'est très loin d'être terminé."

Sur ces paroles, Nick quitta la pièce, et rejoignit Casey, Stephen, Abby et Connor, qui l'attendaient sur une passerelle. Ils le suivirent, et tous sortirent du Ministère.

* * *

Stephen frappa à la porte de Casey. La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir, quelques instant après, en micro short et débardeur. Troublé par ce qu'il voyait, Stephen ne sut pas quoi dire.

"Si tu commençais par « bonjour, Casey », ça irait, je pense", se moqua la jeune femme.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, et surtout de l'aider à surmonter le trouble que lui faisait ressentir la tenue de Casey. Cette dernière s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et monta les marches qui menaient à son loft, Stephen à sa suite.

"J'étais en train de faire un peu de sport", lui dit-elle une fois en haut. "Fais comme chez toi, je vais me changer."

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais depuis hier !" lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle se changeait dans sa salle de bain. "On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, tout à l'heure."

"C'est vrai qu'avec les babillages incessants de Connor, c'est difficile de tenir une conversation."

Elle ressortit bientôt, habillée d'un jeans foncé et d'une tunique noire. Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de Stephen, et ils commencèrent une longue conversation.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, le soir**

Nick se trouvait dans son bureau, réfléchissant sur les découvertes qu'il avait faites, concernant Helen. Il prit un cadre contenant une photo de sa femme sur son bureau, et le contempla longuement. Puis, il le retourna, le posa à plat sur le bureau, et se leva. Il entra dans une pièce au fond de son bureau. Entendant du bruit, il revint dans le bureau, en demandant :

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Revenant près de son bureau, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait déposé un coquillage préhistorique et non fossilisé sur le meuble. Il entendit alors une porte claquer. Il sortit, pour essayer de voir le plaisantin qui s'était introduit dans son bureau, et vit alors, au bout de la rue, une femme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 8 ans.

"Helen !" cria-t-il., en la poursuivant. "Helen !"

Mais, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Il s'appuya à la balustrade, les yeux scrutant l'obscurité, mais la femme qu'il croyait morte avait disparu.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé**

**Chapitre 2**

**Métro de Londres.**

Une rame de métro, s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un tunnel, et le conducteur annonça à ses passagers :

« Le Métro Londonien vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser pour son léger retard, dû à un problème de signalisation à la station d'Arsons Green. »

Une jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la rame, en s'éventant avec son livre, pour baisser la vitre, et faire rentrer un peu d'air frais. Elle se retourna, et se replongea dans son Dan Brown. Soudain, quelque chose lui effleura le cou. Elle se retourna, et vit une sorte d'araignée géante. Elle releva la vitre précipitamment, coupant une des pattes de l'araignée, et se mit à hurler de terreur.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres.**

Connor se trouvait à la cafétéria, avec deux de ces amis, Tom et Duncan. Il essayait de les convaincre qu'il avait vu un vrai dinosaure.

"On appelle ça des anomalies", leur expliquait-il. "Mais, c'est un secret d'Etat. J'ai rien le droit de vous raconter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai vu un Gorgonopsien. Comme je vous voies, et croyez-moi, j'ai été impressionné, hein…"

Tom, un jeune homme roux, à l'allure dégingandée, lui dit :

"Attends, tu nous crois assez débiles pour gober ces bêtises, Connor ?"

"C'est la vérité", se défendit le jeune étudiant, en se dirigeant vers une table, puis se retourna et ajouta : "Tenez, je vous le jure sur mes super posters de_L'Empire Contre-attaque_ signés par Luke Skywalker et Dave Prowse."

"Wow, fait gaffe, tu mets en jeu des reliques sacrées, là", lui dit Tom.

"Ouais", renchérit Duncan, un jeune homme plus petit que Tom et plus enveloppé aussi, et portant des lunettes. "Comme la Bible."

"Ça va", dit Connor. "Je sais ce que c'est une relique sacrée, je te remercie, j'ai vu _Les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue_…"

"Anomalie spatio-temporelle et dinosaures, voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue un peu trop à ma console", se moqua Tom.

"Je peux vous le prouver", répliqua Connor, piqué au vif. (il se rappela que c'était classé secret) "Seulement, j'ai pas le droit," ajouta-t-il.

"C'est ça, oui", souffla Tom, qui ne le croyait pas.

"Un de ces quatre, vous regretterez de vous être moqués", leur dit Connor.

Puis, il partit. Duncan le regarda, et dit, en enfournant une nouvelle frite :

"Il est dans son délire."

"Tu m'étonnes", acquiesça Tom. "Le truc le plus insensé que j'ai entendu depuis _Matrix Révolution_. Par contre, ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il a l'air assez convaincu de ce qu'il avance."

* * *

Nick, et Stephen se trouvaient dans le bureau de Nick, et parcouraient les papiers d'Helen. Stephen soupira, exaspéré par cette tâche qui ne menait à rien.

"Ce sont les archives d'Helen sur 10 ans", dit-il.

"Continue de chercher", répondit Cutter, qui n'avait pas envie de discuter, car il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"T'as déjà lu tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, je me trompe ?" insista Stephen.

"A ce moment-là, nous n'avions pas encore été confrontés à ces anomalies. Elle a très bien pu y faire allusion dans un de ses articles sans qu'on y prête attention."

"Si elle avait su ce qui se passait, elle t'en aurait parlé, non ?"

Nick regarda la photo de sa femme sur son bureau, sans répondre. Casey frappa à la porte ouverte, et dit, en levant deux sacs en papier devant elle :

"Un bon déjeuné, ça vous tente ?"

Stephen accueillit la diversion avec un sourire reconnaissant.

"Casey ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda son oncle, surpris.

"En fait, j'ai reçu un texto de Stephen m'appelant au secours." (elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stephen, et le vit grimacer et lui faire signe de se taire) "J'aurais pas dû dire ça ?" lui chuchota-t-elle, en faisant une grimace d'excuses. "Bref, je me suis dit qu'il était 13h passées, et que te connaissant, tu n'aurais sûrement pas mangé, et par la même occasion, empêché Stephen de le faire. Donc, je suis passé au chinois, nous acheter plein de bonnes choses."

"Fais-moi passer pour un tortionnaire… "dit son oncle.

"J'ai tort, peut-être ?"

"Euh… non."

"Je le savais… Fais-moi un peu de place sur ton bureau, tu veux ?"

Alors que Stephen enlevait ses pieds du bureau, Nick déplaça ses papiers, du meuble à par terre. La jeune femme descendit les quelques marches qui menaient véritablement à l'intérieur de la pièce, et se fraya un chemin à travers les collections et les piles de papiers qui encombraient le sol de la pièce. Stephen remarqua que Casey était toute de cuir vêtue, et que son pantalon moulait ses formes plus qu'engageantes. Il la suivit du regard. Nick le remarqua, et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son technicien et ami, en lui lançant un regard faussement désapprobateur.

* * *

Connor était à la cafétéria, et consultait des articles trouvés sur Internet, sur son ordinateur portable. Il vit quelque chose qui le fit sourire, et décida d'aller voir Abby. Il se rendit donc chez elle. Arrivé là, il frappa, et demanda à la jeune femme de lui ouvrir, lui disant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une autre anomalie. La jeune femme lui ouvrit. Quand il vit l'appartement d'Abby, il s'exclama :

"Ouah ! Super !"

"Vas-y, entre."

Il obéit, et siffla, en voyant le reste de l'appartement.

"J'ai jamais vu un appart aussi cool ! C'est vrai, il est…" (il vit qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'un slip et d'un débardeur) "Ouah ! C'est moi, ou il fait super chaud, ici ?"

La jeune femme se rendit compte de sa tenue, et dit :

"Je reviens. Je vais me changer."

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Connor lui dit :

"Tu devrais lire ça."

"Où t'as trouvé cet article ?"

"Sur Internet, un forum de discussion parmi d'autres. Il s'agit peut-être d'une nouvelle anomalie. Le tout, c'est d'approfondir."

"Et Cutter, il en pense quoi ?" demanda Abby de sa mezzanine.

"Bah rien, et pour cause, je lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je peux me tromper, et je voudrais pas qu'il me prenne pour un idiot."

Abby rit, et lui dit :

"Il te prend déjà pour un idiot."

Connor faisait le tour des vivariums que possédait Abby.

"Merci, c'est gentil", répondit-il. "Bah, c'est vrai, quoi, il sera super impressionné si j'ai raison."

La jeune femme redescendit, avec à la main, ses bottes et un tee-shirt. Elle avait passé son jeans.

"Tu ferais mieux de lui en parler", dit-elle.

A ce moment-là, un bruit familier se fit entendre. Connor se pencha pour voir dans un vivarium caché sous un tissu rouge, et dit :

"Rex ?"

Il souleva le tissu, et vit le lézard qui avait voulu jouer avec eux dans la Forêt de Dean. Gênée, Abby dit :

"Il est revenu !"

"Tu kidnappes les lézards sans défense ?" la taquina-t-il.

"C'était ça, ou les employés de Lester s'en seraient emparés."

"Ça explique pourquoi tu mets le chauffage à fonds…"

"Tu ne diras rien à personne ?"

"Non, tu peux compter sur moi. Alors, t'en penses quoi ? T'es partante ?"

"Euh… c'est-à-dire que… On ferait peut-être mieux de mettre quelqu'un au courant."

"Réfléchis, c'est l'occasion rêvée de leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire ! Relax, Abby. Eh, on est copains, maintenant ? On est copains ?" (elle acquiesça, attendant la suite) "On sait jamais, on trouvera peut-être une copine pour Rex. Il se sentira moins seul, ils pourront parler de… du bon vieux temps ensemble…"

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette remarque.

* * *

**Métro de Londres, Station d'Arsenal.**

Un employé de la désinfection était en train de vaporiser le tunnel du métro, suite à l'incident de la veille. Il entendit un bruit, et se retourna, mais ne voyant rien, il continua son travail. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un rat. Il continua de vaporiser son produit. Derrière lui, une énorme araignée arriva à toute vitesse, et dévora le rat.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Claudia marchait avec Lester, et lui faisait le compte-rendu de l'opération qu'ils menaient sur le site de l'anomalie.

"La Forêt de Dean est complètement déblayée, j'ai laissé à Ryan le soin de s'en occuper. Cette affaire a fait pas mal de bruit, mais dans l'ensemble, les gens ont du mal à y croire", dit-elle.

"Des témoins oculaires ?"

"La maîtresse d'école est sous le choc. Si on réussit à la tenir à l'écart de la presse, le garçon s'en sortira sans problème."

Lester lui ouvrit une porte. Claudia le remercia, et l'homme lui dit :

"Dommage que le monstre ne les ait pas dévorés, ça nous aurait évité bien des ennuis. Je plaisante", ajouta-t-il devant l'air outré de Claudia. "Et Cutter, dans tout ça ?"

"Précisez votre pensée…"

"De tous les adjectifs susceptibles de le qualifier, « marginal » lui convient particulièrement. Cutter ne fait jamais rien comme personne. Et sa nièce m'a l'air de marcher sur ses traces."

"Ses méthodes sont peut-être anticonformistes, mais c'est de loin notre expert le plus compétent."

"Vous êtes attirée par lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai confiance en lui. Ça vous va, comme réponse ?"

"Bien sûr. Pas étonnant. Si vous voulez bien, laissons-le en dehors de ça pour l'instant, même s'il vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté que contre nous."

* * *

**Nouvelle forêt.**

Connor et Abby marchaient côte à côte, vers le site dont Connor avait entendu parler sur son forum de discussion.

"Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée, en fait", dit Abby.

"Donnes-moi la main, si ça peut te rassurer."

"Ça ne m'aidera pas à me sentir mieux. Je me demande si on fait bien de venir ici tous seuls."

"Mais, arrêtes de flipper. Si on croise un autre Gorgonopsien, tu cours, d'accord ?"

"La ferme, Connor."

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

Il entendit un cri qui ne le rassura pas, et qui commença à lui faire regretter de s'être aventuré là sans Stephen.

* * *

**Métro de Londres, Station d'Arsenal.**

L'homme s'était arrêté pour manger un peu. Sa pomme tomba, et il se pencha pour la ramasser. Ceci l'empêcha de voir l'araignée qui courut le long des câbles jusqu'au fonds du tunnel.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

Cutter mangeait une pomme au moment où on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Claudia lui dit, de l'embrasure de la porte :

"Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages, alors je suis venue en personne."

Il lui fit une place sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Stephen peut de temps auparavant, et qui était parti faire un tour avec Casey. Nick dit :

"J'ai passé tous les articles d'Helen à la loupe. Assieds-toi." (la jeune femme obéit, et Nick s'assit à son bureau) "C'est ma faute si elle a disparu."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'étais censé l'accompagner sur cette dernière expédition, mais… on s'est disputés. Une fois de plus. Elle était obnubilée par les théories que j'avais mises en avant. Ouah, c'en était ridicule !"

"Tu veux dire qu'elle a cru aux anomalies ?"

"Non, c'est plus compliqué. Elle était convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse scientifique conventionnelle capable de résoudre les mystères de l'évolution, et apparemment, elle avait raison."

"Mais personne ne pouvait deviner…"

"Si, elle a réussi."

"Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser au sujet de sa mort, Nick."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est morte, hein ?"

"Elle s'est perdue à 200 millions d'années de notre ère. Le contraire m'étonnerait."

* * *

**Nouvelle forêt.**

Abby rejoignit Connor, qui était assis au pied d'un arbre, au bord d'une rivière, et lui dit :

"Ma tente n'est pas assez grande pour deux. T'aurais dû apporter la tienne."

"Oh, je dormirai à la belle étoile."

"Tu l'as déjà fait, au moins ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai été scout, je te signale… Une matinée… Jusqu'à ce que je me torde la cheville."

Abby retint un éclat de rire.

"Je meure de froid", dit-elle.

"Tu peux te réchauffer en te blottissant contre moi", lui proposa Connor. "Enfin, je dis ça…" ajouta-t-il, quand elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?"

"Ouais, si tu veux", répondit-il en souriant. "Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Est-ce que Stephen a une petite-amie ?"

Le sourire de Connor disparut.

"Stephen ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Il t'a rien dit sur moi ?"

"Non, enfin, pas que je m'en souvienne, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, je l'ai jamais vu avec aucune femme. Peut-être qu'il préfère les hommes." (elle le regarda) "Il est peut-être gay."

"Tu crois qu'il est gay ?"

"J'ai dit « peut-être ». Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit…"

"En gros, tu n'en sais rien."

"Disons que j'ai aucune preuve… Non, aucune."

Abby jeta le reste de son café, et se dirigea vers sa tente.

"Ah, d'accord, c'est moi qui monte la garde, c'est ça ?" lança Connor. "Génial."

Il se cala contre l'arbre, en grelottant.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres**

Stephen et Casey se promenaient dans les jardins de l'université, tout en discutant.

"Désolée, pour tout à l'heure", dit Casey. "Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Laisse, va, c'est pas grave. Tu m'as quand même sauvé de ce calvaire…"

"Je devrai peut-être m'acheter un costume de super héros, t'en penses quoi ?"

"Si tu mets la cape, c'est bon", répondit Stephen en souriant.

"Mouais, je sais pas. Mettre un slip par-dessus un collant, c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux, en matière de mode…"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Le téléphone de Stephen sonna, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Il le lut, et soupira, en disant :

"Je crois qu'Abby et Connor se sont mis bêtement en danger."

"Nick va les tuer… et s'il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge…"

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Cutter.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

"Je t'écoutes, c'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Nick à Claudia.

"Quel plan ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus ?"

"Je ne sais pas. On pourrait commencer par faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, non ?"

"Non !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour l'instant, ça reste une rumeur publique qui court sur Internet. C'est encore gérable. Si on choisit de dire la vérité, on provoquera à coup sûr la panique, l'hystérie générale, voire l'anarchie totale. Là, par contre, ce sera ingérable."

"On étouffe l'affaire. Ça va faire plaisir à Connor."

"On étouffe pas l'affaire, non. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte, mais on a pas le choix."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Stephen et Casey, et le jeune homme dit :

"Un SMS d'Abby. Connor pense avoir découvert une autre anomalie. Ils sont partis explorer."

"Attends une seconde, où ils sont allés ?" demanda Nick, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Ils sont allés dans la nouvelle forêt, mais elle n'a pas pu me donner l'endroit exact."

Claudia soupira.

* * *

**Nouvelle forêt.**

La nuit commençait à tomber, Connor faisait les 100 pas, tandis qu'Abby était dans sa tente. Les heures passèrent, et Connor s'était endormi contre un arbre. Il ne sentait pas son portable qui vibrait avec insistance, et n'entendait pas les bruits étranges dans la forêt. Abby vint le secouer :

"Réveilles-toi !" lui dit-elle, paniquée.

Ils virent tous les deux, dans la pénombre, ce qui ressemblait à un dinosaure. Ils commencèrent à courir, puis, s'immobilisèrent, quand ils virent que le dinosaure allait dans la même direction qu'eux, pour leur couper leur retraite. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, Connor se mettant devant Abby, pour la protéger, et le dinosaure tomba à leurs pieds, faisant un bruit d'appareil électronique défectueux. En s'approchant, ils virent que ce n'était en fait qu'un robot.

"Attention, il mord !" leur lancèrent Duncan et Tom du fourré où ils s'étaient cachés pour faire leur blague.

"Espèces d'idiots, va !" leur répondit Connor, qui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Une sirène de police retentit, et Tom et Duncan s'enfuirent.

"Oh, non", gémit Connor quand la voiture s'immobilisa près d'eux.

Il savait qu'ils étaient sur une propriété privée, et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas le droit d'être là.

* * *

**Métro de Londres, Station d'Arsenal.**

L'homme recherchait toujours l'insecte dont on lui avait parlé, et qu'il avait passé la journée à chercher sans le voir. Il examina un trou dans le mur, y pulvérisa du produit, puis, levant les yeux, vit une énorme araignée, qui lui sauta dessus

* * *

**Nouvelle forêt, petit matin.**

Tandis que Nick plaidait la cause de Connor et Abby auprès de l'agent de police qui les avait interpellés, Stephen examinait le robot, et Casey fulminait.

"Ecoute…" commença Connor.

"Non, toi tu écoutes !" l'interrompit-elle en colère. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir en expédition tous seuls, et sans avoir prévenu personne !"

"J'ai prévenu Stephen", se défendit Abby.

"Après que vous soyez arrivés ici, et sans être capable de dire précisément où vous vous trouviez !" (elle baissa la voix) "Et comme par hasard, quand on découvre qu'il existe des ouvertures sur le passé, deux étudiants décident de vous faire une blague. Qui a parlé ?"

Connor leva timidement la main. Casey explosa :

"Tu pouvais pas la fermer ! C'était trop te demander, peut-être !"

Nick lui mit une main sur l'épaule, et lui dit :

"Laisse, je m'en charge."

"D'accord, je sais ce que vous allez dire", dit Connor.

"On est désolés", ajouta Abby.

"L'agent de police ne va pas vous arrêter pour avoir campé sans autorisation. Supposez que ça ait pu être un vrai prédateur, vous auriez fait quoi ? Vous l'auriez apprivoisé ?" (il s'adressa à Connor) "Tu savais exactement ce qui était en jeu, seulement c'est plus fort que toi, tu n'as pas pu tenir ta langue."

"Ouais, mais, enfin, c'est… mettez-vous à ma place, fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. C'était trop énorme. Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai tout fait rater."

"C'était avant qu'il fallait réfléchir à ça", dit Casey, toujours énervée.

"Tu n'as plus qu'à retourner à l'université finir ta thèse. Je te trouverai un autre directeur", ajouta Nick.

"Je suis aussi responsable que lui", le défendit Abby. "C'est pas juste."

"Aussi stupide que lui, ça c'est sûr", répondit Casey. "Seulement tu as su rester discrète, et on risque d'avoir besoin de toi. Tu restes." (elle regarda son oncle) "C'est bien ce que tu allais dire ?"

"Oui, à peu de choses près."

Nick, Casey et Stephen se dirigèrent vers la voiture, tandis qu'Abby regardait Connor, l'air vraiment désolé pour lui. Le jeune homme était au bord des larmes.

* * *

**Hôpital de Londres**

Claudia et Nick étaient allés voir l'employé chargé de la désinsectisation du métro, et parlait actuellement avec le médecin qui s'était chargé de lui.

"Ce genre de chose intéresse rarement le gouvernement," dit la doctoresse à Claudia.

"Pas s'il s'agit d'un crime violent, docteur, surtout si les circonstances sont inhabituelles."

"Bien, la victime a été trouvée ce matin, dans le métro. Il pulvérisait de l'insecticide dans le tunnel. Vu la taille de la plaie, on a dû l'attaquer avec un couteau ou une hache, mais… ça ne tient pas la route."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce qui tue cet homme, ce n'est pas la blessure, c'est un poison."

"Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un l'aurait blessé, pour ensuite lui injecter un poison, c'est ça ?"

"Du venin, pour être précis."

"Comme avec les serpents et les insectes ?" demanda Claudia, tandis que Nick s'approchait du blessé.

"Nous faisons toutes les analyses possibles pour en savoir plus, mais je ne vous cache pas que pour l'instant, le mystère reste entier."

"Il vous a dit quelque chose, avant de perdre connaissance ?"

"Il… Il a vaguement parlé de monstres."

Claudia regarda Nick, qui examinait la blessure de l'homme.

"Non, il s'agit plus d'une perforation qu'autre chose", dit-il. "Ce n'est ni un couteau ni une hache. C'est plus une morsure."

"Une morsure, mais de quoi ?" demanda la doctoresse.

"Excellente question", répondit Nick.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

"Je ne peux pas faire fermer le métro sur une simple intuition", dit Lester à Nick.

"Quelque chose a injecté une dose fatale de venin dans son système sanguin. Ce n'est pas une intuition."

"Il y a forcément une autre explication."

J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous.

"Et comment suis-je censé annoncer ça au maire, hein ? « Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis vraiment navré de devoir plonger le métro dans un tel chaos, mais il semblerait qu'une affreuse bestiole, venimeuse qui plus est, joue les troubles fête » ?"

"Voyons, il ne s'agit pas de fermer l'ensemble du métro, mais juste l'endroit où l'attaque s'est produite", dit Claudia. "Il y a tout un réseau de tunnels désaffectés, par là-bas."

Lester soupira, fit le tour de son bureau, puis dit :

"C'est d'accord. Vous avez gagné."

* * *

**Métro de Londres, Station Aldwich.**

Des voitures noires du gouvernement pilèrent devant l'entrée du métro et des militaires en armes en sortirent. Claudia prit son téléphone.

"Oui, Lester, j'écoute", dit-elle, tandis que les militaires se chargeaient de faire évacuer la station.

La voiture de Nick se gara à proximité, et lui, Stephen, Casey et Abby en sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers Claudia.

"On aurait dû descendre avec eux", dit Cutter.

"Laissez-les descendre en éclaireurs", lui répondit-elle. "C'est déjà bien que Lester nous ait laissés faire, pas vrai ?"

"Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils cherchent", dit Casey.

"Quelle importance ?" fit Stephen. "Il doit pas y avoir tant de prédateurs que ça, à la station Aldwich…"

"Tu changerais d'avis, si tu prenais le métro le vendredi soir", lui dit Claudia.

Stephen regarda Casey, semblant lui demander si Claudia se moquait de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes, ils entendirent des cris, grâce aux talkies-walkies, qui leur permettaient de rester avec l'équipe de Ryan. Ils entendirent celui-ci donner l'ordre de replis. Quand les militaires refirent surface, ils virent que l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé. Cutter examina sa blessure, et Ryan lui dit :

"On aurait dit des araignées, mais avec des pinces, pas des crochets. Certaines faisaient plus d'un mètre ! D'horribles créatures !"

Nick lui mit une main sur l'épaule, et lui dit :

"Et toi, comment tu te sens ?"

"Patraque. Mes oreilles sifflent encore."

"Tu ne vois pas trouble, par hasard ?"

"Non. Par contre, les coups de feu étaient éblouissants, comme des feux d'artifice."

"C'est classique", dit Stephen. "C'est signe qu'il y a trop d'oxygène dans l'atmosphère."

"Et une concentration plus élevée d'oxygène dans l'air provient probablement d'une nouvelle anomalie", termina Casey. "Mais attention, il ne s'agit plus du Permien, cette fois, mais d'une ère beaucoup plus ancienne."

"Comment, plus ancienne ?" demanda Claudia.

"Il s'agit peut-être du Carbonifère, qui remonte à peu près à 300 millions d'années", lui répondit la jeune femme.

"Commençons d'abord par regarder à quoi ces créatures ressemblent", ajouta Cutter, non sans avoir jeter un regard fier à sa nièce. "Ça nous donnera une indication de l'ère en question."

Tous attendirent, les yeux rivés sur Claudia.

"OK, en route", finit-elle par dire.

"Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre", dit Cutter, tandis que sa petite troupe se mettait en route.

Ils allèrent sous un kiosque, pour mettre des combinaisons. Stephen se moqua gentiment de Cutter, en lui disant :

"T'es beau, dans cette combi, ça te va bien…"

Cutter rit de bon cœur. Ryan lui tendit une arme, mais Cutter dit, en la lui rendant :

"Il nous faut des lampes torches. Les plus puissantes que tu puisses trouver."

"Et des lunettes de vision nocturne ?" lui demanda le militaire.

"C'est pas ce qui nous faut", répliqua Stephen.

"Au fait", leur dit Claudia en les rejoignant. "L'employé municipal vient de mourir à l'instant. Ils vont effectuer des tests sur notre blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant Abby et Casey en tenue.

"Abby a plus d'expérience avec les animaux à elle seule que toute notre équipe", répondit Cutter. "Et, tu n'arriveras pas à faire partir Casey."

"Ça m'est égal qu'Abby ait de l'expérience, d'accord. C'est beaucoup trop risqué."

"Je viens de terminer une étude sur les insectes, je m'y connais à fond," répliqua Abby.

Stephen la regarda, amusé, car il sentait bien qu'elle en rajoutait. Claudia regarda Casey, et devant son air décidé, préféra céder.

"Vous, les Cutter, vous êtes bien pareil", maugréa-t-elle, en quittant le kiosque.

"Je prends ça comme un compliment !" lui lança Casey.

"C'en était pas un", lui répliqua Claudia.

Casey haussa les épaules. Nick se tourna vers Ryan, et lui dit :

"Les torches."

Lui et Ryan partirent les chercher, et Stephen dit à Abby, tout en finissant de lacer ses chaussures :

"C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?"

"Plus ou moins", répondit la jeune femme. "Pour être honnête, les araignées ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé."

"Comme ça on est deux", dit Casey.

"Ça tombe bien, vu la description, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de scorpions", répondit Stephen.

"Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux", ironisa Abby, en emboîtant le pas à Stephen.

Casey grimaça, et les suivit. Elle aurait de loin préféré affronter un autre dinosaure. Paradoxalement, ils lui paraissaient moins effrayants. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le tunnel, leurs lampes torches à la main. Ils descendirent sur la voie, et allumèrent les lampes. Ils finirent par entrer dans le couloir menant à la salle où l'équipe de Ryan avait rencontré les insectes. Nick éclaira une araignée, qui s'enfuit à la vue de la lumière.

"Sur le sol", dit-il. "C'est ce que je pensais, elles sont sensibles à la lumière."

Casey frappa Stephen sur le bras, et lui dit :

"Des scorpions, hein ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu trouves que ça ressemble à des scorpions, toi ?"

"Aïe ! Tout le monde peut se tromper !"

Ils continuèrent leur progression, et Abby leva la tête en entendant un bruit juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle vit une araignée, prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle eut le réflexe de lever sa lampe vers l'insecte, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire fuir.

"Ça, c'est un truc à faire des cauchemars", dit-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la pièce où les araignées avaient élu domicile. Elles s'enfuyaient sous leurs lampes.

"Elles ont horreur de ça," dit Cutter.

Casey regardait partout autour d'elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de descendre dans ce tunnel ? Elle n'aurait pas pu rester tranquillement à la surface ? Et rater une nouvelle anomalie ? Ça, non, c'était hors de question ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abby. La jeune femme avait l'air aussi à son aise qu'elle, mais elle continuait d'explorer la pièce. Son ego reprenant le dessus, Casey se déplaça, elle aussi dans la pièce, pour essayer de trouver l'anomalie. Elle s'approcha d'un grillage, qui arborait un trou énorme en son centre. Stephen et Nick progressaient ensemble au centre de la pièce. Soudain, Stephen s'arrêta, en sentant quelque chose sous sa chaussure, et en entendant un craquement. Il baissa la tête, et vit qu'il avait écrasé une « petite » araignée. Il releva la tête, et regarda Nick, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait « oups ». Casey remarqua qu'il y avait une sorte de bave sur le pourtour de l'ouverture du grillage.

"Nick", souffla-t-elle.

Son oncle la rejoignit, puis Abby, et enfin Stephen, qui regardait où il mettait les pieds, afin de ne pas écraser une nouvelle araignée. Ils passèrent le grillage, et trouvèrent enfin l'anomalie, qu'ils admirèrent, puis Cutter dit :

"Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, c'est insensé."

Les araignées arrivèrent alors, et franchirent l'anomalie. De surprise, Abby lâcha sa torche. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, et en se relevant, vit quelque chose qui se cachait derrière des caisses ; et ce quelque chose ne ressemblait pas à une araignée. Elle appela doucement les autres, qui se retournèrent, et regardèrent ce qu'elle regardait.

"C'est quoi, là-bas ?" demanda Casey à Stephen.

"Je n'en sais rien", lui répondit-il, sans quitter la chose du regard.

"En tout cas, c'est pas une araignée", souffla Nick.

"Je te remercie, ça, j'aurais pu le dire toute seule, oncle Nick…"

Ils s'approchaient précautionneusement, quand l'insecte se jeta sur eux, renversant des caisses, et les faisant tous reculer précipitamment. Nick se retrouva séparé des autres. Stephen poussa Casey et Abby à travers le grillage pour les protéger, et Cutter lança des briques sur l'insecte pour le faire reculer. Claudia lui demanda par radio ce qui se passait.

"Il y a une autre créature en bas, mais t'inquiètes pas, on va remonter", lui répondit Nick.

Dans l'autre pièce, Stephen, Abby et Casey cherchaient la créature.

"Stephen !" appela Nick. "Tu vois quelque chose ?"

"Non !"

Puis, un bruit lui fit lever la tête. La créature était juste au-dessus de lui, et rampait au plafond. Il attrapa un objet lourd, et le frappa avec, le faisant tomber. Ensuite, il se plaça entre les filles et la créature. Mais, ils se trouvaient acculés au fond de la pièce, sans aucune possibilité de sortie. Nick siffla pour attirer la créature, et leur dit :

"Courez !"

"Nick !" lui dit Stephen.

"Fais ce que je te dis ! Emmènes les filles loin d'ici !"

"Non, Nick !" cria Casey.

Mais, Stephen la poussa vers la sortie, et claqua la porte au nez de la créature. Une fois sortis de la pièce, il eut à empêcher Casey de retourner pour chercher son oncle. Il dut la ceinturer, pour la forcer à avancer, et il fut surpris de voir la force avec laquelle elle se débattait. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent la lumière du jour : Stephen ceinturant Casey, qui se débattait comme une diablesse, et Abby qui les suivait. Claudia courut à leur rencontre.

"Où est Nick ?" demanda-t-elle.

"A ton avis ?" riposta Casey, tout en continuant à essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de Stephen. "Laisses-moi y retourner, Stephen !"

"Pas question !" répondit Claudia. "Aucun de vous ne retournera là-dessous. Stephen, s'il le faut, assommes-la."

La jeune femme arrêta instantanément de se débattre. Elle regarda Claudia, incrédule, et lui dit :

"Tu ne le laisserais pas faire ça ?"

"On parie ?" riposta Claudia.

"Si je te lâche, tu restes tranquille, et tu jures de ne pas retourner là-dedans ?" lui demanda Stephen, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

Casey acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un seul mot cohérent, tant elle était troublée par se simple contact. A son grand regret, il relâcha son étreinte.

* * *

Nick, resté dans le tunnel, vit avec soulagement que ses amis et sa nièce avaient pu sortir sains et saufs. Puis, il vit la créature se tourner vers lui, et il dit :

"Sauve qui peut…"

Il se retourna, et se dirigea vers le fonds de la salle, où il y avait une porte. Cela lui prit un petit moment pour l'ouvrir, mais il réussit à refermer la porte derrière lui avant que la créature ne s'engouffre dans l'ouverture. Il entendit et sentit la créature cogner contre la porte, pour essayer de la défoncer. Quand elle arrêta de cogner la porte, et que le calme fut revenu, Nick entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il.

_"Nick…"_

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le son de la voix.

Il vit une ombre se profiler sur les parois du tunnel ; une ombre qui s'enfuyait.

"Helen ?" appela-t-il.

* * *

A la surface, Claudia essayait de joindre Nick par radio. Stephen, Abby et Casey la suivaient. Casey fusillait Stephen du regard, parce qu'il l'avait empêchée d'aller porter secours à son oncle.

"Cutter, réponds, je suis inquiète !" (elle se tourna vers les autres) "J'entends rien, il y a trop d'interférences." (elle sortit un plan du métro) "Regardez", dit-elle. "Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie. Ce tunnel a été condamné il y a plus de 30 ans."

"Il devrait être revenu !" dit Casey.

"Ce n'est pas rassurant", ajouta Abby.

"Il s'est peut-être perdu. C'est un vrai labyrinthe", dit Stephen. "Bouges pas, je m'en charge."

Il se dirigea vers le tunnel, mais Claudia l'arrêta :

"Personne ne va nulle part, tant qu'on ne sait pas qui on a en face."

"Il est peut-être blessé", insista Stephen, en revenant sur ses pas.

"Rassures-toi, le savoir seul me contrarie autant que toi."

"Ah oui ?" fit Casey, agressive. "Alors laisse-nous y retourner !"

"Pas question de nous lancer au hasard dans cette course poursuite, surtout si on ne sait pas exactement où il est. Vous avez vu de quelle créature il s'agissait ?"

"C'était un genre de mille-pattes", répondit Stephen.

"Un mille-pattes géant, en fait", compléta Abby.

"J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ses besoins, son mode de vie, ses points forts, ses points faibles."

"On ne peut pas le savoir ! Personne ne le sait !" s'exclama Casey, à bout de patience et de plus en plus inquiète pour son oncle.

"Connor, si", dit Stephen. "Il connaît bien les insectes, il peut nous mettre sur la voie. Il a probablement des magnets d'insectes collés à son frigo !" ajouta-t-il, sa voix montant crescendo, proportionnellement à son énervement.

"D'accord", dit Claudia. "Je m'occupe de le ramener ici."

Elle replia son plan, et le tendit à Stephen. Celui-ci la regarda aller voir Ryan pour lui demander de ramener Connor, afin de s'assurer qu'elle serait occupée ailleurs suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre d'agir.

"Il faut que j'y retourne", dit-il.

"Restes tranquille, tu ne peux pas retourner là-dessous tout seul," lui répondit Abby.

Casey ne dit rien, car elle aussi voulait aller dans ce tunnel. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accompagner Stephen. Deux absences se remarqueraient plus facilement qu'une seule. Elle l'encouragea du regard. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Abby.

"Regarde bien", dit-il en se dirigeant en douce vers le tunnel.

"Ramènes-le", lui dit Casey. (elle vit qu'Abby la regardait d'un air désapprobateur) "Quoi ? C'est mon oncle, qui est là-dessous, je te signale."

* * *

Stephen arriva dans le métro.

"Cutter !" appela-t-il.

Il chercha une arme potentielle, trouva le pulvérisateur de l'employé municipal, et un briquet. Il décida de s'en servir comme lance-flamme, et se dirigea vers la salle où ils avaient laissé Nick. En y arrivant, il vit qu'il restait encore une araignée. Il la fit fuir à coup de lance-flamme, puis se dirigea vers le fonds de la salle.

"Cutter !" appela-t-il à nouveau.

Il traversa le grillage, ses yeux fouillant le moindre recoin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et se retourna à temps pour voir la créature fondre sur lui. Il la tint à distance avec le lance-flamme. Le mille-pattes finit par se réfugier derrière les caisses, et Stephen recula, soulagé. Mais, il passa trop près de l'anomalie, et celle-ci attira le lance-flamme improvisé, qui passa à travers elle. En voyant cela, le mille-pattes revint à la charge. Stephen essaya de lui échapper, retraversa le grillage, mais le mille-pattes l'avait devancé, et se jeta sur lui.

* * *

Abby essayait de contacter Stephen par radio. Claudia la surprit.

"A quoi il joue ?" lui demanda-t-elle, énervée.

Abby la regarda, avec un air de gamin pris en faute. Claudia prit son oreillette, et dit :

"Stephen, bon sang, tu es où ?"

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

"Ça partait d'un bon sentiment", le défendit Abby.

"Ah oui, ça me fait une belle jambe de le savoir !" (elle reprit l'oreillette) "Stephen, réponds-nous. Stephen !"

Elle n'eut toujours pas de réponse. Elle se tourna vers Abby, prête à lui faire des remontrances. Casey vola à son secours, jugeant qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de redescendre", dit-elle.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les héros ! Réussissez, et on vous trouve merveilleux, foirez, et vous laissez tous vos coéquipiers dans un fabuleux merdier ! Bravo, Casey ! Tu peux être fière de toi !" (elle se tourna vers Ryan) "On y retourne, les gars."

Ryan et ses hommes coururent vers l'entrée du tunnel. Abby regarda Casey, et dit :

"Pourquoi tu lui as dis que c'était toi qui lui avait demandé d'y aller ?"

"De nous deux, tu as été la seule à essayer de l'en dissuader. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre pour quelque chose que tu n'avais pas fait…"

En suivant du regard Ryan et ses hommes, les deux jeunes femmes virent arriver Connor. Abby l'appela chaleureusement, et le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir qu'il faisait encore un peu partie de l'équipe.

* * *

Dans le tunnel, Stephen était allongé par terre. Le mille-pattes l'avait mordu et lui avait injecté son venin. Il tremblait, incapable de se relever et de marcher vers la sortie. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et se tourna vers le trou du grillage, en disant :

"Par ici. Aidez-moi."

Il fut aveuglé par la lumière d'une lampe torche. Sa vue était brouillée, il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était là. Et cette personne ne disait rien, ni ne faisait un mouvement pour lui porter secours.

"Pourquoi est-ce vous ne dites rien, hein ?"

Ses paupières étaient vraiment lourdes. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, et à regarder la personne qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, sans bouger.

"Helen…" souffla-t-il.

Nick arriva enfin, et se précipita vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Un bras de fer avec un insecte. L'insecte a gagné."

"Où est-il, maintenant ? OK, je vais te sortir d'ici."

"Je sens plus mes jambes."

"C'est à cause du choc."

Nick l'aida à se remettre debout.

"J'ai un truc important à te dire", lui dit Stephen.

"T'es pas mourant, ça peut attendre."

"Helen est en vie." (Nick s'arrêta, brusquement intéressé) "Elle était là. Elle m'a laissé un message."

"Quel genre de message ?"

"Elle attend de l'autre côté de l'anomalie. Elle a dit… Elle a dit que si tu voulais connaître la vérité, tu devais aller la retrouver."

"Tiens bon, allez."

Il l'aida à sortir de la salle. Arrivés dans le tunnel, il appela :

"A l'aide ! Il nous faut un médecin !"

Les militaires se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

* * *

A l'extérieur du tunnel, Connor faisait un topo à Abby et Claudia. Casey ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du métro.

"OK, Carbonifère, c'est probablement un Arthropleuride, un genre de mille-pattes sous stéroïdes, en gros," dit Connor. "Il est plus ou moins aveugle. Son odorat est assez développé, en revanche. Malgré sa taille imposante et son aspect repoussant, il est assez timide. C'est un insecte plutôt flegmatique. Attaquer, c'est pas son style."

"Celui-là n'est pas dans son assiette", dit Claudia. "Il représente un gros danger ?"

"Il se nourrit exclusivement de bois mort et de feuilles."

"Il ne serait pas venimeux ?"

"Du tout."

Abby se redressa, soulagée, et Claudia dit :

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle."

"Nick !" cria Casey, qui venait de voir son oncle émerger.

Elle se précipita vers lui, le serra dans ses bras, puis vit qu'on allongeait Stephen sur une civière, et qu'il était visiblement mal en point. Les autres se précipitèrent vers eux. Casey prit la main du jeune homme. Cutter écarta le col de sa veste, et montra une plaie assez importante.

"Il s'est fait mordre par l'Arthropleuride", dit-il. "Même plaie, et mêmes symptômes que pour l'employé municipal. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui avant que son système nerveux central ne soit touché. Les araignées sont hors de cause. C'est le mille-pattes le responsable."

"Tu avais dit non venimeux", reprocha Claudia à Connor.

"Tout le monde peut se tromper, que je sache."

"Dis-leur pour Helen", dit Stephen à Nick.

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?" demanda Claudia, tandis que la civière était mise dans l'ambulance.

"J'en ai aucune idée. Il a peut-être des hallucinations."

"Il m'a l'air très lucide, pourtant."

Pendant qu'on le chargeait dans l'ambulance, Stephen regarda Casey, et lui dit :

"Tu sais quoi, je te trouve très jolie."

"Tu délires, je te signale", lui répondit-elle.

"Si tu dînais avec moi ?"

"On en reparlera quand tu iras mieux."

"Je peux pas attendre jusque là…"

"Bien sûr que oui, j'accepte. Je viendrai boire un dernier verre chez toi, je resterai même jusqu'au petit déj, si ça peut te rassurer."

"Génial. C'est drôle, comme tout est facile, quand on est à l'agonie."

"Tu vas t'en sortir, t'as intérêt."

Les larmes aux yeux, elle monta avec lui.

* * *

Une fois à l'hôpital, la doctoresse qui s'était chargée de l'employé municipal lui demanda :

"Qui l'a mis dans cet état, vous pouvez me le dire ?"

"Pas qui, quoi, nuance", répondit Casey. "C'est un mille-pattes".

"Un mille-pattes ? Quel genre de mille-pattes ?"

"C'est difficile à expliquer."

"Si on ne détermine pas précisément quel animal l'a mordu, il mourra."

"D'accord, dites-moi de quelle info vous avez besoin pour trouver un remède, et je…"

"Il n'y a pas de véritable traitement. Personne ne meure jamais des suites d'une morsure de mille-pattes. L'idéal serait de se procurer un échantillon de ce venin, et de mettre au point un anti-venin approprié."

"Ça l'aiderait à aller mieux ?"

"Les anti-venins ne sont pas sans présenter certains risques. Le taux de survie est de 50, mais sans, ses chances de guérison sont nulles."

"Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de le garder en vie."

Elle partit, rejoignant le site de l'anomalie, afin de faire à son oncle le compte-rendu de ce que la doctoresse lui avait dit. Stephen avait les yeux clos, et son corps était toujours agité de tremblements.

* * *

Ryan et ses hommes étaient chargés de faire repartir les créatures vers l'anomalie. A l'aide de leurs lampes torches, ils les repoussèrent afin de les faire repartir d'où elles venaient.

"Ça marche", dit Ryan dans sa radio. "Elles repartent vers l'anomalie."

Pendant ce temps, Casey était revenue, et avait fait son rapport à Claudia, et au reste de l'équipe.

"On ne peut pas lui faire d'examens plus poussés, et trouver un anti-venin à partir de ça ?" demanda Claudia.

"On prendrait trop de temps, il mourrait", répondit Casey.

"Non, le seul moyen de le remettre sur pied est de collecter un échantillon pur de venin sur la créature qui l'a mordu", dit Nick.

"Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?" fit Claudia. "En lui donnant un tube à essai à remplir ?"

Nick esquissa un sourire, et Casey, qui avait compris ce que ce sourire signifiait, dit :

"Oui, c'est l'idée."

"C'est n'importe quoi !" fit Connor, qui avait compris ce que Casey et Cutter avaient en tête.

"C'est notre seule option", répliqua Cutter, en saisissant un talkie-walkie. "Ryan ?" dit-il. "Ryan, t'es toujours là ?"

"La première zone est presque entièrement dégagée, on attaque la deuxième", lui répondit le militaire.

"T'as aperçu le mille-pattes, ou pas ? Si on perd sa trace, Stephen mourra. En d'autres termes, ne le laisse franchir l'anomalie sous aucun prétexte, je répète, ne le laisse pas repartir." (il reposa le talkie et se tourna vers Connor) "Quant à toi, creuses-toi la tête pour trouver un moyen."

"Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?" lui demanda Claudia qui n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

"Je vais partir au devant d'un mille-pattes affamé, jusqu'à ce qu'il me morde."

* * *

Une fois que Connor lui eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait, Nick et son équipe, ainsi que Claudia, rejoignirent Ryan et ses hommes.

"Le bunker est vide. Il a pas pu franchir l'anomalie, sinon je l'aurais vu. Il n'y a que deux solutions : soit il est reparti avant que j'arrive, soit il est derrière cette porte", dit Ryan à Nick, en lui montrant la porte que Nick avait passée pour échapper à la créature.

"C'est parti", fit Nick, en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Casey, Claudia, Ryan et trois de ses hommes le suivirent, et ils passèrent la porte, et montèrent les escaliers.

"Ouvrez grand vos yeux, cette créature est rapide", leur recommanda Nick.

Ils progressèrent dans le tunnel, Nick devant, et les hommes de Ryan juste derrière lui, pour vérifier que le mille-pattes ne les prendrait pas en traître. Cette partie du tunnel se terminait en cul-de-sac. Ils firent donc demi-tour, pour prendre une autre voie, qui s'avéra être aussi un cul-de-sac.

"Il a dû repartir", dit Nick, désespéré. "On l'a perdu. C'est pas vrai !"

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa nièce, et ils put y lire du désespoir, mêlé à de la colère et de la tristesse. Elle allait perdre Stephen, sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire qu'il lui plaisait. Ils repartirent à l'anomalie, où le reste des hommes de Ryan, Connor et Abby les attendaient. Les yeux rivés sur l'anomalie, Nick dit :

"Si Stephen n'était pas revenu exprès pour moi, il n'aurait pas été mordu."

"Voyons, Nick, c'est pas ta faute", lui dit Claudia.

"Professeur !" s'exclama Connor. "J'avais oublié, les Arthropleurides ont pour habitude de creuser. Ils font des trous aux murs, dans les sols, n'importe où. Y'a plus qu'à en chercher un."

Reprenant espoir, ils repassèrent dans la pièce adjacente, et se mirent à regarder partout, à la recherche d'un trou susceptible d'avoir été fait par le mille-pattes. Ils regardèrent sur le sol, sous les lits, poussèrent les caisses et autres objets qui encombraient les murs, examinèrent le plafond. Toute la pièce était passée au crible. Connor trouva le trou, et appela Cutter, en jubilant.

"Cutter ! J'en ai trouvé un ! J'en étais sûr. Il est toujours parmi nous."

Cutter le rejoignit en courant, suivi de près par Ryan et Casey. Claudia tapa sur l'épaule de Connor, en lui disant :

"Bien joué, Connor."

"Jusqu'à quelle profondeur il peut creuser ?" demanda Nick.

"Euh… vu sa taille, 17 mètres sous terre, à peu près."

"OK. Vous êtes prêts, les gars, on y va ?"

"C'est de la folie", lui dit Claudia.

"On a pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen de retrouver sa trace."

"Je vous accompagne aussi", dit Connor.

Cutter lui fit un clin d'œil, et d'un signe de tête, accepta qu'il vienne avec lui. Puis, il regarda Casey, et lui dit :

"Je veux que tu restes ici." (elle allait protester) "Si jamais il arrive à s'enfuir par ce trou, je veux que tu t'arranges pour qu'il revienne vers nous."

"D'accord", dit-elle dans un soupir. "Mais, arranges-toi pour qu'il ne se sauve pas."

Connor retira son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, et dit à Abby :

"Abby, si je reviens pas, je te lègue toutes mes vidéos de _Star Trek_. Ça te fait plaisir ?"

"Je les chérirai", lui assura-t-elle.

"Non, tout compte fait, je préfèrerais que tu les enterres avec moi."

Puis, il rejoignit Cutter et Ryan devant le trou. Cutter tendit à Ryan une bouteille contenant un liquide transparent, et dit au militaire et à Connor :

"Tenez, mettez ça sur vos fringues. C'est de la térébenthine. Les insectes détestent."

Connor et Ryan s'en aspergèrent.

"Prêts ?" leur demanda Nick.

Ils acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le trou.

"Nick", dit Casey. (son oncle la regarda) "Reviens entier… et pulvérise cette sale bête."

Son oncle lui sourit, et entra dans le trou, suivi par Ryan, puis par Connor. Ils progressèrent péniblement, ralentis par des racines.

"C'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse, Connor, c'est pas le moment…" se répétait le jeune homme, qui soufrait de claustrophobie.

Ils finirent par voir la fin du tunnel creusé par le mille-pattes. Cutter en émergea, puis aida Ryan à sortir, en lui tenant son arme, le temps qu'il s'extirpe du trou. Ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une salle très haute de plafond, avec des passerelles à différents niveaux, qui traversaient la pièce.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il a pu grimper jusqu'en haut ?" demanda Ryan à Cutter.

"Autant vérifier."

Nick posa sa lampe sur un bidon métallique, sachant qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre la créature, et ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier, pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Ryan allait passer devant lui, mais Nick le retint :

"Attends, c'est plus logique que je passe devant."

Ryan le laissa faire, et le suivit. Connor, les suivit en regardant en l'air, et dit :

"Claustrophobie et vertige le même jour, ouah, c'est… c'est mon jour de chance…"

"Souviens-toi", dit Nick à Ryan sans écouter Connor. "Tu ne tires pas avant qu'on ait récupéré son venin."

Ils progressèrent, tous les sens en alerte, montèrent encore un étage, et arrivèrent devant un grillage censé empêché le public de passer et risquer de se faire électrocuter par le centre des installations électriques du métro. Le grillage avait été troué. Ils le traversèrent, et se trouvèrent au milieu de la machinerie du métro. Le mille-pattes se baladait sur une poutre juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Sans le savoir, ils se dirigeaient droit sur lui. Connor buta contre un objet métallique, le faisant tomber. Nick se tourna vers lui, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais son attention fut attirée par le mille-pattes, qui était juste devant eux. Il descendit le long des tuyaux, et leur fit face, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Nick s'avança. Il fallait qu'il le morde, afin de recueillir un échantillon de son venin.

"Approche", souffla-t-il.

Comme si la créature avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se jeta sur lui. Nick leva le bras pour se protéger, et le mille-pattes lui planta son dard dans le bras, injectant ainsi son venin mortel. Nick recula ensuite, et Connor se saisit d'un tabouret pour en frapper l'insecte.

"Restez où vous êtes !" cria Ryan, tandis qu'il visait la créature avec son arme.

Il tira une rafale de balle qui blessèrent la créature, et l'énervèrent en même temps. Connor se protégea avec le tabouret, alors que le mille-pattes se jetait sur lui. Il le lui arracha des mains, mais il resta coincé dans sa bouche. Dans ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser, il heurta le générateur électrique, s'électrocuta, et s'écrasa deux étages plus bas, mort. Nick ramassa l'arme que Ryan avait fait tomber, la lui tendit, et souleva la manche de sa combinaison, dévoilant une pochette où le mille-pattes avait déversé son poison. Il la tapota, et dit :

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rapporter ça à Stephen."

* * *

**Hôpital de Londres.**

Casey était dans la chambre de Stephen, et attendait qu'il se réveille. Grâce au venin que Nick avait réussi à récolter, les docteurs avaient été capables de mettre au point un anti-venin, et l'avaient injecté à Stephen. Elle était encore un peu sous le choc. Elle avait vraiment failli le perdre. Connor et Abby entrèrent dans la pièce, et Abby lui demanda :

"Comment il va ?"

"Les convulsions se sont enfin calmées", répondit-elle. "C'est déjà pas mal."

"Tu ressens des choses pour lui, non ?" lui demanda Abby.

Connor vit qu'Abby était triste en disant ça. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Stephen, mais si on se fiait à ce qu'il avait dit quand on le chargeait dans l'ambulance, il préférait Casey, et les sentiments étaient partagés.

"On se connaît à peine…" répondit doucement Casey.

"Ça n'exclut pas d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ça s'est déjà vu", dit Connor. "Tiens, il m'est arrivé exactement la même chose, avec Buffy, la tueuse de vampires. Aucun personnage de fiction ne m'avait fait un tel effet avant elle. C'est son histoire avec Angel, qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, du coup, j'ai rompu."

Abby et Casey éclatèrent de rire. Connor fut ravi de voir qu'il avait réussi à les faire rire. Il n'aimait pas les voir tristes.

"C'est bizarre, hein ?" poursuivit-il. "Toutes les histoires finissent mal, de toute façon."

Stephen toussota à ce moment-là, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tandis que Connor allait appeler le docteur, Casey se pencha vers Stephen. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais avait les muscles comme engourdis.

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Stephen était assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre. Claudia entra. Casey, qui revenait, décida de ne pas entrer. Elle se doutait que Claudia voulait lui poser des questions, aussi décida-t-elle de rester à proximité.

"Salut", dit Claudia en entrant.

"Salut."

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait un vol avec loopings plusieurs fois d'affilé."

"Alors, si tu me parlais d'Helen…"

En entendant le nom de sa tante, Casey dressa l'oreille.

"Que je te parle d'Helen ?" fit Stephen, sincèrement surpris.

"Tu l'as vue…"

"J'ai vu Helen ?" reprit Stephen, de plus en plus surpris. "Quand ça ?"

"Dans le tunnel… c'est ce que tu as dit."

"J'étais dans un état second, je me souviens de rien. J'ai sûrement eu une hallucination…"

"Ouais, peut-être bien", dit Claudia, pas convaincue, mais tout en souriant.

Casey se montra derrière elle, au moment où Claudia se retournait pour partir. Elle entra, et Stephen lui dit :

"Je comprends rien à ses allusions."

Casey s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit, et dit :

"Attends, tu te souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ? Pas même de ce que tu as dit dans l'ambulance ?"

"Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda Stephen, déboussolé.

"Oh, des choses… Je t'avais même presque pris au sérieux…" répondit-elle, voulant faire de l'humour, mais étant au bord des larmes.

"C'était important ?"

Casey baissa les yeux. Comment lui dire qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers elle ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, ce serait comme de lui forcer la main, surtout s'il délirait vraiment dans l'ambulance, auquel cas, il ne pensait pas forcément ce qu'il disait.

"Non, non… Non, pas vraiment", répondit-elle, essayant de faire bonne figure.

"Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, Casey."

Elle le regarda se replonger dans son livre, avec l'impression d'avoir fait un petit pas en avant, pour ensuite en faire deux énormes en arrière. Elle se leva, en disant :

"Je crois que je devrais y aller. Je repasserai te voir demain, d'accord ?"

Stephen acquiesça. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et ne put retenir une larme. Quand elle se redressa, Stephen la vit rouler sur sa joue. Il la retint par le bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Rien", mentit-elle. "Il y a un truc qui me pique les yeux, c'est tout. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer, et me coucher. Bonne nuit."

Elle s'écarta de lui, jusqu'à ce que la main qu'il avait sur son bras glisse jusqu'à la sienne. Elle la serra un instant, puis sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**Métro de Londres, site de l'anomalie.**

Nick était assis sur une caisse, et regardait l'anomalie, espérant que sa femme allait en ressortir, et lui dire qu'elle rentrait avec lui. Chez eux. Connor vint le rejoindre.

"Salut", dit-il. (il vint s'asseoir à côté de Cutter) "Euh… je fais à nouveau partie de l'équipe ?"

"Y'a moyen de t'en dissuader ?"

"Je veux me rendre utile."

"T'as fait un excellent boulot."

"C'est génial", exulta-t-il. "Vous savez quoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre mes compétences au service du bien, et aujourd'hui, c'est fait… en quelque sorte. Je suppose que vous envisagez pas de me donner un petit surnom ?"

"Non."

"C'est pas grave. Je ferai sans."

Puis, il sortit. Cutter regarda à nouveau l'anomalie. Il se leva, et s'en approcha.

"Où es-tu, Helen ?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

* * *

Casey était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait pris son téléphone et regardait le combiné. Elle avait envie d'appeler son père. Elle avait composé son numéro, mais, en ½ heure, n'avait pas eu le courage d'appuyer sur la touche appel. Elle soupira, effaça le numéro, et raccrocha le téléphone. Après toutes ces années, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire ? Et lui, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais appelé ? S'il avait eu envie de reprendre contact, il aurait pu le faire. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, et son numéro était dans l'annuaire. Elle alla prendre une douche. La journée avait été rude, et chargée en émotions. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne froide. Là, elle ferma les robinets, sortit de la douche, se sécha, et alla se glisser sous les draps.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé**

**Chapitre 3**

Un jeune homme se trouvait dans une piscine avec sa petite-amie, après les heures de fermeture. Tous les deux étaient maîtres nageurs, et profitaient du privilège d'avoir les clés de l'établissement pour nager tranquillement. Le jeune homme était monté sur le plongeoir, et plongea dans l'eau, pour rejoindre son amie. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis la jeune femme sortit de l'eau pour aller se changer, tandis que son compagnon remontait pour plonger une dernière fois. Il plongea, mais n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'eau. Un monstre marin préhistorique le happa en plein saut. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur, alors que la créature refermait ses dents sur sa taille. Son amie, attirée par le cri, vint voir ce qui se passait.

"Anthony ?" appela-t-elle.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle descendit sous la surface du bassin, où l'on pouvait voir l'intérieur de celui-ci par des hublots. Elle hurla, lorsqu'elle vit un monstre essayer de casser le hublot.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Nick se trouvait dans une salle de conférence, avec Lester, Claudia et quelques autres personnes. Ils étaient en visioconférence avec Connor, qui se trouvait sur le site de l'anomalie apparue dans le métro. Celle-ci était toujours ouverte.

"Le champ magnétique reste constant à environ 5 tesla", disait-il. "A ce niveau, il n'y a aucun signe de détérioration. Je vais vous montrer."

Il laissa une bouteille en fer être aspirée par l'anomalie. Lester glissa à Nick :

"Qui est cet ahuri ?"

"Connor Temple. Il a l'air d'un imbécile, mais c'est un cerveau", lui répondit Nick.

"Dans le mille !" s'exclama Connor, quand la bouteille traversa l'anomalie. "A chaque fois, j'en reviens pas."

"Nous sommes peut-être à la veille d'Armageddon, mais au moins, cet étudiant agaçant est de notre côté", maugréa Lester. "C'est rassurant…"

"Euh, vous êtes encore là ?" demanda Connor.

Lester coupa la visioconférence.

"La précédente anomalie s'est révélée provisoire", dit-il au reste des personnes présentes, en s'asseyant autour de la table. "Mais, comme vous l'avez entendu, celle-ci n'a pas l'air de disparaître."

"Les anomalies peuvent être intermittentes", intervint Nick. "Elles diminuent de temps en temps, mais ne disparaissent jamais totalement."

"Si c'était vrai, ces créatures seraient venues bien avant", dit Lester.

"C'est peut-être le cas. Les civilisations anciennes parlaient de monstres et de dragons. Peut-être étaient-elles moins naïves que nous le supposons. Les anomalies sont des preuves concluantes que le passé existe, dans une quatrième dimension, aussi réelle et tangible que celles que nous connaissons déjà. Notre devoir est de les prédire, et de les contenir. Il nous faut établir…"

"Merci professeur", le coupa Lester. "Nous nous en chargerons ici." (Nick lui jeta un regard désapprobateur) "Le professeur s'exprime à titre personnel", dit-il aux autres personnes du gouvernement. "Notre politique officielle doit être mise au point."

Un homme entra, et lui tendit un papier. Il le lut, sembla décontenancé, et dit :

"Il semble que nous ayons un autre cas."

Nick et Claudia s'entreregardèrent.

* * *

**Hôpital de Londres.**

Connor se trouvait avec Stephen, qui rangeait ses affaires dans un sac. Les docteurs avaient dit qu'il pouvait sortir.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?" lui demanda Connor.

"Rien du tout après mon entrée dans le tunnel. Mais, ça valait mieux, sans doute."

"Pas pour tout le monde…" (Stephen lui jeta un regard intrigué) "Laisse tomber."

"Ils disent que c'est temporaire, alors bon…"

"T'as dû avoir une sacrée trouille. C'est seulement quand t'as été mordu que je me suis dit qu'un de nous aurait pu mourir. Ça m'a bouleversé."

Stephen le regarda, et lui dit :

"T'as dû traverser l'enfer…"

"Ouais", répondit Connor, sans se rendre compte que Stephen se moquait de lui. "Du coup, ça m'a fait réfléchir à ce qui compte vraiment. Tu vois, on ressent les priorités de la vie… Si tu meures, je pourrais avoir ton baladeur ?"

Stephen le regarda, et s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Abby et de Casey. Cette dernière avait abandonné ses jeans et bottes de moto, et était vêtue d'une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et de bottes à talons. Tous les deux la regardèrent, et Connor dit :

"T'as mis du parfum !"

"Je sais être féminine", répliqua-t-elle.

Stephen lui jeta un regard qu'elle aimerait qu'il lui jette plus souvent, et lui dit :

"Ça te va bien."

Elle sourit, ravie de son effet.

"Merci", dit-elle.

Stephen ne la quittait pas du regard. Abby commençait à être un peu jalouse.

"C'était sympa d'être venu me voir, vous étiez pas obligés", dit Stephen.

"Te la pètes pas trop", lui dit Connor. "Y'en a qui apprécient la fréquentation des infirmières…"

Abby se retourna vers Stephen, qui se dirigeait vers la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, et lui dit, devançant Casey :

"Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi."

"Non, ça ira, ma copine vient me chercher."

Le sourire d'Abby disparut, tandis que Casey resta un instant sans voix. Comment avait-il pu flirter avec elle, alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

"Ta copine ?" parvint-elle à articuler.

"Allison", répondit Stephen. "Elle vient de faire deux ans de recherches sur les maladies infectieuses dans la Forêt Equatoriale."

"Espérons qu'elle est pas du genre à ramener du travail à la maison…" plaisanta Connor.

"Elle a dû te manquer", lâcha Casey, amère.

Conscient qu'un malaise était en train de s'installer, Stephen dit :

"Il faut que j'y aille. Salut."

Il quitta la pièce. Abby fit bientôt de même. Casey se retrouva seule avec Connor, trop hébétée pour pouvoir prendre sa moto et rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Elle voulait se donner du temps pour digérer tout ça, avant de conduire et de risquer un accident. Connor essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

"Deux ans !" s'exclama-t-il. "Et bah, combien de fois ils vont faire l'amour pendant les jours qui viennent ?"

Casey lui jeta un oreiller dans l'estomac.

"Excuses-moi", lui dit-elle.

"C'est rien…"

"Tout ça pour avoir l'air d'une fille !" dit-elle, essayant de faire bonne figure, retenant ses larmes.

"Moi je te trouve canon", lui dit Connor pour la rassurer.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis rentra chez elle pour se changer.

* * *

**Piscine**

Cutter et Claudia se trouvaient avec les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête sur la disparition du maître nageur.

"Il est évident qu'elle a tué son petit-ami", dit l'inspecteur. "On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait du corps. Elle nous bafouille des histoires de monstres, et de serpents de mer…"

"Vous m'autorisez à lui parler ?" demanda Nick.

"De quoi ? De monstres ? Je mène une enquête sérieuse sur un meurtre…"

"C'est pas un meurtre. Anthony Burton a été tué par un prédateur marin préhistorique, qui est ensuite rentré chez lui, à des millions d'années dans le passé."

"Mais d'où vous sortez, vous ?" demanda l'inspecteur à Claudia, tandis que Nick se dirigeait vers la jeune femme.

"Désolée, merci beaucoup, inspecteur", répondit la jeune femme.

Elle rejoignit Nick.

"Cutter, attends !"

"La fille est innocente."

"Je sais."

"On ne peut pas la laisser aller en prison, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait."

"Je vais m'en occuper. Je ferai ce que je pourrai."

* * *

Connor, Casey et Abby étaient assis au bord de l'eau, tandis que Stephen s'était mis en short de bain, et enfilait ses palmes pour voir si l'anomalie était toujours là. 

"Avec tout le chlore dans la piscine, ça m'étonne qu'une créature y soit venue", dit Connor. "Pour un reptile, c'est comme… plonger dans une cuve d'acide."

"Il a sûrement senti le danger, et il est reparti avant que l'anomalie se ferme", dit Stephen.

Sans dire un mot, visiblement en colère, Casey se leva, une fois ses échantillons prélevés, et s'éloigna d'eux, suivie par Abby.

"Alors", dit Connor à Stephen. "Ça va, Allison ?"

"Décalage horaire…"

"C'est drôle, t'as toujours donné l'impression que t'étais avec personne."

"C'est drôle, j'ignorais que je faisais une quelconque impression", répliqua Stephen, agacé que Connor se mêle de sa vie privée.

"Tu serais surpris", répondit le jeune homme, en pensant aux confidences que lui avait faites Abby, et à la réaction de Casey quand elle avait appris que Stephen n'était pas célibataire.

"Connor, je suis flatté, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon type", dit Stephen en entrant dans l'eau après avoir nettoyé son masque.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur**

"La police a inculpé Diane Johnson", dit Claudia à Lester.

"Je sais."

"Nous devons intervenir !"

"Non, certainement pas."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas que cette histoire se répande dans le public. Tant qu'elle est en prison, les journaux ne peuvent pas la joindre."

"Alors, vous les laisser enfermer une jeune fille innocente et traumatisée ?"

"Evidemment, ce n'est pas souhaitable, mais ce serait bien pire de la relâcher et qu'elle déclenche le chaos. Je veillerai à ce qu'on abandonne les poursuites lorsque la crise actuelle sera sous contrôle."

"Mais, ça peut prendre des mois !"

"Vous préférez dire à la police qu'un monstre marin préhistorique maraude dans nos piscines, et dévore les maîtres nageurs ? Je sais que l'injustice est douloureuse, mais une bonne décision est souvent pénible. C'est toute la difficulté de gouverner…"

* * *

Claudia, Casey, Nick et Lester se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. Quelques heures auparavant, une sorte de boule de chair et d'os était remontée à la surface d'un lac artificiel, au milieu des kayakistes. 

"L'analyse ADN est formelle", dit Claudia. "C'est bien le garçon de la piscine. Ou ce qu'il en reste, du moins."

"C'est un bolus", dit Nick. "Une masse régurgitée de chair et d'os. La bête l'a avalé tout rond, et a vomi ce qu'elle n'a pas pu digérer."

"Quel genre de créature a pu faire ça ?"

"Non, ce qu'il faut se demander, c'est comment les restes d'un garçon attaqué dans un piscine ont pu atterrir à 30 kilomètres de là, dans un lac", dit Cutter.

"Il n'y a peut-être jamais eu d'anomalie", dit Lester (Nick regarda Claudia, comme pour lui demander si Lester faisait exprès d'être idiot) "Peut-être que la fille a tué son petit-ami dans la piscine, et a jeté son corps dans le lac."

"Oui, c'est possible", fit Casey. "A condition que vous admettiez qu'elle l'a avalé tout rond, et qu'ensuite elle a fait 30 kilomètres d'autoroute pour régurgiter ses restes."

"D'accord, alors expliquez-vous", dit Lester, que deux Cutter le contredisant commençait fortement à agacer.

"Nous savons que c'est la même bête dans la piscine, et dans le lac", dit-elle. "Peut-être que l'anomalie a un point de départ qui est fixe dans le passé, mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, son point d'arrivée dans notre temps se déplace."

"Elles ne font pas que s'ouvrir, elles bougent", renchérit Nick.

* * *

**Lac artificiel**

Nick et Casey furent emmenés en zodiaque, pour rejoindre les autres. Connor faisait des relevés du niveau de l'eau, tandis qu'Abby analysait des échantillons d'eau.

"Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé", dit Claudia à Nick quand il mit le pied sur la jetée. "Pas d'anomalie, pas de créature, rien du tout. On fouille le lac, mais si ça se trouve, l'anomalie s'est refermée."

"Il me faut des cartes locales détaillées, et la liste de toutes les piscines, les rivières, les lacs, tout ce qui est à proximité", lui dit Nick. "Est-ce que tu peux me trouver ça ?"

"Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ?"

"J'ai eu une idée."

"Tu sais ce qui me manque ? Les réunions de service ennuyeuses et tellement abrutissantes, que le suicide semblait passionnant comme avenir. Et j'étais assise là, à prier qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie."

"Sois prudente avec tes souhaits", lui dit Casey, en allant rejoindre Abby.

"Professeur !" appela Connor. "Professeur !" (Nick le rejoignit en courant) "ça va sûrement vous intéresser. Le lac est hermétique, on est d'accord ?"

"Oui", répondit Cutter.

"Donc, malgré la condensation et les averses, sa profondeur est constante ?"

"Oui."

"Cette marque indiquait la profondeur de l'eau", dit Connor en lui montrant une marque rouge sur un bâton. "Le niveau a baissé de 40 centimètres depuis." (Stephen et Casey arrivèrent en courant) "C'est plus un réservoir, mais une baignoire percée. L'eau s'en échappe littéralement à flot."

"Elle doit s'écouler à travers l'anomalie", dit Casey à son oncle. (ils regardèrent tous le lac) "Ce qui veut dire qu'il est toujours quelque part là-dessous."

* * *

Connor discutait avec Casey de la nouvelle que leur avait asséné Stephen à l'hôpital. 

"Tu sais, Stephen ne se souvient de rien", dit-il.

"Là n'est pas la question. Il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il m'a invitée. Il savait qu'il avait une copine."

"Oui, mais il venait d'être empoisonné par un mille-pattes géant, alors excuses-moi, ça a pu affecter son jugement, juste un petit peu."

Casey soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Elle ne savait pas pour autant si elle était prête à pardonner à Stephen.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" poursuivit Connor. "Ah oui, oui. T'as raison, c'est un faux jeton infidèle, et tu devrais considérer ça comme une expérience et passer… Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés", ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

* * *

Claudia apporta du café à Nick, qui regardait fixement le lac. 

"Tu penses encore à Helen ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Je suis un fonctionnaire hautement qualifié. Nous sommes connus pour notre empathie émotionnelle."

"Quoi que je fasse, elle est toujours là, elle ne s'efface jamais vraiment."

"Etrange. Parmi tous ces gens dans le monde sur qui fantasmer, Stephen a choisi Helen."

Nick regarda à nouveau le lac, cherchant une réponse plausible, quand il vit quelque chose qui retint son attention.

"De la vapeur", dit-il. "Tu la voies ?" (Claudia regarda à son tour le lac) "Le flux marin doit pénétrer, apportant de l'eau plus chaude depuis l'autre côté. La vapeur nous dit exactement où est l'anomalie."

* * *

Stephen ramena le zodiaque avec lequel il était allé faire des repérages. Casey et Cutter se dirigeaient vers les embarcations. Ils avaient enfilé des tenues de plongée. Claudia leur dit : 

"Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de ne pas plonger avec eux ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous", lui répondit Nick.

"Oh, c'est pas ça. Je pense à la paperasse que j'aurai à faire si vous vous noyez." (Nick et Casey rirent) "Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de formulaires…" (à Nick) "Et si tu as raison, et que la créature est encore là ?"

"On la trouvera", lui répondit celui-ci.

Il rejoignit sa nièce, qui s'était assise loin de Stephen, et décida de s'asseoir entre eux, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre eux deux. Un jour, c'était la franche camaraderie, et le lendemain, sa nièce était visiblement fâchée contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ? Le zodiaque les emmena au-dessus de l'anomalie.

Sur la berge, Abby et Connor les regardèrent partir, et Connor dit :

"Mais pourquoi Stephen et Casey font des trucs rigolos, pendant que nous, on collecte des échantillons d'eau ?"

"La combinaison va mieux à Stephen qu'à toi", répondit Abby.

"Ça se discute. Moi aussi, je peux faire des trucs physiques, tu sais. Je ne suis pas qu'une énorme intelligence."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur le site de l'anomalie, les plongeurs aidaient Casey, Stephen et Cutter à se préparer. Quand ils furent prêts, ils plongèrent, laissant les pilotes des deux zodiaques seuls, à bord de leurs embarcations. 

Ils progressaient sous l'eau, un plongeur professionnel devant, et Casey, Nick et Stephen qui le suivaient. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent le plongèrent qui était devant eux traverser l'anomalie, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Ils se regardèrent, attendant que le plongeur retraverse l'anomalie. Puis, voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, Nick fit signe à Stephen et à sa nièce de remonter dans les zodiaques.

* * *

Connor et Abby étaient dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et récoltaient des échantillons d'eau. Des oiseaux qui décollaient de la surface du lac attirèrent l'attention de Connor. 

"Abby", dit-il, l'air crispé. "C'est quoi, ça ?"

La jeune femme regarda dans la même direction que lui, et vit que quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux, sous l'eau. La créature était à côté d'eux. Tous les deux restèrent le plus immobile possible, afin de ne pas faire bouger l'eau. La bête tourna autour d'Abby, qui la suivit du regard, sans bouger. Connor voulut faire un mouvement, pour sortir de l'eau, mais Abby lui dit :

"Non, ne bouges pas, surtout."

Connor obéit. Abby l'interrogea du regard, pour savoir si la créature était toujours dans le coin, et Connor lui fit signe que non.

"Sauves-toi !" lui cria Connor.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, le plus rapidement possible, freinés par l'eau.

"Dépêches-toi, Abby !"

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la berge.

"Ça va ?" demanda Connor.

A ce moment-là, la créature bondit hors de l'eau, et les força à se coller à la grille qui bordait le lac. Elle manqua de les mordre plusieurs fois, tant elle était près de les avoir. Ils essayèrent de lui échapper, mais ils étaient cernés à droite par des kayak, à gauche par des barques, et derrière par la grille. Connor mit Abby à l'abri derrière une barque, se saisit d'un aviron, et frappa la créature avec. Il lui enfonça l'aviron dans le palais, la faisant reculer, et se débattant pour enlever le morceau de bois de son palais, retourna dans l'eau, abandonnant ses proies. Elle retourna à l'anomalie, et y trouva Nick, qui attendait que le plongeur revienne dans le présent. Trop préoccupée par sa douleur, elle ne s'intéressa pas à lui, et traversa l'anomalie qui se referma derrière elle.

* * *

Cutter, Casey et Stephen étaient revenus sur la jetée, et avaient retrouvés Connor et Abby, qui lui racontèrent leur rencontre avec le monstre. 

"C'était un genre de Mosasaure", dit Connor. "Environ 6 ou 7 mètres, du Crétacé, à vue de nez."

"Couvert d'écailles et de cette taille là, il pouvait pas être adulte", dit Cutter.

"Non", confirma Connor.

"Il valait mieux pour vous", dit Casey.

Cutter regarda Claudia, qui dit, en parlant des militaires :

"Ils sont tous bouleversés par la disparition du plongeur. Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé."

"Il nageait tout droit devant nous. Il aurait dû pouvoir faire demi-tour."

"Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ? Es-tu absolument sûr que l'anomalie s'est refermée ?"

"Elle s'est refermée dès que le Mosasaure est ressorti. La température de l'eau était déjà redevenue normale."

"Alors, on l'a perdu."

"Ouais."

* * *

Abby s'approcha de Connor, et lui dit : 

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Elle l'enlaça, au grand ravissement du jeune homme. Il la serra fort contre lui. Abby finit par lui dire :

"C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher."

"Oui, pardon", dit-il, gêné.

* * *

**Ministère de l'intérieur.**

Nick et son équipe se trouvaient dans une salle de conférence avec Claudia et Lester.

"Les anomalies sont l'équivalent temporel d'un séisme assez puissant pour déchirer l'enveloppe entre les dimensions", dit Nick. "D'après moi, la ligne de faille s'est rompue à la piscine, et elle a ensuite couru jusqu'au lac artificiel. Une autre anomalie pourrait très bien se frayer un passage vers notre temps n'importe où le long de cette ligne", ajouta-t-il en suivant du doigt une ligne tracée sur une carte que lui avait fournie Claudia.

"Tremblements de terre, ligne de faille temporelle… Nous nous donnons trop de mal. C'est purement du hasard, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun lien entre tout ça. Essayez de voir le bon côté, Cutter. L'anomalie a disparue, la crise est terminée, je dirai qu'on s'en sort assez bien", dit Lester, dénigrant le travail de Nick.

"A part qu'on abandonne définitivement un homme dans le passé", dit Claudia.

"Il pourrait y avoir une autre brèche sur la ligne de faille à n'importe quel moment", insista Nick. "Vous devriez poster des troupes autour de toutes les étendues d'eau importantes entre le lac et la côte."

"La presse se jetterai sur nous en quelques secondes. Comment le leur expliquer ? Enfin, reconnaissez que ce sont des hypothèses."

Nick jeta un œil à Casey, vit qu'elle faisait un gros effort pour rester calme, et dit :

"Des hypothèses, oui, mais j'ai raison."

"Vous êtes pire que les obsédés du changement climatique. Une journée un peu fraîche en juillet, et c'est une nouvelle période glaciaire…"

"Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux, et de vous sortir le doigt du…" commença Casey, que l'attitude de Lester à l'égard de son oncle et de son travail agaçait au plus haut point.

"Vous faites une énorme erreur", la coupa Nick. "Si jamais l'anomalie resurgit, je vous garantie à tous que ce sera le long de cette ligne."

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

"Toc-toc", dit Casey en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Nick leva la tête du fossile qu'il examinait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi, quand il reconnut se nièce.

"Entres", lui dit-il.

Casey entra dans le bureau.

"Stephen n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-elle, prenant un air innocent, tout en faisant semblant d'examiner les collections de dinosaures de son oncle.

Mais, elle ne réussit pas à le tromper. Sur un sourire entendu, il dit :

"Dis-moi, tu en pincerais pas un peu pour lui ?"

"N'importe quoi !" se récria-t-elle. "Je te signale qu'il a une copine."

"Ah, c'est donc ça…"

"Ça, quoi ?"

"La raison pour laquelle tu ne lui parles plus."

"Il m'a invitée à dîner, et il a flirté avec moi, alors qu'il avait une copine !" s'indigna-t-elle. (sentant qu'il allait lui ressortir le même discours que Connor, elle changea de sujet) "Tu crois qu'il peut vraiment avoir vu tante Helen ?"

"Il délirait à cause du venin du mille-pattes."

Casey fit la moue, pas convaincue.

"Je suis pas sûre. Pourquoi spécifiquement elle ? Il t'a dit quelque chose dans le tunnel ?" (elle vit que son oncle ne voulait pas lui répondre) "Je t'en prie", insista-t-elle. "Ne me laisse pas en dehors de ça !"

"D'accord", céda-t-il. "Il m'a dit qu'Helen m'attendait de l'autre côté de l'anomalie. Elle veut que je la rejoigne."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Elle apparaît, elle disparaît… à chaque fois… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche."

"A chaque fois ? Parce que tu l'as vue ? Depuis quand tu sais qu'elle est vivante ?"

"Peu après qu'on soit rentrés de la Forêt de Dean. Elle est venue dans mon bureau, et y a déposé un coquillage."

Choquée et au bord des larmes, Casey dit :

"Ça fait deux mois que tu le sais, et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? Elle est vivante. Pendant toutes ces années où on l'a crue morte, elle était vivante ! Pourquoi elle nous a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ? Elle nous a abandonnés, et toi, tu étais prêt à faire pareil, pour retrouver une femme qui t'a laissé tomber il y a 8 ans !"

Cutter la regarda, se demandant comment elle pouvait bien savoir ça.

"Ryan m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé de l'autre côté de la première anomalie. Tu voulais rester pour retrouver Helen ; tu n'es rentré que parce qu'il menaçait de rester là-bas si tu ne voulais pas retraverser l'anomalie avec lui. Tu voulais m'abandonner, toi aussi ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Pourtant, c'était ce que tu allais faire ! Ma mère est morte, mon père m'a mise à la porte et m'a sortie de sa vie quand j'avais 17 ans, ma tante s'est faite passer pour morte pendant 8 ans, et toi, tu voulais la rejoindre ! Tu es le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste. Comment crois-tu que j'ai tenu toutes ces années, loin de mon pays et de ma famille ? J'ai failli plusieurs fois baisser les bras, et laisser tout tomber ; rentrer au pays et faire ce que mon père attendait de moi."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Non, parce qu'à chaque fois, je me disais : « Oncle Nick serait tellement fier de moi si j'y arrive. »"

Cutter fit le tour de son bureau, et enlaça sa nièce, qui pleurait maintenant.

"Et je le suis", lui dit-il. "Je l'ai toujours été."

Elle s'aggripa à lui. Ses larmes se calmèrent. Les bras protecteurs de Nick avaient toujours eut pour effet de lui remonter le moral, et ce depuis qu'elle était petite fille.

"Je vais te faire une promesse", lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?"

Casey acquiesça, séchant ses larmes.

"Tu as déjeuné ?" lui demanda Nick.

"Non."

"Alors viens, je t'invite."

Entourant les épaules de sa nièce de son bras, il l'entraîna vers la sortie. Stephen arriva à ce moment-là. Nick lui proposa, pensant que ça ferait plaisir à sa nièce :

"Tiens, Stephen ! On allait déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous ?"

"Pourquoi pas…"

Casey se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de son oncle, et dit :

"Heu… oncle Nick, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc urgent à faire. Ça t'ennuie si on remet ça un autre jour ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non", répondit celui-ci, surpris.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son oncle.

"Je t'adore", lui souffla-t-elle, avant de sortir, sans un regard pour Stephen.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Cutter, et lui dit :

"Elle refuse de me parler, et je sais même pas pourquoi…"

"Quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, tu auras des excuses à lui faire", répondit Nick.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, cafétéria**

Connor était assis à une table, et cherchait des renseignements sur la nouvelle créature qui avait émergée de l'anomalie. Tom arriva derrière lui, et lu par-dessus son épaule.

"Le Mosasaure, hein ?" dit-il. "Un prédateur marin du Crétacé. Tout ce qui mesurait entre deux et vingt mètres de long et pesait deux tonnes s'est éteint il y a 65 millions d'années !" ajouta-t-il, en regardant Duncan, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de Connor. (Connor referma son ordinateur en soupirant) "J'étais en train de lire", protesta Tom. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un nouveau projet ?"

Connor se leva, prit son manteau, et dit :

"Non, non, non, c'est que ça m'intéresse." (il regarda sa montre, cherchant une excuse pour partir) "Il est déjà cette heure là ? Faut que j'y aille."

"Pourquoi courir ?" lui demanda Tom. "C'est la nuit du DVD ce soir. « Terre, champ de bataille » avec les commentaires du réalisateur, et c'est ton tour d'acheter les pizzas."

"Ouais… Vous savez quoi, vous allez mettre ça sur mon compte", leur dit Connor en leur tendant quelques billets. "Je dois aller quelque part."

Ses amis le regardèrent partir, surpris que Connor se désintéresse soudain de leurs soirées DVD rituelles. Tom s'assit à la place de Connor, et demanda à Duncan :

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

"Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il nous en veut toujours pour notre petite farce."

"Oh, tu parles… Notre faux dino était un vrai chef d'œuvre."

"Ouais", fit Duncan en souriant. "Peut-être qu'il a une copine…" (Tom rit) "Non", fit Duncan en secouant la tête, la possibilité que Connor ait une copine était inconcevable.

"Non, moi je crois que ça doit être un truc assez radical, tu vois. Il a raté ma soirée marathon Gerry Anderson hier. Il a dit que ça l'intéressait plus."

"Ça alors, c'est bizarre !"

"Et cette soudaine obsession des dinosaures ?"

"Il est peut-être sur quelque chose, des fouilles quelque part, un beau fossile, je sais pas, un truc qu'il veut garder pour lui…"

"Ça, ce serait très égoïste… Moi, je crois qu'il faut surveiller ce garçon de très près."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur**

Stephen et Nick avaient fini leur déjeuné, et s'étaient rendu au Ministère. Stephen passa devant un écran où il put voir des photos de l'anomalie du métro. Ces images provoquèrent des flashs, et il se rappela avoir vu Helen quand le mille-pattes l'avait mordu. Il regarda Cutter, qui discutaient avec Claudia, puis sortit de la pièce. Cutter le trouva appuyé à une balustrade, assez agité.

"Tu viens, on y va", dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Mais, Stephen ne bougea pas.

"Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose", dit-il, alors que Nick l'interrogeait du regard.

"Tu veux dire, d'Helen ?"

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ? T'es allé la chercher ?"

"J'en ai parlé à Casey. Si Helen avait voulu me parler, elle l'aurait fait. Pourquoi continuer à se moquer de moi ?"

"Tu veux dire que c'est pas la première fois ! Depuis quand tu sais qu'elle est vivante ?"

"Depuis peu de temps. Pendant toutes ces années, elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte. Elle m'a fait vivre ça. Casey avait 17 ans, elle avait perdu sa mère, son père l'avait mise à la porte, et sa tante a simulé sa propre mort. Elle était toute seule pour tenter de surmonter ça. Elle en a été très affectée, mais elle n'en a rien dit. Je viens juste de l'apprendre. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?"

"Arrêtes, tu veux ? Il peut y avoir des tas qui l'ont poussées à faire ça. Ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant, elle veut te voir."

"Elle t'a laissé mourir tout seul…"

"Elle a pu croire que les secours allaient arriver !"

"Ou ça lui était égal…" répliqua Nick. "Tu crois que je veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre, pendant des années. Et si… si la vérité était pire que l'ignorance ? Tu vas le dire aux autres ?"

"Non, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais, si c'était ma femme, je traverserai un million d'anomalies pour elle."

"Justement, elle ne l'est pas."

"Mais, elle comptait pour moi, aussi."

"Ça, je sais. Alors, on y va ?"

Stephen le suivit.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la journée, Claudia et Lester discutaient d'un incident qui venait de se produire.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais un plombier aurait été attaqué dans une cave", dit Claudia.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous savez combien ils prennent…"

"La femme dit que les dégâts ont été causés par un genre de gros reptile."

"Et, vous allez me dire que l'endroit est situé sur la fameuse ligne de faille de Cutter ?" (Claudia hocha la tête) "Je commence vraiment à détester cet homme. Et j'entends déjà sa nièce me jeter un truc désagréable à la figure…"

"Que voulez-vous, elle défend son oncle…"

"Sacrée famille", soupira Lester.

* * *

**Site de la nouvelle anomalie**

Des voitures noires du gouvernement se garèrent devant la maison.

"A toutes les unités, un deuxième corps a été trouvé dans la cave", cracha la radio. "Je répète, un deuxième corps a été trouvé dans la cave."

Les militaires en civil descendirent de voiture, en prenant bien garde que personne ne voit leurs armes, et entrèrent dans la maison. Ryan arriva près du corps du plongeur disparu dans le lac, et dit, alors qu'on refermait le body-bag :

"Attendez."

Il prit le mouchoir, qui était autour du poignet du mort, et lut les initiales « HC » brodées dessus.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur**

"Je veux qu'on tienne la presse aussi loin que possible", dit Lester à Claudia. "S'il le faut, on invente un histoire de crocodile échappé, et sinon, on nie en bloc."

Le téléphone de Claudia sonna. Elle le retint, alors qu'il s'éloignait, et décrocha.

"Claudia, j'écoute… D'accord… Merci." (elle raccrocha) "Ils ont trouvé un cadavre dans la cave. Le plongeur des Forces Spéciales."

"Super", soupira Lester.

* * *

**Site de la nouvelle anomalie.**

Claudia gara sa voiture, et en descendit. Ryan vint à sa rencontre, et lui dit :

"C'est notre plongeur, celui qu'on a perdu dans le lac. Il a dû mourir d'un choc." (il sortit une pochette plastique contenant le mouchoir récupéré sur le cadavre) "On a trouvé ça autour de son poignet, et on ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé là."

Claudia regarda le mouchoir, et vit les initiales « HC ». Elle entra dans la maison, et alla dans la cave, retrouver Nick, Casey et Stephen.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardée ?" lui demanda Nick. (elle lui jeta un regard étrange) "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle lui montra le mouchoir, sans dire un mot. Nick et Casey reçurent un choc en le reconnaissant.

* * *

Claudia et Nick étaient remontés dans la maison pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Claudia était énervée après Nick, et attendait que celui-ci s'explique. Conscient qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle, il commença : 

"La vieille tante un peu folle d'Helen nous offrait toujours ces mouchoirs. Le même cadeau à tous les Noëls et pour nos anniversaires. Nous avions l'habitude d'en rire." (Claudia attendit, toujours en colère) "C'est un message. Ça veut dire qu'Helen m'attend de l'autre côté de l'anomalie."

"Comme elle t'attendait dans le métro…"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu m'as menti. T'as menti à tout le monde."

"Essaie de considérer ça de mon point de vue, tu veux ?" dit Nick, qui ne voulait pas que Claudia sache que Casey et Stephen étaient au courant. "Je viens de découvrir que ma femme, qui était morte, est en vie."

"Elle peut savoir des choses. Des choses qui pourraient nous aider ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider de ce que nous devions savoir ou pas !"

"Mais, c'est ma femme."

"Peut-être que de ce fait, tu crois avoir certains privilèges particuliers, mais ça nous concerne tous. Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici."

Elle jeta le plastique contenant le mouchoir par terre, et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour explorer l'anomalie étant arrivé, Stephen et Casey étaient en train de le décharger et de le mettre sur des chariots, pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison. Stephen posa le sac qu'il avait dans la main, et s'arrêta pour regarder Casey, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme le regarda, et lui dit : 

"Quoi ?"

"La mémoire m'est revenue. En partie, du moins, et assez pour savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux."

"On a du boulot, tu sais, Stephen", répondit Casey sur un sourire, voulant éviter cette conversation.

"Tu veux pas qu'on en parle ?"

Casey s'arrêta, consciente qu'elle n'y couperait pas, et dit :

"Ecoutes, j'en ai fait un peu trop, mais c'est déjà oublié", dit-elle, alors que la douleur était encore vivace.

"Je me souviens, et tu oublies… Typique… Ecoutes, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, et je ne voulais pas mourir sans que tu saches que… je t'aime beaucoup", dit-il, tournant la tête pour éviter son regard, gêné de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments.

"Tu aurais dû penser à ta petite-amie."

"Oui, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle est moi, on est plus aussi proches qu'avant."

"Ecoutes", dit Casey en prenant une bouteille d'oxygène. "Elle est revenue, maintenant, et vous allez pouvoir refaire connaissance."

"Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser."

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire… J'ai un peu craqué pour toi, mais maintenant, c'est fini", dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

En elle-même, elle sentait bien que si Stephen persistait à vouloir parler de cette histoire, elle allait sûrement craquer. Elle était déboussolée, et le fait de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps ne l'aidait pas pour la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

La voiture de Lester arriva, escortée par deux motards. Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée menant à la maison. Lester descendit, et Ryan vint l'accueillir, en disant :

"La zone est sécurisée, monsieur."

* * *

Lester avait fait venir Nick et son équipe pour une réunion improvisée. 

"La révélation que Helen Cutter est toujours en vie change tout", dit-il.

"Elle est vivante ?" s'étonna Connor. "Euh… comment j'ai raté ça ?"

"C'est une longue histoire", dit Claudia, non sans noter que ce qu'avait dit Lester n'avait déclenché aucune réaction de surprise chez Casey et Stephen.

"Alors, pendant 8 ans, elle a vécu dans le passé ?" continua Connor, qui cherchait à comprendre. "Ben ça alors, elle va rien piger à l'Ile de la Tentation…"

"On se tait, Connor", lui dit Claudia.

"Elle a 8 ans d'avance sur nous, dans la compréhension des anomalies", dit Lester. "Son savoir nous serait très précieux, nous devons le partager."

"Ce qui serait bien si elle était là", dit Stephen.

"Mais, elle n'y est pas", compléta Casey.

"C'est pourquoi nous allons la retrouver. Nous savons qu'elle veut prendre contact. Nous devons la ramener ici, par la force, s'il le faut."

Casey manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et s'exclama :

"Quoi ! Vous êtes toujours aussi abruti, ou c'est notre jour de chance ?"

Stephen l'empêcha de poursuivre sur cette pente particulièrement savonneuse, et Cutter dit :

"Eh, c'est de ma femme dont vous parlez."

"C'est pourquoi je veux que vous passiez par l'anomalie pour la ramener."

Nick et Casey le regardèrent, se demandant où était le piège. Ils eurent la réponse à cette question quand Lester poursuivit :

"Vous aurez une escorte militaire, bien sûr."

"Pour quoi faire ?" fit Cutter. "La tuer si elle veut pas revenir ?"

"Pour vous protéger… tous les deux. Dans le cas contraire, vous coupez immédiatement tout lien avec la recherche sur les anomalies, et nous allons la chercher nous-même."

Stephen ressentit, lui aussi, l'envie de faire comprendre à Lester tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui.

"D'accord", dit Cutter.

Sa nièce le regarda, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Nick…" dit-elle.

Son oncle la regarda, puis poursuivit :

"Mais à une condition. J'irai la chercher tout seul, et sûrement pas par la force. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais si elle refuse de venir, il faudra s'en contenter."

"Comment te faire confiance ?" demanda Claudia.

"J'y crois pas", murmura Casey en entendant ça.

"Oh, je suis sûr que le professeur Cutter ne nous lâchera pas encore…" persifla Lester. "Vous arriverez à vous souvenir de quel côté vous êtes", ajouta-t-il pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Casey fit un mouvement vers lui, prête à lui écraser son poing sur le nez, mais Stephen la retint, l'écartant du passage de Lester qui quittait la pièce. Avant de sortir, ce dernier se retourna, regarda Casey que Stephen retenait toujours par les bras, et lui dit :

"Quant à vous, Casey, j'ose espérer que vous ne me parlerez plus jamais de cette façon."

"Ça dépend. Faites marcher votre cervelle, et on en reparlera après. Oh, et à propos… Pour vous, ce sera Melle Cutter. Casey, c'est juste pour mes amis."

Lester quitta la pièce. Stephen lâcha Casey, et la regarda, lui faisant bien comprendre du regard qu'elle avait été trop loin avec Lester. Elle soupira de lassitude. Le manque de sommeil avait vraiment un effet désastreux sur sa capacité à rester cordiale, même avec ceux qu'elle détestait.

* * *

Stephen était dans la cave avec Nick. Celui-ci était en tenue de plongée, et déjà dans l'eau. 

"Bon, t'as 1h d'oxygène, et 1600 mètre de corde", lui dit Stephen. "Repères-toi à la boussole, quand tu seras arrivé. Et surtout, restes attaché. Au bout de 2h, on te ramènera. La pression de l'eau dans l'anomalie va être très forte, et donc plus tu nageras vite, plus tu utiliseras de l'oxygène." (il lui montra un fusil à harpon) "Et ça, c'est efficace à une distance de 10 mètres. Si tu dois t'en servir contre un prédateur, attends de voir le blanc de ses crocs."

Nick plongea, et traversa l'anomalie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du perron, Casey regardait Claudia parler à Lester, et cette conversation avait l'air plutôt animée. Visiblement, Claudia n'était pas d'accord avec ce que lui disait Lester. A cette distance, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ne voulait pas s'approcher pour le savoir. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle se ferait repérer tout de suite. Lester dut sentir son regard posé sur lui, car il se tourna vers elle, et la regarda. Abby se glissa derrière elle, et lui murmura : 

"Tu devrais aller t'excuser…"

Casey la regarda, et répondit :

"Pas question. Il l'a mérité."

"Peut-être, mais si tu ne le fais pas, il a le pouvoir de t'écarter de l'équipe."

Casey reporta son regard vers Lester, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle savait qu'Abby avait raison, mais il lui coûtait de faire des excuses à un homme qui était aussi méprisant envers les autres, sous prétexte qu'il occupait un poste important au gouvernement. Elle soupira, rejetant la tête en arrière, et se dirigea vers Lester en traînant les pieds. Elle réussit à esquiver un militaire qui se dirigeait vers elle, et rejoignit Lester, avant que le militaire ait pu l'arrêter.

"Je peux vous parler ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Si c'est pour m'insulter, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine", répliqua celui-ci.

Elle ravala une remarque acerbe, et dit :

"En fait, je venais pour…" (formuler cette phrase lui coûtait vraiment beaucoup) "m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, et pour ce que je vous ai dit."

Lester eut l'air sincèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Bien, euh… je vous remercie, Casey." (elle grimaça) "Melle Cutter ?" proposa-t-il.

"Mieux", acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers le perron, préférant ne pas rester trop longtemps avec lui, sous peine de commettre un nouvel impair. Abby la regarda, et lui sourit, leva les deux pouces en l'air, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien fait. Casey lui rendit son sourire. Elle grimpa les marches du perron quatre à quatre, et Abby lui dit, quand elle la rejoignit :

"Tu as bien fait."

"J'espère…"

Elle rentra avec Abby, et tandis qu'elle allait voir Connor, Casey descendit à la cave, rejoindre Stephen et Ryan. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Stephen.

"Il vient de passer l'anomalie", lui dit Stephen.

"Et moi, je viens d'aller voir Lester pour m'excuser." (Stephen lui jeta un regard surpris) "Eh, je sais reconnaître quand je suis allée trop loin !" protesta-t-elle. (Stephen lui jeta un regard signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe) "D'accord, Abby m'a encouragée à y aller", admit-elle.

Stephen sourit. Il ne la connaissait pas bien, mais il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais allée voir Lester pour s'excuser, si on ne l'y avait pas poussée.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Nick arriva sur la plage, se débarrassa de son équipement, et se mit en quête de sa femme.

"Helen !" appela-t-il.

Des volatiles feulaient sur son passage. Il était sur leur territoire, et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Il finit par trouver sa femme, en train de se baignée, nue dans un lac. Il la regarda.

"Bonjour, Nick !" lui lança-t-elle, tout en nageant. "Je vois que tu as eu mon message."

Elle finit par sortir de l'eau, et se rhabilla. Nick lui tourna le dos, afin de préserver son intimité.

"Tu as maigri", lui dit-elle. "Tu ne te nourris pas bien."

"Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais morte."

"La personne que tu connaissais est morte. Mon ancienne vie s'est achevée il y a 8 ans. Tu peux te retourner, je suis décente." (Nick de retourna et la regarda) "Ce n'est pas très facile, je suis d'accord."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter le bla-bla ?" demanda Nick qui sentait monter la colère. "Pourquoi t'es pas revenue ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant que ça, Nick ? Que je sois restée ici, ou que je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je faisais ?"

"Je ne suis pas perturbé, mais je ne sais plus qui tu es."

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue ? Parce que je savais que ta conscience t'autoriserait à laisser n'importe qui entrer et piétiner cet endroit, alors que moi, je n'étais pas prête à le partager." (elle regarda les créatures qui les entouraient) "Hesperonis", dit-elle. "Effrayant de près, mais très malhabile, et pas malin du tout. Quel est le problème, Nick ? Tu veux des excuses, c'est ça que tu veux ?"

"Huit années de ma vie me ferait plaisir. C'est plutôt à Casey que tu devrais faire des excuses. Elle t'adorait, et tu l'as laissée tomber."

"S'il te plait… Il y a sans arrêt des gens qui souffrent et qui se consolent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle serait différente ?"

"Dis-moi pourquoi t'es revenue, alors." (elle sourit) "Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux quelque chose ?"

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Stephen bougea légèrement, et Casey, qui s'était appuyée contre lui, se redressa pour lui permettre de se lever et de remonter les escaliers.

"Abby", dit-il, en arrivant en haut. "Ça fait combien de temps ?"

"91 minutes et 41 secondes", répondit celle-ci, en lui montrant son chronomètre.

Il allait redescendre, mais Connor, penché sur un plan, le retint :

"Les égouts, Stephen. En principe, une créature doit pouvoir circuler dans les canalisations et atteindre la rivière, et de là, aller n'importe où elle veut."

"Et alors ?" demanda Stephen.

"Ben, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les canalisations ne peuvent contenir qu'un petit Mosasaure."

"Petit comment ?" demanda Abby.

"Pas assez petit", lâcha Connor.

Casey les rejoignit au moment où un groupe de militaire en tenue de plongée entrait dans la maison, en suivant Claudia.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle à Claudia.

La jeune femme referma la porte en verre, sans répondre. Casey redescendit à la cave, les larmes aux yeux. Stephen la suivit.

"Casey !" appela-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Il lui avait promis", dit-elle, les dents serrées. "Si Helen ne veut pas rentrer, ils vont faire quoi ? La traîner par les cheveux ? La rouer de coups ? L'abattre ? Ce sale petit enfoiré arriviste ! Je te jure que je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents une par une ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller m'excuser !"

Stephen descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Ryan la regarda, désolé pour elle. C'était une partie de son boulot qu'il détestait, mais il devait obéir aux ordres. Il avait été formé pour ça. Il allait devoir faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, mais sur ce coup là, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis ; on lui avait donné un ordre, et il allait devoir obéir.

"Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, maintenant", dit Stephen, aussi écoeuré et en colère que Casey.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Helen prit un thermos de café, et en servit un à Nick, qui lui demanda, s'étonnant voir qu'elle avait un tel objet, et qui plus est neuf :

"Tu es déjà revenue ?" (elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il le savait très bien) "Est-ce que tu m'as vu pleurer ? Est-ce que tu es venue à l'enterrement ?"

"Non, c'était bien ?"

"Ça allait."

"Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, Nick. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est venir avec moi. Il y a plus d'anomalies que tu ne peux imaginer, et je sais comment les trouver."

"Je t'ai posé une question. Pourquoi vouloir de moi maintenant, après si longtemps ?"

"Je suis humaine. J'ai besoin de compagnie. Je veux partager ce… cet incroyable cadeau. Mais rien qu'avec toi. Nick, j'ai vu de telles merveilles, des choses que tu ne croirais pas."

Il se détourna d'elle.

"Tu me demandes d'abandonner ma vie. De quitter tout ce que je connais. Y'a des gens qui meurent de l'autre côté, et tu voudrais que je l'enfuies avec toi ?"

"Les animaux et les espèces aussi meurent." (il eut un rire désabusé) "Tu sais que j'ai raison. Un jour, l'humanité disparaîtra, tout comme les dinosaures, et la nature s'en fiche. Quelque chose d'autre prendra notre place. Laisse tout le reste derrière toi. Viens avec moi."

"J'ai un travail à faire, tu peux m'aider, si tu veux."

"Tu ne veux plus de moi ?"

"Je te demande de revenir avec moi."

"Je t'offre la clé du temps… La clé du temps, Nick. Et tu tournes le dos ? Tu dis être un scientifique…"

"Je suis un être humain."

Il commença à partir, se retourna et dit :

"Ces 8 dernières années t'ont peut-être fait oublier la notion de famille. Pas moi. J'ai fait une promesse à Casey, et je compte bien l'honorer."

Il repartit vers la plage où il avait laissé son matériel. Il se rééquipa, et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Il était tout près de l'anomalie, quand un Mosasaure décida de s'en prendre à lui, et le cogna plusieurs fois. Nick tira au harpon sur lui, puis nagea le plus vite qu'il put vers l'anomalie. Un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui apprit que le Mosasaure le poursuivait. La créature trancha son tuyau d'arrivée d'air. Nick préféra se débarrasser de sa bouteille, et la laissa tomber au fond de l'eau. Le Mosasaure revint à la charge, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, un autre Mosasaure, plus grand, la happa. Nick, à court d'oxygène, se laissa sombrer.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Abby dit par radio à Stephen :

"Le temps est écoulé, ça fait 2h. Il va manquer d'oxygène."

En entendant cela, Stephen prit la décision de tirer sur la corde pour le ramener, aidé par Casey et Ryan. Ils tirèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, pour éviter que Nick reste trop longtemps sous l'eau sans oxygène. Quand il retraversa l'anomalie, Ryan dit :

"Il a perdu sa bouteille."

Stephen sauta à l'eau, et remonta Cutter, aidé par Ryan. Casey se chargea de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il était peut-être mort. Nick finit par tousser, et cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée, et ouvrit les yeux. Ryan avait appelé un médecin par radio. Quand ils le remontèrent, il fut mit sur un brancard.

"Helen était avec toi ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"Oui."

"Alors elle était là-bas." (à Ryan) "Vous savez quoi faire ?" demanda-t-elle, pendant que Nick était emmené dans une ambulance à l'extérieur.

"Allons-y", dit Ryan aux hommes-grenouilles, qui redescendirent dans la cave.

Stephen et Casey les regardèrent passer, complètement effarés de voir la tournure que prenaient les événements.

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Stephen à Claudia.

"Désolée, c'est pas de mon ressort."

"Quoi !" fit Casey, en la regardant sortir. (à Stephen) "Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas", dit-il, en la serrant contre lui.

Ils sortirent eux aussi de la maison.

* * *

Dans l'ambulance, Nick reprenait connaissance. Abby et Connor étaient à ses côtés, Stephen et Casey ayant préféré rester à proximité de la maison. Les militaires les surveillaient, prêts à les empêcher par tous les moyens d'approcher Helen quand ils la ramèneraient. 

"J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ?" demanda Nick.

Abby et Connor s'entreregardèrent, et Abby répondit, en baissant les yeux :

"Pas longtemps."

"Il faut que je parle à Claudia."

"Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise", lui dit Abby.

Cutter se leva, et descendit de l'ambulance. Aussitôt, il fut encerclé par des militaires qui le menacèrent de leurs armes, en lui criant de ne pas bouger. Nick s'immobilisa, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se serait cru perdu dans un épisode de _La 4__ème__ dimension_. Quelques instants après, Lester sortit de la maison, suivi par les plongeurs de Ryan, qui entouraient Helen et la conduisirent de force jusqu'à une voiture. Helen avisa Nick, et le fusilla du regard, persuadée qu'il lui avait tendu un piège. Casey voulut s'avancer vers sa tante, mais un militaire la repoussa sans ménagement, et pointa son arme sur elle. Stephen se plaça entre l'arme et la jeune femme, qui s'accrocha à son bras. Nick fut choqué de voir sa nièce ainsi menacée, et sa femme emmenée de force. Il jeta un regard effaré vers Claudia, qui montait dans une voiture avec Lester, un air désolé et impuissant sur le visage. Quand ils furent partis, Nick se précipita vers sa nièce, qui était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, toujours cramponnée au bras de Stephen. Elle regardait toujours l'endroit où se trouvait la voiture qui avait emporté sa tante, quelques instants plus tôt. Son oncle la prit par le bras, et l'attira à lui. Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui ; dans son regard se lisaient toute son incompréhension et sa colère. Huit ans sans voir sa tante, à la croire morte, et maintenant qu'elle réapparaissait, on la lui enlevait de force, ne lui accordant que quelques secondes pour la voir, menacée par une arme. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de questions à lui poser ; et même ça, on le lui avait refusé.

"Je vais aller au Ministère", lui dit Nick. "Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'on la laisse partir. Dès que je sais quelque chose, je t'appelle, d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot, toujours sous le choc.

"Stephen, soit gentil, occupes-toi d'elle, tu veux ?" demanda Cutter à son ami.

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête, mais Casey, sortant de sa torpeur, dit :

"C'est pas la peine. Je vais bien. Je… J'ai envie d'être un peu seule."

Elle s'écarta de son oncle, prit sa moto, et rentra chez elle. Arrivée là, elle laissa sa moto, et partit à pied. Elle avait besoin de marcher. Ça lui ferait du bien, et l'aiderait à réfléchir, et à assimiler les derniers événements.

* * *

**La nuit tombée.**

On frappa à la porte de Stephen. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir, espérant que ce ne soit pas Allison. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne se sentait pas la force de devoir tenir une conversation normale. Il eut la surprise et le soulagement de voir Casey, que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il essayait de joindre, sur son palier. Ses larmes se confondaient avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux. La jeune femme était trempée jusqu'aux os, et grelottait.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda-t-elle en claquant des dents.

"Bien sûr !" répondit-il, en s'effaçant précipitamment. "Tu es complètement trempée", ajouta-t-il en revenant avec des serviettes.

"J'ai marché longtemps, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait, ni qu'il faisait nuit."

Stephen lui essuya le visage, et commença à lui sécher les cheveux. La jeune femme se serra contre lui, en disant :

"Je savais pas où aller. Ça a pas été une journée facile. Ils l'ont arrêtée comme une vulgaire criminelle."

"Tu as bien fait", lui répondit Stephen.

Elle le regarda. Il lui rendit son regard, tout en continuant de lui sécher les cheveux. Mais, ses gestes se transformèrent en caresses. Il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, quand Casey demanda soudain, en s'écartant de lui :

"Allison n'est pas là ?"

Le regard de Stephen s'assombrit.

"Non", répondit-il. (elle frissonna ; il se souvint qu'elle était trempée) "Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, ça te fera du bien. Je vais mettre tes vêtements à sécher."

Elle acquiesça, et il la conduisit jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où elle se déshabilla, avant de prendre une douche chaude, qui la réchauffa et la détendit. Pendant ce temps, Stephen lui prépara un thé, et mit ses vêtements à sécher. Quand Casey ressortit, elle portait un tee-shirt appartenant à Stephen. Celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle accepta volontiers, et demanda :

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Je n'ai plus froid."

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et discutèrent, tout en buvant leur thé. Casey avait été choquée de voir sa tante emmenée de force entre deux militaires armés ; choquée qu'un citoyen britannique puisse être traité ainsi par son propre gouvernement. Puis, à mesure que le temps avançait, toute la tension retombant, elle se sentit très lasse. Stephen le vit, et lui dit :

"Prends mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé."

"Dors avec moi, s'il te plait."

Stephen hésita, puis finit par accepter. Ils allèrent se coucher. Casey s'endormit presque aussitôt, et dans son sommeil, se pressa contre Stephen, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain. Gênés, ils se séparèrent, et se levèrent. Ils étaient en train de petit-déjeuner, quand Allison frappa à la porte, apportant des croissants à Stephen. Quand elle entra, et qu'elle vit Casey, vêtue d'un tee-shirt à Stephen, elle se figea. Elle se tourna vers Stephen, et lui dit :

"J'étais juste venue te voir pour qu'on puisse petit-déjeuner ensemble, mais je vois que tu as déjà de la compagnie." (elle lui tendit le sac en papier contenant les croissants) "Tiens, et bon appétit."

Elle ressortit. Casey, se rendant compte qu'elle avait mal interprété la situation – d'ailleurs, qui ne se serait pas trompé en les voyant comme ça ? – lui courut après. Faisant fi de ce que sa tenue avait d'incongrue, elle l'a rattrapa dans le couloir.

"Allison, attendez !"

La jeune femme se retourna.

"Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Stephen m'a parlé de vous.

"Vous saviez qu'il avait une copine, et vous avez quand même couché avec lui ?"

"Quoi ? Non, attendez, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je sais que la situation peut porter à confusion, mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Stephen et moi. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de pénible, hier. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler, alors je suis venue ici. J'ai dormi ici, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas couché avec Stephen, d'accord ? Si je suis habillée comme ça, c'est parce que mes vêtements étaient trempés et qu'on les a mis à sécher." (elle s'arrêta un moment, et jeta à Allison son regard le plus sincère) "Je ne vous ai pas pris votre petit-ami."

Allison eut un sourire triste, et répondit :

"De toute façon, il y a longtemps que je l'ai perdu. Depuis que je suis partie dans la Forêt Equatoriale, nous sommes devenus des étrangers. Mais… merci de votre honnêteté."

Elle se détourna, et elle partit. Casey retourna dans l'appartement de Stephen. Elle termina son café, alla prendre une douche, et récupéra ses vêtements, qui étaient à présent secs. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, elle dit à Stephen :

"Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai quelqu'un à voir." (elle prit un papier et un stylo dans son sac, griffonna quelque chose dessus, et le lui tendit) "Je vais au dojo de mon prof de karaté. Voici l'adresse. Je risque de ne pas être très joignable, alors si jamais Nick a besoin de nous, tu viens me le dire, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. On se voit plus tard ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas…" (ils restèrent un moment silencieux) "Merci, pour hier."

"De rien, c'est normal."

"Ouais… Bon, bah, j'y vais…"

Elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Mais, alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui, il lui mit sa main sur la nuque, retenant ainsi son visage près du sien. Il l'attira à lui, et voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas, s'enhardit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle dit :

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je resterai jusqu'au petit-déjeuner."

Il lui sourit, et répondit :

"C'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas pris le dernier verre que tu m'avais promis."

"Une prochaine fois, peut-être… Il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend."

Elle partit. Elle passa chez elle récupérer sa moto, et se rendit au dojo de l'homme qui était son professeur de karaté depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans.

_**To be continued…**_

_Tesla est l'unité (système international) pour chiffrer un champ magnétique._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé.**

**Chapitre 4**

Un petit garçon prenait son bain, quand il vit le couvercle des toilettes se soulever, et un serpent apparaître.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur, Quartier de Sécurité Maximum**

Helen fut emmenée entre deux gardes, dans une salle d'interrogatoire, où se trouvaient Claudia et Lester.

"Il existe encore des lois contre le kidnapping", dit-elle.

"Sauf qu'officiellement, vous êtes morte", répondit Lester. "On peut difficilement kidnapper quelqu'un qui n'existe plus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne sortirez d'ici qu'après nous avoir dit tout ce que vous savez sur les anomalies, compris ?"

"Vous savez quoi, Lester ? Vous faites les mêmes grimaces qu'un terrifiant reptile que j'ai rencontré dans le jurassique."

Lester laissa échapper un petit rire, bien qu'il était quelque peu agacé. Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec les Cutter ? Un homme apporta un papier à Claudia.

"A votre place, je ne refuserai pas d'obtempérer, Helen", dit Lester.

"Ça continue", dit Claudia. "Dans un appartement, cette fois, en plein centre-ville."

"Vous êtes contente ?" dit Lester à Helen.

* * *

**Dojo de Jack Golding, Albany Street**

Casey arriva au dojo de Jack Golding. Ce dernier vint la saluer chaleureusement.

"De retour à la civilisation ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu es rentrée ?"

"6 mois."

"Et tu ne viens me voir que maintenant !"

Il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Il la serra contre lui, et lui dit :

"J'espère que tu ne vas pas me refuser un petit combat…"

"C'est justement pour ça que je viens. J'en ai besoin."

"Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour mon charme irrésistible…" soupira Jack, d'un air faussement vexé. "Allez, vas te mettre en tenue."

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires, pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, en kimono, sa ceinture noire autour de la taille. Jack l'attendait déjà sur le tatami. Elle le rejoignit, s'échauffa un peu, puis ils engagèrent le combat. Mais, elle n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Jack s'arrêta et la regarda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

"Deux solutions : soit quand tu étais aux Etats-Unis, on t'a clonée, et on a renvoyé ici ton clone, qui est nul en arts martiaux, me privant de mon meilleur adversaire, soit – et je pencherais plutôt pour cette solution – il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe."

Casey soupira.

"Tu as raison", dit-elle. "Il y a bien quelque chose qui me préoccupe."

"Tu veux m'en parler ?"

La jeune femme le regarda, puis dit :

"Je voudrais bien, je te jure que je le voudrais. Mais, je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?"

"Bien sûr que si ! Mais, j'ai des obligations. Et l'une d'elles m'oblige à me taire."

Jack la regarda longuement, puis dit :

"Ben dis donc, ça a l'air sérieux…"

"Vital."

"D'accord, bon, puisque tu ne peux rien me dire, alors on va faire comme si de rien était. On reprend le combat, et je te préviens, cette fois-ci, je veux que tu sois concentrée. Alors, tu laisses aux vestiaires ce dont tu ne peux rien dire. Ne réfléchis pas."

Casey acquiesça, relégua sa tante dans un coin de son cerveau, et se concentra sur leur combat. Elle en avait sacrément besoin, de ce combat !

* * *

Stephen arriva au dojo, et quand il entra, il resta un moment à observer le combat entre Casey et son professeur. Il admira la technique, et la fluidité des mouvements de Casey. Il la vit, alors qu'elle était en difficulté, retourner la situation, et réussir à prendre l'avantage du combat, forçant Jack, qui n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer de la prise qu'elle lui faisait, à frapper le tapis du plat de la main, en signe de reddition. Elle le lâcha, fit une roulade arrière, et se retrouva à genoux devant Jack. Relevant la tête, elle vit Stephen, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Jack, je te présente Stephen Hart, un ami de mon oncle. Stephen, Jack Golding, mon prof de karaté, et ami depuis de longues années."

Ils se saluèrent, puis Stephen dit à Casey :

"Nick a appelé. Il a besoin de nous."

"Je vais me doucher, et j'arrive."

Elle partit dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Stephen et Jack était en pleine discussion.

"Je suis prête", lança-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut de rester aussi secret, mais s'il te plaît, fais très attention à toi", lui dit Jack, alors qu'elle et Stephen s'apprêtaient à sortir. "Donnes-moi souvent de tes nouvelles, que je sache que tu es vivante."

"Promis", répondit-elle, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

* * *

Une camionnette se gara devant l'immeuble où avait été signalée une possible créature, et Ryan et ses hommes en descendirent, arme au poing. Les enfants, qui jouaient au pied de l'immeuble s'immobilisèrent, et levèrent les mains, impressionnés de voir ces militaires entrer en trombe dans l'immeuble. La voiture de Nick s'arrêta aussi au pied de l'immeuble, suivie de près par la moto de Casey, qui avait pris Stephen comme passager. Tous se dirigèrent vers l'appartement en question, et en passant, un ballon arriva dans les jambes de Stephen, qui tira dedans, et l'envoya rebondir contre un panneau où on pouvait lire : « Jeux de ballons interdis ». Connor, qui le suivait, lui dit, moqueur :

"Coup de bol."

"Jaloux", répondit Stephen sur le même ton.

Une fois dans l'appartement, ils se mirent en position devant la porte close de la salle de bain, dans laquelle la créature était apparue. La locataire leur dit :

"Les Forces Spéciales ? C'est exagéré, non ?"

"La ville prend les nuisances animales très au sérieux, Mme Davis", lui répondit Nick. (il regarda Ryan) "Vous êtes prêt ?"

Ryan et ses hommes brandirent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre contre une éventuelle attaque. Nick ouvrit la porte. Ryan et un de ses hommes passèrent les premiers, puis Nick les suivit. Ils virent un serpent sur le tapis devant la baignoire. Cutter se mit à rire, tandis que Stephen restait à distance. Il détestait les serpents.

"Pas de panique, les gars", dit Nick. "C'est juste un python."

A ces mots, Mme Davis hurla, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Juste un python !" dit-elle. "Et vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer !"

Connor, qui se trouvait devant elle au moment où elle avait hurlé, porta une main à son oreille, en disant :

"Ahou."

* * *

Casey rejoignit Nick à son pick-up.

"Alors, tu as des nouvelles ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas pu la voir. Ils veulent l'interroger sur les anomalies avant. Nous serons peut-être autorisés à la voir quand elle leur aura dit tout ce qu'elle sait sur les anomalies."

"Peut-être ? C'est dingue, ça ! Claudia ne peut pas intercéder en notre faveur ?"

"Elle dépend de Lester…"

Casey soupira.

"Génial… Quand on la reverra, ce sera au moment où on va commencer à perdre la mémoire…"

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur, Quartier de Sécurité Maximum.**

"Il s'avère que le python a été importé illégalement par un voisin," dit Claudia. "Il s'était échappé de l'appartement du dessus, et vivait dans les égouts."

Lester regarda Helen, et lui dit :

"Vous saviez que c'était une fausse alerte ? Vous avez parlé à votre mari de ces anomalies."

"Ce que j'ai pu dire à Nick ne vous regarde pas, désolée."

"Savoir où se trouvent ces anomalies est plus que précieux, vous vous en doutez. Si vous avez cette information, votre devoir absolu de citoyenne est de nous la donner, vous en êtes consciente ?"

"Je suis morte, souvenez-vous, Lester, je ne suis donc plus une citoyenne", lui répliqua Helen, faisant discrètement sourire Claudia.

"Faites attention, j'ai suffisamment de pouvoir pour vous rendre la vie particulièrement difficile."

"Melle, comment supportez-vous cet homme ?" demanda Helen à Claudia, sans quitter Lester des yeux.

"Je suis avant tout professionnelle. Notre travail consiste tout simplement à sauver des vies. Vous pouvez en faire autant", répliqua Claudia, que le fait que la femme de Nick soit de retour agaçait au plus haut point. "Alors, si vous savez quoi que ce soit, dites-le nous."

Helen regarda Lester, puis Claudia, et à nouveau Lester, et dit à ce dernier :

"Amenez-moi mon mari, et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais."

* * *

Nick décrocha son téléphone, qui sonnait. C'était Claudia.

"Tu sais combien de fois j'ai essayé de te joindre, aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas eu une minute", répondit-elle. "D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'estimer heureux de toujours faire équipe avec nous…"

"Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je suis indispensable", plaisanta-t-il.

"La réciproque est vraie, Nick. On a plus que jamais besoin les uns des autres."

"J'espère qu'elle mène la vie dure à Lester", lui dit-il, parfaitement conscient qu'elle parlait de sa femme.

"Dépêches-toi de nous rejoindre, d'accord ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Connor, Abby et Stephen étaient dans la salle de bain. Casey était restée avec son oncle. Stephen tenait le serpent à pleines mains, pas rassuré pour un sou.

"T'as de la chance", lui dit Connor. "C'est encore qu'un bébé. Adultes, ils atteignent jusqu'à 10 mètres de long."

Le serpent se mit à siffler, mettant Stephen encore plus mal à l'aise.

"T'imagines pas comme je me sens mieux…" lui répondit-il.

"Ça va aller ?" lui demanda Abby, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Oh, oui, j'adore les serpents…" (il lui tendit le serpent) "Prends-le. Tu le tiens ?"

"Oui."

"Je vais chercher un plus grand sac", dit-il, ravi de trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de ce maudit serpent, même pour un court instant.

"Stephen !" le rappela Abby.

Mais, il ne revint pas. Profitant de ce que Stephen avait quitté l'appartement, les laissant seuls tous les deux, Connor dit :

"Abby, je peux te demander un service ?"

"Je suis pas vraiment dispo, là", répondit-elle, se renfrognant, car elle savait très bien que Stephen allait en profiter pour rejoindre Casey.

"J'ai un petit souci avec mon appart, en ce moment. Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je dorme sur ton canapé, quelques jours."

"Connor, t'es aveugle ?" dit-elle en lui montrant le serpent. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?"

Même si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu la partie face à Casey, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Stephen s'imagine que Connor et elle avait une quelconque relation autre qu'amicale, dans l'hypothèse où il viendrait chez elle et trouverait Connor.

"C'est provisoire, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre", plaida Connor.

"On en reparlera, d'accord ?"

A ce moment-là, elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, ainsi que le rire de Casey, et Stephen qui lui répliquait :

"Je te signale que tu as peur des araignées. Chacun ses phobies…"

Elle aimait bien Casey, mais à ce moment-là, elle éprouvait une vive jalousie à son égard. C'était elle que Stephen avait visiblement choisie. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, Stephen portant un sac qui aurait pu contenir deux serpents comme celui qu'Abby tenait.

"Ça ira, ça ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"C'est parfait", répondit Abby.

"Ouah !" s'exclama Casey en voyant le serpent. "Il est magnifique !"

Abby lui sourit, oubliant sa jalousie. Elle adorait les reptiles, alors voir quelqu'un qui les appréciait aussi lui faisait plaisir.

"Je peux le prendre ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle en le lui confiant.

Stephen, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, n'apprécia pas trop d'avoir le serpent aussi près de lui. Tandis qu'elle continuait à s'extasier sur le python, il dit, en lui tendant le sac ouvert :

"Tu pourrais pas le mettre là-dedans, s'il te plaît ?"

Sur un sourire moqueur, elle mit le serpent dans le sac. Abby dit :

"Ok, sur ce, je vous abandonne."

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" lui demanda Stephen, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle lui laisse le serpent.

"Me faire un thé", lui répondit-elle en sortant.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec Connor, qui risquait de lui redemander de l'héberger, ni voir Casey et Stephen flirter. Stephen la regarda partir, puis regarda Connor, qui lui dit :

"Je touche pas à ce truc."

Casey lui dit :

"Donnes-le moi, va. Je vais le prendre. Ça te coûtera juste un dîner dans un bon restaurant…"

"Tout ce que tu veux", lui répondit-il, trop heureux d'être débarrassé du serpent.

"Fais gaffe, je risquerais d'en profiter…" lui dit Casey, en sortant, portant le sac.

Elle ne vit pas le regard que lui jeta Stephen dans son dos, et qui signifiait qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle en profite.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

"Ils te traitent correctement, j'espère ?" demanda Nick à Helen.

"Si c'est vraiment ce qui t'inquiète, tu n'aurais jamais dû me tendre un piège", lui répliqua-t-elle.

"Je ne t'ai pas tendu un piège…" (Helen lui montra du regard qu'elle ne le croyait pas) "Et puis, crois ce que tu veux…"

Helen balaya la salle des yeux.

"Ils écoutent tout ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, j'en sais rien, probablement", répondit Nick, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa femme.

"Je compte sur toi pour me sortir d'ici, Nick."

"Avant, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, d'accord ? Je veux que tu me dises où se trouvent ces anomalies et pourquoi elles apparaissent, et après tu pourras compter sur moi !"

"Pour l'instant, « pourquoi » est le cadet de nos soucis…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Tu veux que je coopères ?" dit Helen, en regardant chaque caméra visible dans la salle. "Très bien, je vais coopérer. Si on ne fait rien dans les deux ou trois prochaines heures, un troupeau entier de Smilodons, de tueurs à dent de sabre, va débarquer dans le centre de Londres, et tout saccager."

Nick la regarda, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Si c'était vrai, cela allait être un véritable massacre, et là, le gouvernement ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire.

* * *

**Au même moment, appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Casey gara sa moto en bas de l'immeuble de Stephen, et tous deux en descendirent, enlevant leur casque.

"Ça va aller ?" dit Casey. "Tu ne vas pas avoir peur qu'un méchant serpent te saute dessus dans le couloir ?" ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Stephen lui jeta un regard faussement vexé, puis la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Elle se calma, et reprenait son casque, quand Stephen l'attrapa soudain par la taille, et l'embrassa. Il la sentit d'abord surprise, puis eut la joie de la sentir approfondir le baiser. Elle se plaqua contre lui, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras autour de son cou. Ses doigts, qu'elle avait enfouis dans ses cheveux descendirent sur ses joues, les caressèrent un moment, puis descendirent le long de son torse, et remontèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau nue du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Sa bouche jouait avec la sienne. Il la regarda, et vit que ses yeux reflétaient le même désir que les siens.

"Montes", lui murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

"D'accord", souffla-t-elle.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivés là, il referma la porte, et reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres, tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, puis Stephen la porta jusque sur son lit.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Tom gara son van devant chez Abby.

"Merci de m'avoir amené", dit Connor du siège arrière.

"Finalement, t'aurais pu squatter notre canapé", lui dit Tom.

"Meilleure offre", répondit Connor.

"De qui ?" lui demanda Duncan.

"Vous la connaissez pas."

Ils tiquèrent sur l'emploi du « la ».

"C'est une nana ?" (Connor acquiesça) "J'en étais sûr."

Connor ramassa ses sacs et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Tom le retint.

"T'as oublié celui-là."

Il le lui tendit, et Connor vit qu'ils lui avaient fait un cadeau.

"Un porte-clés Roswell !" s'exclama-t-il. "Cool !"

"C'est notre cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère", lui expliqua Tom.

"Je suis touché, merci beaucoup, les gars."

"Allez, file", lui dit Tom en riant.

Connor ouvrit la porte du van.

"Salut", leur dit-il.

"Salut", répondirent ses amis en chœur.

Connor referma la porte. Tom regarda Duncan, et lui dit :

"Tu l'as mis en marche ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

"Génial… Avec ça, il peut toujours essayer de nous cacher des choses. On va tout savoir."

Ils se regardèrent en riant, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Connor, qui arrivait au pied de l'immeuble.

Connor sonna à la porte. Abby vint lui ouvrir, et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"La chambre, tu te rappelles ? Rassures-toi, je vais me faire tout petit." (il jeta un coup d'œil vers le van) "Ecoutes, tu… tu voudrais pas m'embrasser, par hasard ?"

"Non !"

"Je te donnerai 20 livres."

"Mais, tu me prends pour qui, exactement ?"

Ce disant, elle ouvrit sa porte en grand, et Duncan et Tom purent voir qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'un slip et d'un débardeur.

"Euh, je te prends pour une jeune personne, qui… qui kidnappe des dinosaures, et les cache aux autorités concernées", répondit Connor.

La jeune femme lui répliqua :

"Tu es un traître…"

Elle finit par céder, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Du van, Duncan et Tom n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

"Ouah, c'est à peine croyable", dit Tom, tandis que Connor franchissait la porte. "T'as un signal, quelque chose ?"

"Il suffit de suivre Roswell sur l'écran, et le tour est joué", répondit Duncan en sortant une sorte de GPS.

Sur l'écran, une flèche clignotante leur indiquait où se trouvait Connor.

Connor posa ses affaires sur le sol, et commença à faire le tour de l'appartement d'Abby, surexcité d'être là. Il avisa les appareils de sport de la jeune femme, sauta pour attraper la barre suspendue au plafond, mais ne réussissant pas à se remonter à la force des bras, abandonna. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en s'exclamant :

"Eh, il fait aussi chaud que dans un sauna, ici !" (il vit Rex dans son vivarium) "Salut, toi !" (ayant trop chaud, il commença à enlever ses vêtements) "Abby ! Dis donc, ça t'ennuierait de me préparer un thé ?"

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Les corps en sueur de Stephen et Casey étaient toujours étroitement enlacés, et leurs lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, mais n'avaient pas l'air d'être rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Stephen roula sur sa compagne, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne. A ce moment-là, le portable de Casey carillonna, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. La jeune femme voulu attraper son téléphone, mais Stephen la retint.

"Laisse", dit-il, en l'embrassant dans le cou. "C'est sûrement pas important."

"Et si c'était Nick ?"

"Si c'était lui, mon portable aurait…" (son téléphone lui indiqua à ce moment-là qu'il avait reçu un message) "sonné," termina-t-il.

Il soupira, se séparant à regret de la jeune femme, et tous deux prirent leur portable. Nick leur demandait de le rejoindre au Ministère. Casey se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, et dit :

"Je vais au Ministère. Toi, essaies de trouver Abby et Connor, d'accord ?"

La voyant tourner sur elle-même, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, il lui demanda :

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

"Mes chaussures. Je ne vais quand même pas aller au Ministère pieds nus…"

Il l'aida à les chercher, et ils finirent par les trouver ; une sous le lit, et l'autre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle les mit, puis tandis que Stephen prenait sa douche, partit au Ministère.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur**

Casey retrouva son oncle. Celui-ci lui demanda :

"Tu sais si les autres arrivent bientôt ?"

"Ils ne vont pas tarder. Stephen prend une douche et va aller chercher Abby et Connor."

Nick la regarda, et la vit rougir quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Stephen prenait une douche, si elle n'était pas chez lui ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui dit :

"C'est pas ce que tu crois… D'accord, c'est bien ce que tu crois, mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien…"

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Tom et Duncan étaient toujours garés devant l'appartement. Ils virent Stephen arriver.

"Tu vois ce que je vois ?" dit Tom à Duncan, en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. "C'est peut-être lui, le vrai petit-ami, non ?"

Comme Stephen s'avança un peu, Duncan put le voir dans le rétroviseur passager. Stephen sonna à la porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, il se pencha vers l'interphone, et appela la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit sa porte, et lorsqu'il la vit en petite tenue, il tourna la tête, gêné.

"Salut", dit Abby. "Entres", ajouta-t-elle, en montant les marches quatre à quatre, pour aller couvrir Rex, afin que Stephen ne le voie pas.

Quand ils virent Stephen entrer et refermer la porte, Tom et Duncan se regardèrent en riant.

"Connor est dans une sacrée galère", dit Duncan à Tom.

"Ouais", fit Tom en riant.

* * *

Après avoir recouvert le vivarium de Rex, Abby enfila un peignoir. Stephen entra dans la pièce, et dit :

"Je ne débarque pas au mauvais moment, au moins ?"

"Pas du tout, non."

Il vit alors descendre Connor, en caleçon, marcel et chaussettes.

"J'ignorais que tu étais là aussi", dit-il.

"Oh, on ne l'a dit qu'aux amis proches", répondit Connor en enlaçant Abby par les épaules.

"Il a des petits soucis avec son appart", corrigea Abby. "Il dort sur le canapé convertible."

"Je vois", répondit Stephen, qui s'amusait de les voir gênés devant lui. "Et votre tenue, c'est… ?"

"Le thermostat", répondirent-ils en chœur.

"Il fait trop chaud," ajouta Connor.

"Il est complètement déréglé", renchérit Abby.

Stephen baissa les yeux vers les jambes de Connor, et dit :

"Jolis mollets…"

"Merci", répondit Connor, après les avoir comparés à ceux d'Abby, qui se demandait ce que les mollets de Connor avaient de plus que les siens, pour que Stephen les remarque.

Voyant que Stephen se dirigeait vers le salon, et qu'il risquait de voir Rex, Connor se précipita vers lui, et fit glisser subrepticement le drap sur le vivarium de Rex, afin de mieux le dissimuler aux yeux de Stephen. Celui-ci se pencha sur un autre vivarium, pour observer le serpent qui s'y trouvait, puis se redressa et dit :

"Je suis vraiment désolé de jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais habillez-vous vite. Helen a des choses à nous dire."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Casey et Nick se trouvaient, avec Claudia et Lester, dans une salle qui avait vue sur celle où se trouvait Helen. Casey ne quittait pas sa tante des yeux. Quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé, et la rendait plus froide que dans ses souvenirs.

"Smilodons", dit Nick. "Casey, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ?"

Lester leva les yeux au ciel, et dit :

"Professeur, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour un contrôle de connaissances…"

Casey le fusilla du regard, mais répondit néanmoins calmement :

"Leur nom signifie « dents en couteau ». Ils font entre deux et trois mètres de long, ont des dents aussi affûtées que des sabres, et chassent à plusieurs. Ce sont des prédateurs impitoyables."

"Bref", poursuivit Nick. "D'après ce qu'a dit Helen, un troupeau entier aurait établi son territoire à proximité d'une anomalie, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la traversent, et arrivent jusqu'à nous."

"Londres est une ville immense", lui rappela Claudia. "A quel endroit c'est censé se produire ?"

"C'est tout le problème, justement. Elle refuse de nous le dire. Elle insiste pour nous y emmener elle-même."

"C'est un piège", dit Lester.

"Je suis d'accord", dit Claudia.

Casey avait reporté son attention sur sa tante, ayant de plus en plus l'impression de voir une étrangère. Elle ressemblait à sa tante, mais son attitude et son regard faisaient d'elle une personne différente de celle qu'elle avait côtoyée toute son enfance.

"C'est possible", concéda Nick. "Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle cherche à nous prouver qu'elle n'est pas aussi insensible qu'on l'imagine."

"Elle pourrait le faire sans bouger un muscle", dit Lester.

"Ecoutez, elle est peut-être égoïste", dit Nick. "Mais, ce n'est pas un monstre. Je la connais."

"Dis plutôt que tu la connaissais", corrigea Claudia.

"J'ai autant confiance en elle qu'en un Stégosaure, c'est vous dire", dit Lester.

"Seulement, si on ne fait rien, les conséquences seront plus que dramatiques", dit Nick.

"Et il faudra que vous expliquiez ça à l'Office du Tourisme comme vous pourrez", renchérit Casey.

Lester soupira, exaspéré de voir encore une fois Casey le tourner en ridicule.

* * *

**Site présumé de la nouvelle anomalie.**

Le pick-up de Nick arriva devant le stade que leur avait indiqué Helen, escorté par deux voitures du gouvernement. Ils entrèrent dans un stade, Helen sous escorte de militaires armés qui l'entouraient, prêts à parer à tout tentative de fuite.

"C'est ici ?" demanda Claudia.

"Faites exactement ce que je vous dis, et tout se passera comme prévu, d'accord ?" répondit Helen.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine du stade, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre froide.

"Là-dedans ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"Oui, là-dedans", répondit Helen, sans quitter des yeux la porte.

"Connor ?" fit Claudia.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers Cutter, qui lui fit signe d'y aller, et s'approcha de la porte, sa boussole à la main. Helen et Nick se regardèrent. Claudia intercepta ce regard, et il lui déplut fortement.

"Le champ magnétique est insignifiant", dit Connor.

"La porte est trop épaisse. Le champ ne traverse pas le métal."

Claudia se tourna vers Nick et Casey, et leur demanda :

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Oui, c'est possible", répondirent-ils en chœur.

Claudia regarda Ryan, et lui dit :

"Surveillez-là."

Puis, elle s'approcha de la porte.

"Eh !" cria Helen, la faisant sursauter. "Imaginez que ces énormes tigres soient derrière cette porte, vous ouvrez et ils vous sautent dessus !"

"Tu veux que je te dises, ta femme commence vraiment à m'énerver !" dit Claudia à Nick.

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus", lui répondit-il.

Casey et Stephen se regardèrent, et se retinrent d'éclater de rire, mais ne purent retenir un pouffement. Puis, ils reprirent, voyant que tout le monde les regardait.

"Vous bluffez", dit Claudia à Helen.

Celle-ci la regarda, et les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

"Ouvrez, pour voir", lui répondit Helen.

"Stephen ?" fit Claudia, sans quitter Helen des yeux.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda la chaîne retenue par un cadenas qui fermait la porte, et chercha dans ses poches quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit qu'Helen lui tendait un grand couteau, sous le regard étonné de Ryan qui se demandait comment elle avait pu leur dissimuler une arme. Le regard et le sourire qu'échangèrent Stephen et Helen n'échappèrent pas à Casey, qui se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, 8 ans auparavant. Le jeune homme se retourna vers la porte, et la débarrassa de son cadenas et de sa chaîne. Puis, il rendit son couteau à sa propriétaire, que les militaires firent reculer, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, celle-ci résista. Une anomalie s'était certainement ouverte derrière, et l'attraction du champ magnétique devait rendre la porte difficile à ouvrir. Il se tourna vers Ryan, et lui fit signe de venir l'aider. Ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte, et très vite, les objets métalliques de la cuisine se trouvèrent attirés par l'anomalie.

"Baissez-vous !" cria Stephen, alors que les premiers objets commençaient à traverser la pièce vers l'anomalie.

Tout le monde lui obéit, excepté Connor. Stephen retint juste à temps un entonnoir, qui se dirigeait vers la tête de Connor. Celui-ci regarda l'objet, effaré.

"C'est valable pour toi aussi", lui dit Stephen.

"Ah, OK", répondit Connor en se baissant.

Stephen lâcha l'entonnoir, qui traversa l'anomalie, et s'abrita des autres objets qui volaient jusqu'à l'anomalie. Tous les ustensiles, qui se trouvaient à proximité de la chambre froide, passèrent l'anomalie, et une fois que ça se fut calmé, Helen dit à Claudia :

"Vous feriez une très mauvaise joueuse de poker."

* * *

A l'extérieur du stade, dans leur van, Duncan et Tom regardaient les deux militaires qui étaient chargés de garder l'entrée.

"On se croirait en zone 51, tellement c'est secret", dit Tom de derrière son journal.

"Une piste d'atterrissage pour extra-terrestres ?"

"La discrétion, les Forces Spéciales, y'a forcément un bunker planqué là-dessous."

Duncan baissa son journal.

"Sous un stade, tu te fous de moi ?"

"La ferme, Duncan !" répondit Tom, tandis que son ami remontait précipitamment son journal. "C'est justement ça, qui est formidable… qu'ils soient là où on s'y attend le moins."

"Ouais…"

"Ces gens là sont vraiment futés… vraiment très futés."

* * *

Connor prit une tourte à la viande qui se trouvait sur une des étagères de la chambre froide.

"Quelqu'un a un petit creux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" s'exclama Helen. "Il faut vite nous en débarrasser. La viande va servir d'appât !"

Elle se précipita vers l'anomalie, mais deux militaires la retinrent. Claudia se tourna vers Nick, qui se dirigea vers la chambre froide.

"Si vous ne voulez pas que vos hommes servent de sandwich, il faut suivre mes conseils !" dit Helen, en se débattant.

Casey rejoignit son oncle, en disant :

"Elle a raison. Il faut enlever cette viande."

Helen regarda sa nièce, la remerciant du regard, tandis que les militaires la lâchaient pour aller donner un coup de main à Nick et à Casey, qui avaient commencé à débarrasser les étagères de leur contenu. Helen les regarda faire, puis lorsque Nick poussa une étagère devant lui, elle en profita pour se précipiter à travers l'anomalie.

"Attrapez-là !" cria Claudia à Ryan, qui suivit Helen.

Nick voulut le suivre, mais il fut retenu par un militaire. Cutter regarda Stephen, l'enjoignant du regard à suivre Ryan. Celui-ci se jeta à travers l'anomalie.

"C'est de la folie !" cria Claudia. "Rattrapez-le, lui aussi !"

De l'autre côté de l'anomalie, Stephen roula sur lui-même, et se releva, pour trouver Ryan qui lui pointait son arme dessus. Quand il le reconnut, celui-ci releva le canon de son arme. Stephen regarda autour de lui, et vit des dizaines d'anomalies. Ils étaient littéralement au milieu d'un champ d'anomalies.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Tous regardaient les photos prises dans le champ d'anomalies.

"C'est incroyable…" murmura Nick.

"C'est un échangeur d'anomalies à plusieurs niveaux", dit Connor.

"Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu la suivre", dit Stephen. "C'est comme courir dans un dédale de miroirs."

"Laisses-moi deviner", fit Claudia. "Pas le moindre tigre à dents de sabre à l'horizon ?"

"Ni même un chaton", confirma Stephen.

"Tu as pourtant cherché à la suivre", dit Claudia à Nick.

"Pour la ramener, oui", se défendit-il. "Crois-moi, Claudia, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la laisser s'échapper, je n'ai pas tout élucidé, loin de là."

"En approche", dit Ryan, alors qu'un bruit se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de l'anomalie.

Aussitôt, les soldats se mirent en position devant l'anomalie, pointant leurs armes sur celle-ci. Après tout, qui sait ? Peut-être bien que des tigres à dents de sabre allaient la traverser. Ce fut alors qu'un volatile la traversa, bientôt suivi par d'autres. Ils se mirent à courir partout dans la pièce, sous les yeux émerveillés des scientifiques.

"Attrapez-les, les gars", leur dit Nick. "Ne les laissez pas s'en aller."

Tous se mirent à poursuivre les volatiles, pour les rassembler dans une pièce. L'un d'entre eux parvint à leur échapper, et passant à côté du sac de Connor, mangea sa pomme, et son porte-clé Roswell, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du stade. Les autres, trop occupés à essayer de rassembler ses congénères, ne le virent pas sortir.

"Ils sont extras, hein ?" dit Cutter à son équipe quand ils les eurent tous rassemblés dans une petite pièce.

Aucun membre de son équipe ne pouvait le contredire. A chaque créature qui passait l'anomalie, même si certaines étaient potentiellement dangereuses, c'était une découverte scientifique extraordinaire.

* * *

Le volatile qui s'était échappé arriva sur le parking. Duncan et Tom eurent la surprise de leur vie en le voyant.

"T'as vu ça ?" demanda Duncan. "Ils ont transformé Connor en dindon. Quelle horreur !"

"C'est pas un dindon. Faut l'attraper."

Quand ils réussirent à l'attraper, ils le mirent dans le van, et s'installèrent à l'avant.

"Tu sais quoi, si cette bestiole marche comme un Dodo, braille comme un Dodo…", commença Tom.

"Ouais, et si il s'ébroue à la manière d'un Dodo…" renchérit Duncan.

"C'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait autant de mystère. Ils les clonent. C'est la preuve."

"Ouais, mais quel intérêt de cloner un oiseau incapable de voler ?"

"Tu commencerais par cloner quoi, toi ? Un T-Rex ?" demanda Tom en démarrant.

* * *

Nick se trouvait au milieu des Dodos, et s'amusait de les voir essayer de jouer avec lui. Les autres s'entassaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Des Dodos ?" fit Claudia.

"Ils sont tellement craquants", répondit Abby.

"Ouais, et stupides à un point", renchérit Connor.

"Ils sont pas stupides", les défendit Abby. "Ils ont confiance, c'est tout. C'est pas leur faute si c'est une espèce disparue…"

"Je me souviens pas que t'es été aussi sentimentale avec le Gorgonopsien", se moqua Connor.

"Ils sont tous là ?" demanda Claudia.

"Tous, oui", acquiesça Stephen.

"On ferait mieux de les réexpédier d'où ils viennent, avant de contrarier Darwin", dit Nick. "C'est pas compliqué : que chacun… attrape un Dodo."

Les membres de son équipe esquissèrent un sourire ravi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une espèce disparue en chair et en os, encore moins la toucher. Ils les sortirent de la salle, et les dirigèrent vers l'anomalie. Stephen tenait un plateau métallique devant lui, pour repousser un Dodo vers l'anomalie. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, voyant son reflet dans le plateau.

"Il est trop chou, regarde-le", dit Abby.

Les militaires se chargèrent finalement de le repousser eux-mêmes vers l'anomalie.

"Stephen", dit Abby. "Tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous trouvés, Connor et moi, en petite tenue, qu'il se passe quoi que se soit."

Le jeune homme la regarda, puis regarda Casey, qui avait tout entendu. Elle savait qu'Abby avait un faible pour Stephen, mais aussi qu'elle ignorait qu'il n'était plus disponible. Comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant que Stephen et elle étaient ensemble depuis peu ? Stephen reporta son attention sur Abby.

"C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je voulais le dire", lui dit la jeune femme.

"On a un Dodo étendu par terre", dit Ryan.

Nick et Stephen s'agenouillèrent auprès du Dodo, tandis que Claudia disait :

"Oh, non. Comment c'est arrivé ?"

"Peut-être qu'il fait dodo, c'est tout", suggéra Connor, en souriant à sa blague. (il vit que personne à part lui ne la trouvait drôle) "Désolé", ajouta-t-il.

"Pauvre bestiole", dit Nick. "On va faire une autopsie, pour comprendre ce qui l'a tué."

"Et si c'était le choc ?" dit Stephen.

"Non, on a subi le même choc, et on est indemnes", répondit Cutter.

"Ouais, pour l'instant", lui dit Stephen.

"Cutter", l'appela Connor, qui surveillait sa boussole, à côté de l'anomalie. "L'anomalie s'affaiblit."

* * *

**Appartement de Duncan et Tom.**

"Tu veux que je te dise, mon pote", dit Tom. "Si on se débrouille bien, notre prêt étudiant sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne."

"Tu l'as dit, bouffi", renchérit Dunan. "Il est plutôt sympa, dans son genre, en plus."

Le Dodo jeta par terre le lecteur mp3 de Duncan, qui protesta :

"Eh, mon lecteur mp3 !"

"Laisses-le jouer avec, c'est pas grave. On pourra s'acheter des lecteurs mp3 par milliers une fois que les journaux seront sur le coup."

"Ouais, c'est génial !"

Le Dodo descendit de la chaise sur laquelle il était, et se mit à courir dans la pièce. Les deux amis le suivirent.

"Eh, où tu vas ?" demanda Duncan. "Reviens !"

Ils contournèrent le bureau juste à temps pour le voir vomir.

"Oh, non, pas mes Converse All Stars toutes neuves !" s'exclama Duncan. "Il vomit, ça fouette ! Je sens que je vais vomir…"

"Non, non, non", dit Tom. "Tu te retiens, tu contamines pas son vomi, on peut le vendre très cher sur Internet." (il prit la corbeille à papiers) "Prends ça."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Nick, Casey, Stephen et Abby se trouvaient dans une salle stérile, vêtus, eux aussi, d'une tenue stérile. Nick préparait les instruments pour l'autopsie, et Abby ne quittait pas des yeux Stephen et Casey. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Elle voyait bien les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Au moment où Nick allait effectuer la première incision, le Dodo bougea, les faisant tous sursauter et reculer.

"C'est quoi, exactement ? Un spasme ?" demanda Stephen.

"Non", répondit Casey. "Il est mort depuis plusieurs heures."

Comme le Dodo ne bougeait plus, ils se rapprochèrent de la table. Alors, la bouche du Dodo s'ouvrit, et une sorte de parasite en sortit, et tomba à terre. Ils s'écartèrent à nouveau de la table, mais le parasite poursuivit Abby, qui recula, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre un mur.

"Attrapes-le, Stephen," dit Nick.

Le jeune homme prit un bocal en verre, et le retourna sur le parasite, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Celui-ci essaya de sortir plusieurs fois, puis finit par mourir.

* * *

**Appartement de Tom et Duncan.**

Le Dodo avait prit la télécommande dans son bec, et de ce fait, passait son temps à changer de chaîne, au grand dam de Duncan, qui voulait regarder la télévision.

"J'aimerai bien regarder la télé tranquille", se plaignit-il.

Il prit la télécommande du bec du Dodo, qui se mit à piailler, et la lui rendit aussitôt, en disant :

"Voilà, t'as gagné, t'es content ? C'est toi qui choisis la chaîne."

Le volatil reprit donc son petit manège, et lorsqu'il tomba sur une chaîne qui diffusait un vieux film sur les dinosaures, il prit peur et fonça dans l'écran, le faisant imploser.

"Méchant Dodo !" s'exclama Duncan.

"Non, très gentil Dodo, au contraire", intervint Tom. "C'est lui qui va nous trouver un nouvel écran plasma."

"On sait quoi sur ces petites bêtes, au fait ?"

Tom, qui était sur un site qui expliquait tout sur les Dodos, répondit :

"Ils disent que les Dodos sont connus pour être inoffensifs, stupides et flegmatiques…"

A ce moment-là, comme pour les contredire, le Dodo se jeta sur Tom, et le mordit.

"Ça fait mal !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Mets-toi à sa place, il est surexcité, c'est pas évident pour lui."

Puis, il le conduisit dans une chambre, où il l'enferma.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda-t-il a Tom lorsqu'il revint.

Tom le lui montra, et Duncan dit en voyant sa plaie :

"Les oiseaux n'ont pas de dents…"

"Et s'ils avaient créé un Dodo d'attaque ?"

"Mais c'est de la folie ! Pourquoi ils feraient un truc pareil, d'après toi ?"

"Ne sous-estimes jamais la méchanceté humaine, jamais. Tu veux que je te dise, il est grand temps pour nous de passer aux choses sérieuses."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Nick souleva le bocal dans lequel se trouvait le parasite. Lester les avait rejoints.

"Ça a l'air d'être une larve, non ?" dit Stephen.

"Perdu", répondit Nick. "Il est bel et bien à l'âge adulte."

"C'est un Cestode", renchérit Casey. "Un verre solitaire géant, en quelque sorte", ajouta-t-elle, à l'attention de Lester.

Nick expliqua à Lester, après avoir passé le parasite à Stephen pour que les autres puissent l'examiner :

"Il a détruit les organes internes, et attaqué le système nerveux central."

"Je croyais que le propre d'un bon parasite était de se nourrir de son hôte sans pour autant le tuer", répondit Lester.

"Avec lui, il n'y a pas de compromis. Il s'introduit à l'état de larve dans le système sanguin, se nourrit de son hôte, puis investit son corps pour y pondre ses œufs."

"Ouais, il le maintient en vie assez longtemps pour se reproduire lui-même", dit Stephen en approchant le parasite de Lester, et en s'amusant de le voir se reculer, dégoûté.

"Exact", dit Nick. "Une fois la mission accomplie, ils meurent tous les deux."

"La nature est merveilleuse…" lâcha Lester

* * *

**Appartement de Duncan et Tom.**

Duncan se précipita vers le bureau, pour trouver Tom allongé par terre, qui souffrait visiblement beaucoup.

"Bah dis donc, ça a pas l'air d'aller", lui dit-il.

"J'ai super mal à la tête", lui répondit Tom.

Dans la chambre, le Dodo se jetait contre la porte pour essayer de la défoncer.

"T'entends, il veut s'échapper", paniqua Duncan.

"Débrouilles-toi pour l'en empêcher," répondit Tom. "Sans lui, on pourra pas prouver qu'il y a bien eu conspiration."

Duncan ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre avec précaution, pour trouver le Dodo en train d'essayer de casser l'ampoule au dessus du lit.

"Gentil Dodo, hein", dit Duncan absolument pas rassuré. "Maintenant, ça suffit."

Pour toute réponse, le Dodo se précipita vers lui, l'obligeant à sortir de la chambre précipitamment et d'en claquer la porte.

"On ferait mieux d'appeler la police, tu crois pas ?" lança-t-il à Tom, tandis que le Dodo cognait contre la porte.

"T'es malade ! Surtout pas ! Si les flics m'emmènent, ils feront plein d'expériences sur moi !"

"Mais, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein ?" demanda Duncan, qui paniquait de plus en plus.

"J'en sais rien, d'accord ! Je sais pas, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire ! Laisses-moi réfléchir !" répondit Tom, d'une voix de plus en plus agressive.

Le Dodo fit un trou dans la porte, faisant reculer Duncan. Le jeune homme se précipita vers Tom, en disant :

"Bon, c'est parti. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Lèves-toi, grouille, allez."

Il l'aida à se lever, mais Tom essaya de le mordre. Duncan le repoussa, en disant :

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Il se précipita vers la porte, prit son manteau, et sortit, tandis que Tom disait :

"Duncan, je suis désolé."

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bibliothèque.**

Duncan avait appelé Connor à la rescousse. Tous deux se trouvaient parmi les rayonnages de la bibliothèque universitaire. Duncan racontait à son ami ce qui était arrivé à Tom.

"Vous avez fait quoi ?" s'exclama Connor.

"Ben, disons que… on l'a volé."

"Mais comment vous saviez ?"

"C'est simple, on… on… on t'a suivi jusque là-bas. C'est un genre de mutant. Il a mordu Tom, il est vraiment dans un sale état."

"Vous êtes deux inconscients !" le réprimanda Connor en sortant son portable.

"Non, mais t'appelles pas la police, là ?"

"C'est plus de son ressort, idiot."

* * *

**Appartement de Tom et Duncan.**

Deux voitures du gouvernement et le pick-up de Nick se garèrent devant l'appartement.

"Quel est le degré d'infection ?" demanda Claudia.

"Ce n'est pas un virus", lui répondit Nick. "C'est un parasite."

"Et c'est Tom qui en est l'hôte…"

"Oui, et on a intérêt à l'isoler avant qu'il le transmette à quelqu'un. Ryan, une fois à l'intérieur, fait très attention, ne le laisse pas t'approcher."

"OK", répondit-il en entrant.

"C'est du sérieux !" s'exclama Duncan derrière Claudia.

Celle-ci se retourna, et lui dit :

"C'est vous l'idiot qui avez volé le Dodo ?"

"Mais, il n'y a pas de loi qui interdit d'attraper les animaux disparus…" se défendit Duncan.

"Ce qui relève du gouvernement, si. C'est de la pure trahison", ajouta-t-elle en entrant.

"De la trahison, vous voulez rire !" (il se tourna vers Connor) "Elle veut rire ?"

Connor lui mit la main sur l'épaule, sans répondre, et le fit rentrer. Peut-être que la tirade de Claudia aura pour effet de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Casey s'approcha de Claudia, et lui glissa :

"Pas mal, le coup de la trahison."

Claudia lui sourit, puis lui demanda :

"Pas trop mélodramatique ?"

"Nan, t'as été parfaite", lui assura Casey.

"Tom, t'es où, mon pote ?" appela Ryan, en sortant d'une pièce.

"Où est-ce qu'il est ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"J'en sais rien."

Les autres arrivèrent derrière Claudia, et trouvèrent un appartement désert. Casey, Nick, Stephen et Ryan entrèrent dans la chambre où Duncan avait enfermé le Dodo. Ryan était debout à la porte, tandis que les trois autres étaient accroupis et regardaient sous le lit, où gisait le Dodo.

"C'est drôle, ça me fait penser à ces films, où on croit que le tueur est mort, et que d'un seul coup, il nous saute à la gorge sans prévenir", dit Stephen.

"Ouais, je déteste ce genre de film", renchérit Ryan, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

"Ouais, moi aussi," dit Stephen. (il regarda Casey) "Après toi, les femmes d'abord…"

Casey le regarda, l'air de dire « trouillard », puis s'approcha du lit. Elle poussa le Dodo deux fois, puis se tourna vers Stephen, et dit :

"Il est mort. Rassuré ?"

"T'en es sûre ?" lui demanda Claudia, qui venait d'arriver avec Connor et Duncan.

Casey le poussa à nouveau, pour prouver qu'il était mort.

"Il l'est."

Nick retourna le lit, et dit :

"OK, mettez-le dans un sac, mais faites attention."

"C'est bizarre, ça l'a pris d'un seul coup", dit Duncan. "Il est devenu dingue."

Stephen se pencha vers le Dodo. Casey ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner, et s'exclama, le faisant sursauter :

"Attention ! Il mord !"

Le jeune homme la regarda, et elle éclata de rire.

"Le parasite a changé le comportement du Dodo, pour servir ses propres intérêts", expliqua Nick, tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur à sa nièce, qui cessa instantanément de rire.

"Lesquels ?" demanda Claudia, qui n'avait pas assisté à la première autopsie.

"Se transmettre lui-même", répondit Stephen.

"C'est pour ça qu'il a mordu Tom," compléta Casey." Pour pouvoir incuber ses œufs dans un nouvel hôte."

"Il va falloir être très prudents", dit Nick. "Pardon d'en rajouter, mais si nous étions intervenus plus vite, il aurait eu des chances de s'en sortir", ajouta-t-il en regardant Connor. (il avisa l'ampoule cassée) "Notre parasite est sensible à la lumière, alors, je ne sais pas où est Tom, mais il va tout faire pour rester dans le noir."

Stephen trouva un grand sac de café, et lui et Casey mirent le Dodo dedans, tandis que Nick disait :

"Bien, on va ramener l'animal au labo. Je préviens Abby, qu'elle se prépare pour l'autopsie."

"Je vais le lui amener", dit Casey. "Je l'assisterai."

* * *

**Hôpital de Londres**

Tom avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il voulait trouver ce qui le rendait si agressif, et si malade. Il était dans la salle d'attente, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, pour les protéger de la lumière. Alors qu'il attendait, un nuage, qui cachait le soleil bougea, et la lumière du soleil inonda la salle d'attente, rendant Tom très malade, et l'obligeant à se précipiter aux toilettes pour y vomir. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et, écartant le col de son tee-shirt, vit quelque chose, ramper sous sa peau, jusqu'à son crâne.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

"On ne peut pas attendre que vous ayez lu le rapport, il faut le retrouver", dit Nick à Lester.

"Je vous écoute, comment le parasite se transmet-il, d'après vous ?"

"En mordant, dans ce cas-là, ou en embrassant, ça dépend."

"Vu le sex-appeal du garçon, mordre me semble la meilleure option", railla Lester.

Bien que la possibilité d'un baiser donné par Tom l'ait fait sourire, Stephen fusilla Lester du regard, et regretta que Casey ne soit pas là à cet instant. Elle aurait sûrement trouvé, dans la seconde, une remarque acerbe à lui renvoyer.

"Si je comprends bien, cette chose est un véritable danger de mort", continua Lester.

"Si on réussi à attraper la victime pendant la période d'incubation du parasite, on a toutes les chances de pouvoir la sauver", dit Nick, agacé.

"Il faut agir dans les prochaines heures, dans le meilleur des cas", renchérit Stephen. "Le cycle de vie de cette créature est particulièrement accéléré."

"Et qui sait combien de personne Tom risque d'infecter ?" dit Claudia. "Trois ? Quatre ? Et si à leur tour, ils mordent trois ou quatre personnes…"

"Oui, Claudia, je vous remercie, je sais compter…" la coupa Lester. "C'est ce qu'Helen voulait de toute façon. Elle a réussi. Répandre une épidémie faisait partie de son plan."

"Oh, et quel plan ?" demanda Nick, que les insinuations de Lester commençaient vraiment à énerver.

"A vous de me le dire…"

"Helen n'est responsable de rien. Le fait que les Dodo aient été contaminés est une fâcheuse coïncidence."

"On sait tous de quoi Helen est capable. Elle nous a abandonnés. Tous, sans exception. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas vouloir l'admettre. Je suis sûr que même votre nièce, pourtant si loyale à sa famille, s'en est rendue compte…"

Stephen se redressa, et lui répondit vertement :

"Laissez Casey en dehors de ça ! Elle n'est pas là pour confirmer ou infirmer vos propos, alors ne jouez pas aux psychologues en nous faisant croire que vous savez ce qu'elle pense !"

Lester s'assit à son bureau, sous les regards assassins de Stephen et de Nick, et leur dit :

"Vous pouvez disposer, merci. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher et de le retrouver", ajouta-t-il, faisant mourir sur ses lèvres la réplique acerbe que Nick allait lui retourner.

Stephen et lui sortirent de la pièce avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Claudia les suivit très vite.

* * *

**Hôpital de Londres.**

Tom était en train de passer un scanner, pour savoir quel genre de parasite l'avait infecté.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai, docteur ?"

"Vous êtes parti à l'étranger, récemment ?"

"Euh… non."

Le médecin le rejoignit, et lui dit :

"Je ne veux pas vous paniquer, mais je dois vous opérer en urgence."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une intervention de rien du tout."

Il sortit une lampe de la poche de son uniforme, et la braqua sur les yeux de Duncan. Le jeune homme lui attrapa alors la main, le mordit, et s'enfuit. La manipulatrice radio se précipita vers le docteur, et examina sa blessure.

"Vous êtes blessé ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Il m'a mordu !"

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, on pouvait voir que le parasite avait déjà atteint le cerveau de Tom. Celui-ci se précipita dans les toilettes, et éteint les lumières, qui l'agressaient. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines, et dit :

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?" (il prit son portable) "15 appels en absence ?"

Il appela Duncan.

"Tom ? Tom, c'est toi ?" demanda celui-ci en décrochant.

"Il m'arrive un truc vraiment bizarre… Il faut en parler publiquement, là, tout de suite."

"Dis-moi où tu es."

"Non, non, non. Ils se servent de nous comme porteurs. Ils veulent prendre le pouvoir, de l'intérieur."

Il entendit alors la voix de Connor :

"Tom, c'est moi, c'est Connor. Dis-nous où t'es. On va venir t'aider."

"Tu parles, t'es de connivence avec eux."

"Non, non, non, écoutes, Tom, c'est moi…"

"Tais-toi. Je te conseille de pas m'approcher."

"Ne raccroche pas !"

Mais, Tom coupa la communication, et jeta son portable dans l'eau des toilettes.

"Des preuves", murmura-t-il. "Des preuves, j'ai besoin de trouver des preuves…"

Puis, il se souvint de l'émetteur que le Dodo avait avalé, et sortit son PDA pour trouver la preuve qui lui manquait, à savoir le Dodo que lui et Duncan avaient récupéré au stade.

* * *

Au même moment, Claudia, Nick et Stephen arrivaient à l'hôpital. En sortant des toilettes, Tom les vit, et reconnaissant Stephen, se dissimula pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Les trois compagnons entrèrent dans la salle du scanner, et le médecin leur dit :

"Vous avez fait vite."

"Ça a l'air de vous surprendre", dit Claudia.

"C'est l'hôpital des maladies tropicales qui vous envoie ? Je les ai appelé."

"C'est exact", dit Claudia. "Je m'appelle Claudia Brown, du Ministère de l'Intérieur."

Elle lui tendit la main, mais Nick la retint. Il fallait éviter tout contact physique, pour prévenir toute infection.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il est possible que ce soit la rage."

"Ce n'est pas la rage", assura le médecin. "J'ai vu quelque chose, grâce au scanner. A l'intérieur de lui."

"Ecoutez, docteur", lui dit gentiment Claudia. "Ce n'est peut-être pas la rage, seulement, c'est plus rassurant que de ne rien envisager du tout."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?" demanda le médecin, que son bras démangeait de plus en plus. "Il doit bien exister un vaccin."

"Votre seule chance est de subir une intervention chirurgicale, avant que le stade soit trop avancé", lui dit Nick.

"Ecoutez, il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve, d'accord ?" dit Stephen. "Alors, si vous savez où il est, dites-le. La moindre information peut nous être utile."

Mais, le médecin n'en avait aucune idée. Les trois compagnons sortirent de la pièce.

"Très bien, si vous étiez à la place de Tom, vous iriez où, vous ?" demanda Nick.

"Difficile à dire, temps qu'on ne sait pas s'il est à pieds, en voiture ou en transport en commun", répondit Claudia.

"On ne sait rien", renchérit Stephen. "Notre seule chance de retrouver sa piste, c'est s'il attaque à nouveau quelqu'un. Dans ce cas là, la victime devra se manifester."

"Oui, seulement, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps, parce que Tom, voyez-vous, c'est pas un animal, c'est un être humain", répondit Nick. "Il a de la volonté, il va tout faire pour éviter ça."

"Connor !" s'exclama Stephen. "Et son pote étudiant, Duncan ! Ils le connaissent mieux que personne."

"Voilà une excellente idée", dit Nick. "Essaie."

"OK."

Stephen les quitta. Nick se tourna vers Claudia, et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait comme Lester : pour elle, Helen devait être derrière tout ça.

"Helen n'a pas pu nous infliger ça", lui assura-t-il. "J'en suis convaincu."

Claudia ne répondit pas, et se remit en marche, le laissant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

Casey venait d'arriver avec le Dodo. Elle le sortit du sac, et le posa sur le bureau de Nick qu'Abby avait préparé pour l'autopsie. Elle avait improvisé une salle stérile, en entourant le bureau d'un rideau en plastique. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient lavé les mains, et avaient enfilé des gants chirurgicaux. Tandis qu'Abby disposait les instruments nécessaires à l'autopsie, sur un plateau à côté du corps du Dodo, Casey engagea la conversation :

"Euh… Abby, je crois qu'il faut que je te parle d'un truc…"

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle.

"Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas me dire : il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Stephen, c'est ça ?"

"Euh…"

"Te fatigues pas. Je suis une grande fille, je m'en remettrai. Je suis contente pour vous."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, tu sais, depuis le début j'avais remarqué qu'il avait un petit faible pour toi."

"Je suis contente que tu le prennes…"

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit derrière elle, de l'autre côté du rideau. Abby aussi l'avait entendu.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle. "On peut vous aider ?"

"Ils sont à mes trousses", répondit Tom, de l'autre côté du rideau. "J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de preuves. Il faut que vous m'aidiez."

Malgré le fait que Casey lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle approche l'intrus, Abby écarta le rideau, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom.

"Vous ne seriez pas…"

"Je suis Tom", confirma-t-il. (il s'approcha) "Ils nous surveillent toujours, là ?"

"Personne ne nous surveille", le rassura Casey.

Il passa devant Abby, la frôlant, et la faisant sursauter. Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Casey rejoignit Abby derrière le bureau. Il fallait absolument qu'elles limitent les possibilités de contact. Le jeune homme se retourna, et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Il désigna le Dodo, et dit :

"Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Dites-moi tout !"

Les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent, tandis qu'il s'excusait pour son agressivité incontrôlable.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien, vous voyez…"

"Tom, Tom, pour l'amour du ciel, écoutez-moi", lui dit Abby en s'approchant.

"Abby, non !" la prévint Casey.

Tom l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Vous approchez surtout pas de moi, surtout pas. Je veux pas vous faire de mal. Reculez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je risquerai de…"

Abby se recula, et Casey lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Puis, les yeux du jeune homme virèrent soudainement du bleu au bleu turquoise, et son regard devint mauvais.

"C'est votre faute, vous allez payer !"

Les deux jeunes femmes se reculèrent et firent le tour du bureau, alors qu'il se jetait sur elles.

"Tom", dit Abby. "Ecoutez, on ne vous veut aucun mal, d'accord ? Faites-moi confiance, calmez-vous."

"Dites-moi, est-ce que je vais mourir ?"

"Non", lui assura Abby, tout en sachant qu'elle était en train de lui mentir.

"On ne vous laissera pas mourir", renchérit Casey.

"C'est qui, « on », à la fin ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont mis à l'intérieur, hein ?"

"En vous mordant, le Dodo vous a transmis une maladie", répondit Casey.

"Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Les Dodos n'existent plus, il n'y en a plus… Je veux des réponses ! Dites-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait, hein ?"

"Laissez-moi vous emmener à l'hôpital", dit Abby.

"Abby…" murmura Casey, qui n'aimait pas les risques que prenait la jeune femme.

"Pour quoi faire ? Me tendre un autre piège ?"

Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau turquoise, et il contourna le bureau pour se jeter sur Abby. Casey se mit entre eux, mais Tom la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba, se cogna la tête contre le bureau de Nick, et sombra dans l'inconscience. Abby s'éloigna d'elle, pour attirer Tom loin de la jeune femme inconsciente, et qu'il se focalise sur elle. Il lui attrapa le bras, en disant :

"Venez par là !"

"Lâchez-moi !" cria Abby, en essayant de se dégager.

"Vous êtes le mal personnifié", lui dit-il, en assurant sa prise. (il désigna le Dodo) "ça, c'est une preuve. Une fois guéri, je m'en servirai, je prouverai que vous avez cherché à me manipuler. Mais, je suis plus malin que vous."

"Tom, vous avez été infecté par un parasite", lui avoua Abby. "Soyez raisonnable, voyons, laissez-moi vous emmener à l'hôpital."

"Non !" cria-t-il en la jetant par terre, et en lui attrapant la main pour la mordre. "A chacun sa part, Abby !"

"Attendez !" cria-t-elle, alors qu'il allait la mordre. "D'accord ! Vous voulez savoir la vérité, je vais vous la dire. Toute l'histoire, OK ?" (Tom la lâcha) "C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ça, il va falloir que vous acceptiez de me suivre."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Nick et Stephen avaient rassemblé Duncan et Connor dans la salle où Helen avait été interrogée quelques heures auparavant.

"Imaginez que Tom ait des ennuis", dit Nick. "Quelle serait sa première réaction ?"

"Il ne s'attire jamais d'ennuis", répondit Connor.

"C'est pas son genre", acquiesça Duncan.

Stephen leva les yeux au ciel. Nick choisit de rester calme.

"Mettez-vous à sa place", dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se dirait ? Où est-ce qu'il irait ?"

"Il chercherait d'abord à savoir qui se cache derrière ce complot", répondit Duncan.

"Oh, ça va, y'a aucun complot, d'aucune sorte !" dit Stephen, exaspéré par toutes ces théories du complot.

"Oui, mais qui est dans le coup, alors ? Le club des féministes du coin ? La CIA ? Les Francs Maçons ? Les Illuminati ? Vous passez votre temps à nous cacher la vérité. Tom avait raison sur toute la ligne." (il regarda Connor) "C'est pour ça qu'on t'a posé un émetteur."

"Quoi ?" demanda Connor, qui n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. "Vous m'espionniez ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est comme ça que vous avez trouvé le Dodo, alors ?"

"C'est toi aussi, avec tes secrets. Les unités d'élite, la minette..."

Connor fouilla ses vêtements, à la recherche de l'émetteur.

"Duncan", le coupa-t-il." Rends-moi un service, dis-moi où il est."

"Il est… il est sur ton sac à dos, dans le porte-clés Roswell."

"Dire que j'avais confiance en vous…"

"Attendez !" dit Nick, interrompant la scène de ménage. "Comment vous avez pu le suivre ?"

"Tom a modifié la navigation par satellite de son PDA."

"Dans ce cas, il va revenir ici. Si Tom cherche des réponses, il va suivre la piste de l'émetteur, et revenir vers toi", ajouta-t-il, en regardant Connor.

"Non, c'est ça, le hic", dit Duncan. "Le Dodo l'avait avalé."

"L'émetteur est dans le ventre du Dodo ?" fit Stephen.

"Oui."

"Et le Dodo est avec Casey et Abby, espèce d'idiots ! Elles vont servir d'appâts !"

Il se leva, et partit vers la voiture. Les autres le suivirent.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, site de l'anomalie.**

Abby gara sa Mini devant le stade. Tom l'avait obligée à prendre le Dodo.

"Pauvre petite chose", dit-il en le regardant. "Vous l'avez tué."

"On a rien tué, du tout, Tom".

"Encore un de vos mensonges… Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Elles sont liées entre elles."

"Je suis de votre côté", lui rappela la jeune femme. "Souvenez-vous en. Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

Nick, Stephen, Claudia, Connor et Duncan descendirent les marches qui menaient au bureau de Nick.

"Le Dodo n'est plus là", dit celui-ci, en avisant le bureau vide.

Ils contournèrent le meuble, et virent Casey, allongée par terre, les yeux clos. Stephen se précipita vers elle, et regarda si elle n'avait aucune marque de morsure. Soulagé de voir qu'il n'y en avait aucune, il la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Stephen l'aida à se relever. Quand elle vit que le Dodo n'était plus sur le bureau, elle dit :

"Oh, non… Il l'a pris. Où est Abby ?"

"Sûrement avec le Dodo", lui répondit Stephen. "Ça va aller ?"

Elle acquiesça, faillit lui rappeler l'histoire du Gorgonopsien, mais avisant Duncan, ne dit rien. Nick dit :

"On peut peut-être les retrouver grâce à l'émetteur. Il faut faire vite."

Ils sortirent tous du bureau. Stephen aida Casey à marcher, le temps qu'elle se remette un peu de sa rencontre avec le bureau de son oncle.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie**

Abby présenta son badge au militaire qui gardait l'entrée du stade. Celui-ci regarda Tom avec suspicion, ne voulant pas s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

"Il vient d'être embauché par le ministère, il n'a pas encore son laissez-passer", dit Abby.

Le militaire accepta cette explication, et s'écarta pour leur céder le passage. Tom suivit Abby jusqu'à la chambre froide. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, mais vit que l'anomalie s'était refermée.

"C'est pourtant là que l'anomalie était", dit-elle, persuadée que Tom n'allait pas la croire. "Vous devez me croire", ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

Il passa devant elle, et entra dans la chambre froide, pour n'y voir que des étagères remplies de nourriture.

"On ne sait pas pourquoi elles vont et viennent", lui expliqua la jeune femme. "Mais… mais, c'est comme ça que le Dodo est arrivé ici."

Il se tourna vers elle, et dit :

"Vous croyez que je suis stupide ?" (elle secoua la tête) "C'est un piège… C'est un guet-apens…" (il s'approcha d'elle et retira ses lunettes de soleil) "Ils vont venir ici pour me tuer, hein ?" (elle secoua à nouveau la tête) "Vous leur avez demandé."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. La jeune femme lui barra la route avec une étagère. Ils luttèrent un moment, puis, elle réussit à la lui faire tomber dessus, et en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle renversa des chaises, mais perdait de l'avance. Alors, elle sauta, s'accrocha à un tuyau, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le plexus, qui le fit tomber à terre, lui permettant de prendre de l'avance sur son poursuivant. Elle courut dans les couloirs du stade, cherchant une porte ouverte. Elle en trouva une, et s'engouffra dans un vestiaire. Tom était juste derrière elle. Il entra aussi, et la chercha. Ne la voyant pas, il shoota dans un filet rempli de ballons de foot, et l'envoya valser contre des casiers. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit dans son dos, et Abby en sortit, se jeta sur lui, lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'envoya s'écraser contre les casiers. Elle sortit de la pièce, et courut jusque sur la pelouse du stade. Tom la rejoignit, prit de l'élan sur un des sièges, et lui sauta dessus. Il essaya de la morde ; elle lutta. A ce moment-là, Ryan, ses hommes, Claudia et l'équipe de Cutter arrivèrent. Ryan et ses hommes mirent Duncan en joue, l'enjoignant de ne pas bouger. Connor se mit entre les militaires et son ami, en criant :

"Non, ne tirez pas ! Je vous en supplie, ne tirez pas !"

"Ecartes-toi, Connor !" lui dit Stephen, en pointant son arme sur Tom.

"Pose ton arme", dit Nick à Ryan, qui acquiesça. "Laisses-le essayer."

Connor se tourna vers son ami :

"Tom ?" dit-il. "Tom, c'est moi… Lâches-la, mon pote. Laisses-la. Elle t'a rien fait. Relax, d'accord ?" (Tom leva les yeux vers lui, semblant le reconnaître seulement maintenant.) "Tu te rappelles, nos soirées télé ? Tu t'en souviens ? _Battlestar Galactica_, ou encore _Star Trek_… les pizzas aux pepperoni…"

"Connor ?" fit Tom.

"Ouais… C'était le bon temps, pas vrai ? Tu te souviens ? Tu peux combattre le côté obscur. C'est facile, essaie"

Tom s'écarta d'Abby, qui put s'enfuir. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

"Bouges de là, Connor !" dit Ryan. "Il va te sauter dessus, et te tuer !"

"Non, il le fera pas", dit Connor, tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. "Parce que c'est mon copain," ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Tom. "Viens avec moi", dit-il à son ami, en s'agenouillant près de lui. "On peut t'aider, je t'assure."

"En fait, c'était une conspiration, hein ?"

"C'est possible. C'est très possible, Tom."

"Est-ce qu'un alien a pris mon cerveau en otage ?"

"Oui", répondit Connor en souriant.

"Je le savais… je le savais."

Les yeux de tom devinrent turquoise.

"Connor, sauves-toi !" lui cria Stephen.

Mais, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, et Tom lui tomba dans les bras, en pleurant.

"Ça va aller", lui assura-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il était en train de mourir.

"Ils ont essayé de prendre ma place, mais j'ai tenu bon, Connor… J'ai été plus fort qu'eux, t'as vu ?"

"Tu peux être fier de toi, t'as fait du bon boulot…"

"Je suis un héros."

Connor acquiesça, et dans un dernier spasme, Tom mourut. Nick rejoignit Connor, qui était toujours à genoux devant son ami, refusant de croire qu'il était mort. Le jeune homme se releva, regarda Nick, et lui dit :

"Je peux plus continuer, Professeur."

"Approches. On a besoin de toi."

"Si j'avais pas été impliqué, Tom serait toujours en vie."

"Il n'y a qu'une poignée de gens, sur toute la planète, qui a conscience de ce qui se passe, contre quoi on va devoir lutter, et tu en fais partie, Connor. Fais-le au moins pour lui. Reste. Il aurait été si fier. Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant. Tu vas tenir le coup ?"

"Je vais tenir le coup", répondit le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. "Il va me manquer."

"Viens par là", dit Nick en le prenant dans ses bras.

Connor leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, toujours dans les gradins, et vit qu'ils partageaient son chagrin. Casey se serra contre Stephen, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Abby les regarda, et à la peine d'avoir vu Tom mourir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher, s'ajouta le fait de savoir que l'homme pour lequel elle craquait éprouvait des sentiments pour une autre. Au moins, elle était reconnaissante à Casey de le lui avoir dit tout de suite. Elle descendit rejoindre Nick et Connor, et dit à ce dernier en l'enlaçant :

"Je suis vraiment désolée."

Le jeune homme lui fut reconnaissant de sa sollicitude.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé.**

**Chapitre 5.**

_Ndla__ : Merci à mes revieweuses. Selene Sheppard : Casey, la nièce de Cutter, est un personnage que j'aime aussi beaucoup. Elle me permet de dire ce que je pense de Lester dans la série…_

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Stephen et Casey entrèrent dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous deux en tenue de sport, et en sueur. Ils venaient de faire un footing ensemble.

"Je vais prendre une douche", dit Casey en se précipitant vers la salle de bain, sans laisser le temps à Stephen de réagir.

Puis, elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et lui lança un regard brûlant, en disant :

"Si t'as envie de me rejoindre, c'est pas interdit…"

Stephen sourit, et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Là, il l'enlaça par derrière, et commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Elle leva la main, et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tournant la tête, afin de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Tout en titillant sa langue avec la sienne, il fit glisser son short le long de ses jambes, puis se sépara d'elle, le temps de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Elle l'entendit se débarrasser de son short et de son tee-shirt, puis sentit sa peau nue contre son dos, alors qu'il l'enlaçait à nouveau, et que sa bouche dévorait son cou. Ses mains habiles la débarrassèrent de ses sous vêtements, et parcoururent chaque parcelle de son corps. Le souffle de la jeune femme devint de plus en plus court, et les caresses de Stephen lui arrachèrent bientôt de longs gémissements.

* * *

**Club de Golf, au même moment**

Un homme gara son buggy sur le green, en descendit, et se dirigea vers l'arrière, pour prendre un club dans son sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa balle, en disant :

"Tiger Woods, tu peux aller te rhabiller…"

Il essaya de frapper la balle, mais la rata, et regarda son club, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas percé. Puis, il jeta un œil autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, et recommença plusieurs fois, obtenant à chaque fois le même résultat. Il réussit enfin à la frapper, mais celle-ci alla tout droit prendre un bain dans l'étang situé à côté du green. Le portable de l'homme sonna.

"Ouais, Jeff ?" dit-il en décrochant.

"Je suis coincé dans le bunker", lui dit son ami Jeff. "T'es sur le green ?"

L'homme hésita un moment, regardant l'étang où était sa balle, puis mentit :

"Ouais, facile."

"D'accord", répondit Jeff en raccrochant.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'étang, le regarda un moment, avec circonspection, puis y plongea la main pour retrouver sa balle. Il finit par la trouver, juste à côté d'une autre balle, et d'un crâne de vache.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor, en peignoir, préparait un plateau de petit déjeuné, composé d'une pomme, un croissant, de la confiture, et de café. Abby entra dans la cuisine, en baillant. Elle était vêtue d'un slip et d'un débardeur, et avait les cheveux en bataille.

"Bonjour", dit-elle.

"Hey", répondit Connor.

Puis, elle vit le plateau qu'il avait à la main, et dit :

"Fallait pas."

"Fallait pas quoi ?" répondit Connor en la contournant, lui faisant comprendre que le plateau n'était pas pour elle, mais pour lui.

"Pardon", dit-il, alors que la jeune femme n'en revenait pas de la goujaterie dont Connor faisait preuve. (il se retourna) "Oh, je vais jouer à Oblivion, si ça te dit. Partout, c'est un classique…"

"Quand tu dis partout…" dit la jeune femme en le suivant dans le salon. (elle avisa le thermostat) "34 ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Pardon ?" lui demanda Connor, qui ne comprenait pas.

"Connor, le thermostat, il est sur 34."

"Ouais. Rex avait l'air un petit peu gelé", répondit Connor, tandis que le lézard buvait dans une coupelle sur la table. "Je me suis dit que si on avait trop chaud, on pouvait toujours se dessaper. Si jamais le petit bout de chou attrapait froid, tu vois, je supporterais pas qu'il tombe malade, moi."

"Je vois. Mouais."

Elle tourna le dos à Connor, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le jeune homme la suivit du regard, tout en se servant du café.

"Fermes la bouche, Connor, tu baves", lui dit Abby sans se retourner.

Tandis qu'il la suivait du regard, sa main s'était décalée vers la droite, et le café coula à côté du bol. Il redressa la cafetière, en disant:

"Aïeuh…"

* * *

**Club de Golf.**

L'homme était assis au volant de son buggy, tandis que son ami Jeff traînait son sac de golf derrière lui.

"Jeff, enfin, tu aurais pu te louer un buggy, si tu n'étais pas un boulet près de tes sous…"

"S'il te plaît, Andy, emmènes-moi…"

"Allez, viens, montes", lui dit Andy.

Jeff se tourna pour ramasser son sac, et Andy en profita pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur, et s'éloigner en riant, ravi de sa bonne blague.

"Quel plaisantin", soupira Jeff.

* * *

Andy travaillait son swing. Il serra son club de golf, énervé, quand il vit que la balle était sortie du green pour la énième fois. Il alla dans les fourrés, là où il avait vu sa balle tomber. 

"Où es-tu cachée, petite coquine ?" dit-il, tout en fouillant les fourrés du regard.

Il se pencha, pour fouiller les fougères, et finit par se couper le doigt sur une des feuilles. Il secoua la main, et dans ce geste, envoya un peu de son sang s'écraser sur un tronc d'arbre. Il abandonna la recherche de sa balle, et sortit des fourrés, pour retourner sur le green. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit quelque chose qui l'épouvanta. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, mais ce qui le poursuivait l'attrapa, et le souleva du sol. Son ami Jeff, qui jouait un peu plus loin, l'entendit hurler. Il se précipita vers le cri, et vit avec horreur le corps de son ami, gisant sur le sol, baignant dans son sang.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor jouait à Oblivion, mais perdait la partie. Il voulut charger sa partie, et en allant dans le menu de son jeu, il vit une partie sauvegardée par Tom. De voir ainsi le nom de son ami décédé le rendit nostalgique, et il regarda la photo les montrant tous les trois, Tom, Duncan et lui. Ils faisaient les fous devant l'objectif. Une vague de tristesse le submergea, à la pensée de son ami disparu. La voix d'Abby le sortit de ses pensées.

"Je vais au yoga", lui lança-t-elle.

"D'accord", répondit-il. (il remit son jeu en route) "Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour te plier ou t'étirer, t'as qu'à m'appeler."

Abby se mit devant le poste de télévision, et lui dit :

"Les fenêtres restent fermées toute la journée."

"Ouais", répondit Connor, tout en se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir son jeu.

"Ou c'est toi, qui sors par la fenêtre !" le menaça-t-elle. (il acquiesça, lui faisant signe de se décaler pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran). "Sujet suivant", ajouta-t-elle, en se décalant. "Combien de jours y'a-t-il dans une semaine, Connor ?"

"C'est une devinette ? Combien ?"

"Il y en a 7."

"Bah, c'est pas drôle, et c'est pas subtil."

"Comme quand tu dis que tu vas rester chez moi une semaine, et que t'es encore là au bout d'un mois…"

"Ah, mais je m'en occupe, je t'assure", lui répondit-il, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. "Je suis sur plusieurs pistes, là."

"Ouais, je vois ça…"

Abby quitta l'appartement. Rex vient se poser sur le canapé, à côté de Connor. Le jeune homme le regarda, et dit :

"Elle craque pour moi, Rex. Oh oui, elle craque pour moi…"

* * *

**Hôtel, à proximité du club de golf.**

"4h !" s'exclama Claudia. "Je vous demande de fermer le périmètre, pas de construire un mur d'enceinte ! Vous avez 1h pour le faire. Où est le corps du golfeur ?"

"A l'infirmerie improvisée, dans la maison", répondit Ryan.

"D'autres victimes ?"

"Pas qu'on sache."

"Bien, tenez-moi au courant."

Nick, Stephen et Casey étaient en train de parler à Jeff. Ils rejoignirent Claudia, qui leur demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Le temps qu'on arrive, c'était fini", répondit Nick.

"Vous avez trouvé l'anomalie ?"

"On est pas encore absolument sûrs qu'il y en ait une", répondit Casey.

"Et je dois encore voir la victime", ajouta Nick.

Stephen se dirigea vers Jeff, pour lui poser d'autres questions.

"Je crois que je dois te prévenir", dit Claudia à Nick. "Lester s'impatiente." (Casey leva les yeux au ciel) "Il pense que tu crées plus de problèmes que tu n'en résous."

"Je voudrais bien l'y voir", répliqua Casey. "Il n'est jamais sur le terrain. Que peut-il savoir de ce qu'on fait concrètement ? C'est pas en lisant des rapports qu'on peut se faire une idée…"

"Casey, s'il te plaît…" dit son oncle.

La jeune femme leva les bras en signe de reddition, puis alla rejoindre Stephen. Revenant sur la déclaration de Claudia à propos des doutes de Lester, Nick lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

"Ce qui serait utile, c'est que j'arrive à lui démontrer que nous faisons des progrès", répondit-elle.

"Ou bien ?"

"Ou bien, ça va devenir difficile."

"Ecoute, c'est pas le problème de Lester, ni celui du gouvernement. Si tu veux m'aider, il faut que tu le tiennes à distance."

"Ne me demandes pas de prendre parti, Nick."

Elle s'éloigna.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor était toujours en sous vêtements et peignoir, et jouait toujours à Oblivion. Rex, de son côté, jouait avec un gâteau au fromage.

"Tu t'amuses bien, Rex ?" lui demanda Connor.

Le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

"Nid d'amour d'Abby Maitland, premier étalon à l'appareil", dit-il, ravi de sa blague. (il reconnut alors son interlocuteur) "Oh, non, non, non, c'est Connor, Professeur, c'est sûrement… quoi ?"

Il alla s'habiller en vitesse, prit les clés de la voiture d'Abby, et sortit de l'appartement, en ayant oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Rex, lui, l'avait bien remarqué, s'envola par la fenêtre, et rentra dans la voiture d'Abby, pendant que Connor ne regardait pas.

* * *

**Hôtel, à proximité du club de golf.**

Claudia et Nick se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie improvisée, dans l'hôtel. Un médecin de l'armée leur montra le corps d'Andy, puis le recouvrit d'un drap. Claudia s'était détournée du cadavre, avec une forte envie de vomir, à la vue du corps sans tête, tandis que Nick examinait la blessure.

"Il a été dépecé", dit le médecin au professeur.

"C'est quasiment chirurgical, la façon dont la chair a été proprement arrachée", dit Cutter. "Aucun gaspillage."

"Tu as une idée de ce qui a fait ça ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"Il n'y a qu'un animal d'une puissance et d'une sauvagerie dévastatrice pour faire ça en quelques minutes. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est venu par l'anomalie. La première chose à savoir, c'est où elle est."

* * *

Nick rejoignit Stephen et Casey à l'extérieur. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de chercher l'anomalie. Quand Nick arriva, ils étaient surtout en train de clairement flirter. En le voyant, ils se séparèrent aussitôt, et prirent une posture beaucoup plus professionnelle. Nick ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content que sa nièce soit aussi heureuse avec Stephen. Elle avait fait le bon choix, il en était sûr. La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées. 

"Aucune végétation piétinée ou arrachée, aucune trace de pas, et aucun signe d'une anomalie", lui disait-il.

"Mais y'a un sacré champ magnétique, donc elle doit bien être quelque part", ajouta Casey en tendant la boussole à son oncle.

"A moins qu'un pylône ne cause des interférences", dit Stephen.

Abby les rejoignit à ce moment-là.

"Je ne vois rien", dit-elle.

"Taisez-vous une minute que je réfléchisse", dit Nick. (Les trois jeunes gens obéirent, et ne dirent plus un mot) "Le silence !"

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, et Abby haussa les épaules, et dit :

"On a rien dit…"

"Non, je veux dire, c'est beaucoup trop silencieux", répondit Nick. Ecoutez. (ses amis se concentrèrent sur le silence) "Pas de chant d'oiseaux."

"Pas de pépiements", dit Casey.

"Ils ont été effrayés", dit Stephen.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut chasser les oiseaux ?" leur demanda Nick. (il regarda la boussole que sa nièce lui avait donnée) "On se trompe. Ce n'est pas un pylône, c'est une anomalie."

"Où ça ?" lui demanda Stephen.

"On est juste en dessous", lui répondit Cutter en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Stephen, Casey et Abby levèrent la tête, et virent l'anomalie briller dans le bleu du ciel.

"C'est un prédateur volant", en déduisit Stephen.

"Ouais, ça c'est pas autre chose. Et comment on pose un cordon de sécurité dans le ciel, bon sang ?"

Pendant qu'il parlait, ses trois compagnons s'étaient éloignés, et scrutaient le ciel, à la recherche du prédateur. Stephen vit quelque chose qui attira son regard. Il mit ses mains en visière au dessus de ses yeux, et vit ce qu'ils cherchaient foncer droit sur eux.

"Cutter", dit-il.

Casey se retourna, et vit ce qu'il regardait.

"Oh, mon Dieu", souffla-t-elle.

Son oncle était perdu dans ses pensées, et n'entendit pas ce que sa nièce avait dit. Abby vit aussi le prédateur volant. Stephen, Casey et elle commencèrent à reculer vers Cutter.

"C'est vrai, cette chose peut aller n'importe où, maintenant", dit Nick.

"C'est pas aussi sûr que ça", dit Stephen, en se jetant sur Nick.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur le sol, afin d'éviter la créature qui fondait sur eux en piqué. Celle-ci passa à quelques centimètres de leur tête.

"Il était pas si difficile à trouver", dit Stephen en se relevant, avant d'aider Casey à en faire de même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Connor arriva sur le site. Il montra sa carte aux deux soldats chargés d'empêcher le public d'entrer sur le site. 

"Accès à tous les secteurs, c'est écrit dessus", dit-il fièrement. (le garde le laissa passer) "Merci", ajouta-t-il en redémarrant.

Lorsqu'il fut passé, le soldat remarqua que la figurine de lézard que Connor avait sur la plage arrière avait l'air très réelle. En effet, il ne le savait pas, mais il s'agissait de Rex, que Connor n'avait toujours pas remarqué. Connor se gara, et sortit de la voiture. Rex monta sur le toit de la voiture. Connor ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il enleva sa veste, et la mit dans la voiture. En se redressant, il remarqua enfin Rex.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-il en sursautant. (il vit qu'il l'avait effrayé), "Oh, désolé, désolé ! Je voulais pas crier. J'ai été… un peu surpris… c'est tout… que tu sois là." (il s'approcha, Rex recula) "Mais, c'est super, hein, que tu sois là ! Mais, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes dans la voiture, mec." (il fit lentement le tour de la voiture, pour essayer d'attraper Rex par derrière) "Super. Ça, c'est un beau lézard, hein ? Pas bouger… Pas bouger, Rex." (il essaya de l'attraper, mais Rex se décala) "Tu veux jouer ? Tu veux jouer. Bien sûr que tu le veux, Rex." (il se mit à le supplier) "S'il te plait, Rex, mon existence est foutue, si on se fait choper. Remontes dans la voiture, d'accord ?" (il essaya de l'attraper, mais Rex s'envola) "Oh, Rex… Rex !"

Il hésita un instant, et se lança à sa poursuite. Rex se dirigeait vers le green.

* * *

Pendant que Connor essayait de faire entendre raison à un lézard cabotin, Casey, Abby, Stephen et Nick observaient la créature. Nick et Casey avaient chacun une paire de jumelles. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" leur demanda Abby.

"Un Ptérosaure Ptérodactyloïde", lui répondit Casey.

"Probablement un Ptéranodon", renchérit Nick.

"C'est ce qui a tué le golfeur ?" demanda Abby.

"En tout cas, ça y ressemble", acquiesça Stephen.

"Ça colle pas", dit Casey, qui continuait de regarder la créature à travers ses jumelles. "Les Ptéranodons étaient censés se nourrir essentiellement de petits reptiles et de poissons."

"Ouais bah, c'est ce qu'ils grignotaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des humains", dit Stephen.

Casey lâcha son observation du Ptéranodon, pour regarder le jeune homme, et lui sourit, amusée. Stephen lui rendit son sourire. Abby le vit, et envia Casey. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, et elle aimerait tant être à la place de la jeune femme. Au moins Stephen avait-il choisi une femme droite et honnête. Elle reporta son attention sur la créature, puis demanda :

"Pourquoi il fait des cercles ?"

A ces mots, Stephen et Casey se lâchèrent des yeux, et observèrent à nouveau la créature.

"Il cherche un perchoir", proposa Stephen.

"Il a l'embarras du choix, mais… il doit chercher autre chose", lui répondit Nick.

* * *

Rex sortit des bois, Connor à ses trousses. 

"Rex ! Rex !" appela le jeune homme. "Si je t'attrape, je te promets que tu seras le premier animal qui s'éteint deux fois…" le menaça-t-il. "Viens ici, je plaisante pas !" ajouta-t-il, en voyant que sa menace restait sans effet sur Rex.

* * *

Stephen remarqua soudain quelque chose, sur le green. 

"C'est Connor ?" dit-il, en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Nick, qui n'avait pas vu son étudiant.

"Connor", lui dit Stephen, en s'avançant pour mieux voir.

Nick le vit enfin.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" demanda Casey, en le voyant se pencher vers quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas.

"Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est que fait notre ami là-haut", dit Nick, en reprenant ses jumelles.

Casey l'imita, et ils virent que le Ptéranodon dessinait des cercles au-dessus de Connor.

"Il ne cherche pas un perchoir, il cherche son déjeuné", dit Stephen.

Il se mirent tous à hurler son nom, pour le prévenir, et qu'il se mette à l'abri.

Quand il les entendit, Connor regarda Rex en grimaçant, et lui dit :

"Génial… T'as entendu ? Ça veut dire qu'on l'a dans l'os. Eh, si tu crois que je vais encore faire un pas pour te courir après, tu te goures, mec."

Cutter appela Ryan.

"Ryan, viens par ici !"

Ryan, Claudia et deux autres militaires les rejoignirent en courant.

Connor se retourna, en voyant que Rex voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, et vit le Ptéranodon qui fondait sur lui. Il resta pétrifié sur place.

"Cours, sous les arbres, vite, cours !" lui cria Abby.

Stephen mit ses mains en porte-voix, et lui cria :

"Cours, imbécile !"

"Mais tu vas bouger tes fesses !" renchérit Casey.

Connor sortit enfin de son immobilité, et se mit à courir vers les arbres, en criant à Rex :

"Rex ! Cours !"

Le lézard le suivit. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, tout en espérant que le Ptéranodon n'avait pas si faim que ça.

Ses compagnons le regardaient, et faisaient le même souhait. Casey et Cutter suivaient sa progression à travers leurs jumelles, tous deux extrêmement tendus.

"Tuez-le", décida Claudia, qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de sacrifier Connor.

"Non, attends une minute !" dit Cutter.

Casey le regarda, incrédule. Son oncle n'allait tout de même pas risquer la vie de Connor !

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que c'est", insista Nick.

"Tuez-le !" dit Claudia à Ryan, qui avait la créature dans sa ligne de mire.

"Non, nous ne devons tuer ces animaux que lorsque nous n'avons pas le choix", dit Cutter.

"Le choix ? Mais quel choix ? C'est une question de secondes ! Connor va être dépecé !"

"C'est trop risqué, Nick", lui glissa Stephen à l'oreille.

"Il a raison", acquiesça Casey. "On ne peut pas prendre le risque que Connor se fasse tuer."

"Exécutez mes ordres, Capitaine", dit Claudia.

"Oui, Madame", répondit le soldat, prêt à tirer.

Cutter prit alors la décision de dévier le tir de Ryan, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire rater la créature. Ryan tira à nouveau une rafale, mais ne put atteindre la bête.

"Il est hors de portée", dit-il.

Tous étaient en train de se dire que Connor allait servir de dessert, quand ils le virent sauter dans un trou, se mettant ainsi à l'abri près des arbres.

"Je regrette beaucoup que tu aies fait ça", dit Claudia à Nick entre ses dents. "Dieu seul sait combien de gens tu as condamné à mort."

"Attendez voir", dit Nick qui observait Connor à travers ses jumelles. "Il y a un lézard avec lui."

"Un lézard ?" demanda Claudia.

Casey prit ses jumelles, et dit :

"Cœlurosauravus."

"Il a laissé Rex s'échapper !" s'exclama Abby.

Tous pivotèrent lentement vers elle, la surprise se lisant clairement sur leur visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" lui demanda Claudia, qui n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Abby prit un air de gamin pris en faute.

"Tu l'as gardé", dit Nick.

"Non", se défendit-elle. (Nick lui montra qu'il n'était pas dupe) "Oui", admit-elle. "Oui, il est revenu, je me suis occupée de lui."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Qu'on dirige une sorte de zoo privé !" cria Claudia, hors d'elle.

"Je suis désolée."

"C'est pour ça qu'il fait chaud, chez toi", lui dit Stephen en souriant à moitié.

Connor courut vers eux.

"On en sait pas encore assez sur cet animal", dit Nick.

"C'est Lester qui a raison", dit Claudia. "Vous êtes tous une menace ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait ici, Nick ! Qu'on est venus jouer à la préhistoire !"

"Personne ne prend cette affaire plus au sérieux que nous !" cria Nick.

"Nick n'a pas tort !" cria Casey, pour défendre son oncle. "Les Ptéranodons s'attaquent aux petites proies ! Peut-être que Rex était sa cible !"

"Tu n'en sais rien !" répliqua Claudia sur le même ton. "Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, et une hypothèse qui peut nous coûter cher, si tu te trompes !"

"Il est blessé, d'accord ?" dit Stephen pour calmer le jeu. "Il ira pas loin. Il lui faut un perchoir."

"J'espère que c'est vrai", dit Claudia. "Dans notre intérêt à tous. Suivez-moi", dit-elle aux soldats en s'éloignant.

Les soldats lui emboîtèrent le pas. Nick les regarda partir.

"Tu sais, elle a pas tout à fait tort", dit Stephen à Nick.

"Je ne fais pas du sentimentalisme", lui répondit Cutter. "Mais, j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir tuer cet animal."

"Tu es sûr d'avoir raison ?" insista le jeune homme.

"Non, évidemment, je ne suis pas sûr ! Je viens peut-être de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !" (Connor les rejoignit à ce moment-là, en riant) "J'ai eu une intuition, voilà tout."

"Ouais, bah j'espère que ton intuition était bonne, parce que j'aimerai pas qu'on croit que je te défends juste parce que tu es mon oncle", lui dit Casey.

Connor s'arrêta à côté de lui, à bout de souffle, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, en disant :

"Oh, la-la, quelle partie de rigolade !"

"Sinistre crétin", siffla Nick, énervé, en s'éloignant.

"Ben quoi ?" demanda Connor à Abby.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, et suivit Cutter.

"Attendez", lui dit-elle. (Nick se retourna) "Je ne voulais pas que Rex soit enfermé dans une cage… et examiné, et sondé par les sbires de Lester. Je peux le garder ?" ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu le retrouves d'abord", lui répondit Nick.

Stephen entoura Casey de son bras, et lui dit :

"Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver comme ça contre Claudia."

"Je sais, mais l'entendre donner raison à Lester et nous traiter de menace, ça m'a énervée. Ça a été plus fort que moi. Je devrais peut-être me mettre au yoga avec Abby…"

Stephen rit, puis l'embrassa.

* * *

**Devant l'hôtel.**

"Le Ptéranodon chassait à partir d'emplacements choisis avec soin, le sommet des falaises, des montagnes, des endroits où il pouvait bien observer ses proies potentielles", dit Casey.

"Il faut qu'on cherche les points les plus élevés qui se trouvent aux alentours", traduisit Stephen pour Ryan.

Le militaire acquiesça, puis écouta ce qu'on lui disait dans son oreillette. Il dit à Stephen :

"Les images en temps réel arrivent."

Claudia, Casey et Nick se rapprochèrent du jeune homme, et regardèrent l'écran d'ordinateur. Des images flouent arrivèrent, puis, en devenant plus nettes, elles leur montrèrent le Ptéranodon posé sur un toit.

"Le voilà", dit Stephen.

"Ça y est !" exulta Nick.

"Immeuble de bureaux, à moins de deux kilomètres", leur dit Ryan, transmettant les informations qu'il recevait dans son oreillette. "Ça devrait être vide, le samedi."

"On y va", décida Nick. "Il faut qu'on arrive les premiers", souffla-t-il à Stephen, qui refermait l'ordinateur.

Ils montèrent dans le pick-up de Nick, et conduisirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent pour arriver avant Ryan.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Connor cherchaient Rex dans les bois autour du club de golf. 

"Rex !" appela Abby.

"Rexounet ! Petit, petit ! Viens voir papa !" dit Connor.

"Tu repars pas avant de l'avoir trouvé", le prévint Abby, en pointant son doigt sur lui.

"Franchement, je sais pas comment il est sorti. Abby, écoutes, je suis désolé."

"Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose… raaah ! Retrouves-le", ajouta-t-elle en avançant.

"Le retrouver, le retrouver…" maugréa Connor, en la suivant.

* * *

**Immeuble de bureaux.**

Nick gara sa voiture, et lui, Casey, Claudia et Stephen en descendirent. Stephen sortit un fusil d'un sac.

"On devrait attendre Ryan", dit Claudia.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. Stephen chargea le fusil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"Une fléchette de sédatif", lui répondit le jeune homme.

"Hors de question !"

"De quoi assommer au moins 5 bestioles comme celle-là", dit Nick.

"Je ne prendrai aucun risque, cette fois, je la veux morte."

"C'est ça, laisse-moi rire", lui dit Nick.

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissée tomber ? Pas la peine de répondre. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance."

"Pourquoi tu me fais toujours des trucs comme ça ?"

"Ecoutes, on est en territoire inconnu, là, et je ne sais pas… La seule chose que je sache, c'est que tuer ces animaux sans raison, ce n'est pas la solution."

Claudia hésita, regarda les trois amis qui lui faisaient face dans les yeux, puis dit :

"Tu as jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ryan." (il n'en fallut pas plus aux Cutter et à Stephen pour repartir vers le toit) "Une seule chance, et une seule fléchette", dit-elle dans leur dos.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant qu'aucun des trois ne l'écoutait, puis leur emboîta le pas. En poussant la porte, Stephen dit :

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle accepterait."

"Moi non plus je pensais pas", lui répondit Nick.

"Tu sais, Nick, vous devriez penser à coucher ensemble tous les deux, ça calmerait sûrement la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous", dit Casey.

Stephen éclata de rire, tandis que Nick s'exclamait, choqué :

"Casey !"

"Ben quoi ?" fit celle-ci, l'air innocent.

Ils finirent par arriver sur le toit. Stephen épaula son fusil, et visa le Ptéranodon, mais celui-ci prit son envol.

"C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Nick.

Le Ptéranodon passa au-dessus d'eux.

"Il est magnifique..." dit Casey, émerveillée.

Son oncle et son petit-ami partageaient son enthousiasme.

"Il va falloir le ramener à portée de fusil", dit Nick. "Tu vois la crête rouge sur sa tête ?" demanda-t-il à sa nièce.

"Oui", répondit-elle.

"Attends, le rouge…" fit Nick. "C'est ça." (il se tourna vers Claudia) "Donnes ton chemisier", lui dit-il.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"J'en ai besoin."

Casey et Stephen, qui avaient compris ce que Nick voulait faire, se regardèrent en riant.

"Mais enfin", protesta Claudia. "Il est magenta."

L'hilarité de Stephen et Casey redoubla.

"C'est presque sa couleur", lui assura Nick.

"C'est pas vraiment rouge !"

Mais, Nick ne l'écoutait plus. Il se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Claudia commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Stephen décida alors de mettre fin au supplice de Claudia, et lui dit, en lui montra le tee-shirt rouge qu'il portait sous son sweat-shirt :

"Attends." (il tendit son fusil à Casey, qui pleurait de rire) "On va lui donner ça. A charge de revanche."

Claudia lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, tandis que Nick arrachait un tuyau en métal, qui soutenait une antenne TV, pour s'en servir comme d'une perche.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan et ses hommes entraient dans l'immeuble, et prenaient l'ascenseur pour monter sur le toit.

Stephen donna son tee-shirt à Nick, qui le fixa à son tuyau de fer. Casey jeta un regard appréciateur à ses abdominaux, tandis qu'il enfilait son sweat-shirt. Puis, elle lui rendit son fusil, non sans lui faire comprendre du regard quel effet le fait de le voir à moitié nu avait sur elle. Claudia s'en rendit compte, et leur dit :

"On reste concentrés, les enfants…"

"On _est_ concentrés", se défendit Casey.

"Ouais, c'est ça…"

"T'es prêt ?" demanda Nick à Stephen, une fois que celui-ci eut récupéré son fusil.

"Ouais."

Le jeune homme épaula son fusil. Nick siffla, pour attirer le Ptéranodon, et une fois que celui-ci se fut retourné vers lui, agita le drapeau improvisé. Le Ptéranodon se dirigea vers eux. Claudia, pas rassuré, recula. La créature se rapprochait de plus en plus.

"OK, quand tu voudras", dit Nick à Stephen.

Casey s'appuya sur le muret qui faisait le bord du toit, fascinée par la créature. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Stephen essayait de viser la créature, mais celle-ci ne restait pas en place, et ne volait pas en ligne droite. Il tira, mais la rata.

"Dévié par le vent", dit-il.

"On recommence", dit Nick. (Stephen chargea une nouvelle fléchette) "Ne tarde pas trop, Stephen."

Stephen épaula, visa, tira, et rata à nouveau la créature.

"Cet idiot arrête pas de bouger", râla-t-il.

"Eh oui, ils font ça", dit Nick, qui agitait toujours son drapeau.

Stephen le regarda, lui faisant comprendre qu'il appréciait moyennement la blague. Il rechargea son fusil, et visa à nouveau la créature.

"Cette fois… Approches, mon pote."

Le Ptéranodon se rapprochait, mais Stephen ne tirait toujours pas. Claudia recula à nouveau, apeurée.

"OK, vas-y, tires, Stephen", dit Nick. (Mais, le jeune homme ne fit rien) "Stephen, pour l'amour du ciel, tu te décides à tirer !"

"Stephen ?" fit Casey, qui se demandait ce que Stephen attendait, étant donné que le Ptéranodon était presque sur eux. "Tires !"

Claudia paniqua, et se mit à courir. Stephen attendit encore. Quand le Ptéranodon fut presque à portée de main, il tira. Lui, Casey et Nick durent se baisser pour éviter que le Ptéranodon ne leur rentre dedans. La créature passa juste au dessus d'eux, et s'écrasa sur le sol, glissant sur le toit, entraînée par sa vitesse. Claudia courut jusque dans le coin du toit, et ferma les yeux, croyant qu'elle allait se faire embrochée par le bec du Ptéranodon. Mais, il s'arrêta juste devant elle, essaya de se relever, mais assommé par le sédatif, s'écroula lourdement.

"T'as vu ça !" fit Nick à Stephen.

"Pas la peine de s'énerver", lui répondit celui-ci. "Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?"

"On va le ramener à l'anomalie, et le renvoyer chez lui."

Claudia, qui avait repris ses esprits, fit un pas en avant, et dit :

"Ça suffit, Cutter !" (ils la regardèrent tous, impressionnés par son éclat de voix) "Terminées, les faveurs ! A partir de maintenant, on fait ce que je dis ! C'est moi, qui prends les décisions."

A ce moment-là, le Ptéranodon eut un sursaut, et l'assomma avec son bec. Casey regarda le ciel, se mordant la lèvre, pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Nick disait :

"Oups."

* * *

**Bois autour du club de golf.**

Abby et Connor cherchaient toujours Rex.

"Rex !" appela Connor. "Où est-ce que t'es, mon vieux ?"

"Parce que tu croyais qu'il allait t'envoyer un message de détresse, toi ?" lui dit Abby.

"Il connaît bien ma voix. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir en courant."

"C'est un lézard, tu sais, c'est pas un Golden Retriever. Tout ça est ridicule. Il peut être n'importe où."

Connor entendit le cri de Rex, et le vit un peu plus loin devant eux.

"Rex ?" dit-il. "Rex ! Eh, Abby !"

Abby vit aussi Rex, et tous deux se lancèrent à la poursuite du lézard. Mais, celui-ci avait visiblement envie de jouer, et croyait que eux aussi le voulaient. Il les entraîna dans une courte poursuite, une sorte de cache-cache dans les bois.

* * *

**Hôtel, infirmerie improvisée.**

Tandis que Casey et Stephen étaient allés avec Ryan et ses hommes s'occuper de la créature en attendant de découvrir si elle était ou non responsable de la mort du golfeur, Nick se trouvait dans l'infirmerie improvisée avec Claudia. Celle-ci reprenait lentement conscience, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Les images du Ptéranodon fonçant sur elle lui revinrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, en sursautant, et en voulant se redresser, descendit du brancard sur lequel elle se trouvait, écrasant une poche de sang au passage, ce qui eut pour effet de répandre le sang qu'elle contenait par terre.

"Doucement, doucement", lui dit Nick, en se dirigeant vers elle. "Tout va bien ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"T'as reçu un coup."

"Où je suis ?"

"A l'hôtel."

"On se calme", dit le médecin, en entrant et ramassant la poche de sang. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" (Nick prit une lampe stylo dans la trousse du médecin) "Quel est votre nom, et quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Claudia Brown, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire mon âge."

Nick la regarda en souriant, amusé. Pas de doutes, elle allait bien.

"Bon, je ferai des examens à l'hôpital, mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une commotion légère", dit le médecin. "Ah, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'oxygène. Il y a une autre bouteille dans l'ambulance, je vais la chercher au cas où."

Il quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers l'ambulance. Nick se mit devant Claudia.

"Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Claudia remonta sur le brancard. Nick mit une main sous son menton, et lui fit redresser la tête. Il repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis alluma la lampe stylo, et la lui passa devant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda la jeune femme.

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée", lui répondit-il. "Mais, je les ai vu le faire dans _Urgences_, donc ça doit bien servir à quelque chose. Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça va."

"Des nausées ?" (elle secoua la tête) "Mal à la tête ?" (elle secoua à nouveau la tête) "Aucune sensation étrange ?"

"Si, il y a quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"J'y vois rien du tout."

Nick la regarda sans répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

* * *

**Bois autour du club de golf.**

Abby et Connor couraient toujours après Rex. Ils finirent par le trouver, posé sur une branche cassée. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, et surtout, qu'il ne s'enfuit pas à nouveau. Mais, son attitude ne tarda pas à les intriguer. Le lézard avait l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça ?" demanda Connor.

Rex descendit de sa branche, et se cacha derrière elle, tout en continuant de fixer un point au dessus de leur tête. Ils entendirent alors un bruit, qui ne leur plut vraiment pas. Ils pivotèrent lentement sur eux-mêmes, et virent une nuée de Ptérosaures nichée dans les arbres autour d'eux. Mais, ceux-ci étaient différents du Ptéranodon que leurs amis avaient attrapé, et paraissaient bien plus dangereux aussi. Et, ils avaient visiblement faim. Ils s'envolèrent de leur perchoir.

"Baisses-toi !" cria Connor.

Ils s'aplatirent au sol, et les Ptérosaures les frôlèrent au passage. L'un d'entre eux attrapa le chapeau de Connor, et l'emmena avec lui.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Stephen et Casey se trouvaient avec Ryan et ses hommes. Ils avaient attaché le Ptéranodon sur une grande remorque, et l'avaient recouvert d'une bâche. Casey et Stephen étaient tous les deux montés sur la remorque, pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près.

"Si j'étais vous, je ne m'approcherai pas autant", leur dit Ryan. "Ce truc peut se réveiller d'un seul coup."

"Non, là, il est parti pour plusieurs heures", dit Stephen.

Mais, comme un soldat s'approchait, l'arme au poing, leur signifiant clairement qu'il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent, Casey et lui jugèrent plus prudent de descendre de la remorque. La jeune femme s'accroupit à l'avant de la remorque, passa ses doigts sur le bec de l'animal, et voyant que le militaire s'agitait, elle lui dit :

"Relax, il n'a pas de dents. Et puis, harnaché comme il l'est, il ne peut rien me faire." (elle se redressa) "Il n'a pas de dents…"

"Tu l'as déjà dit", lui dit Ryan. "Rappelles-moi ton âge ?" ajouta-t-il, rieur.

"Dis donc, Ryan, on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas le genre de question q'un gentleman posait à une femme ?" lui répondit Casey sur le même ton. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a peut-être pas tué le golfeur. D'après Nick, la blessure était quasi-chirurgicale. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas de dents, il aurait plutôt arraché la chair, il y aurait eu des lambeaux partout. La blessure n'aurait pas été aussi propre."

Un bruit leur parvint à ce moment-là, de sous la bâche, leur apprenant que le Ptéranodon avait fait ses besoins. L'odeur le leur confirma.

"Charmant", dit Ryan, dégoûté, tandis que certains de ses hommes se reculaient un peu, incommodés par l'odeur.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme les fientes sont instructives, on en apprend énormément", lui répondit Stephen en faisant le tour de la remorque, suivi par Casey.

Il s'assit à l'arrière, et souleva un coin de la bâche.

"C'est très excitant", ajouta-t-il en trempant ses doigts dans la fiente du Ptéranodon.

Il en porta un peu à sa bouche. Les hommes de Ryan se détournèrent, écoeurés.

"Ça, ça se fait pas", murmura Ryan, tout aussi écoeuré que ses hommes.

Il regarda Casey, pour observer sa réaction. Après tout, c'était peut-être un truc de scientifique, et cela ne la choquerait pas. Mais, il vit que le visage de la jeune femme reflétait le même dégoût que le sien. Alors, ça devait être un truc de chasseur… Son écoeurement augmenta, lorsqu'il vit Stephen porter le reste de la fiente à sa bouche, avec un air appréciateur.

"Je te préviens, si tu veux m'embrasser, tu te laves les dents, et tu te fais un bain de bouche à l'eau de javel avant", dit Casey.

* * *

**Bois autour du club de golf.**

Connor et Abby se remettaient de l'envolée des Ptérosaures.

"Abby, on est vivants ?" demanda Connor.

"Oui, on est vivants."

"Bonne nouvelle."

Rex les rejoignit alors, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits

* * *

**Hôtel, infirmerie improvisée.**

"Ta cécité temporaire est consécutive à la légère commotion que tu as subie", dit Nick à Claudia. "Tout se passera bien."

"Tu crois ?"

"J'en suis certain. Je suis docteur." (Claudia fronça les sourcils) "Enfin, professeur", corrigea-t-il. "C'est, pour ainsi dire, pareil." (la jeune femme sourit, amusée) "Tu ne vois toujours rien ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers les fenêtres, puis répondit :

"Si, un peu. Ça s'améliore."

"Tu vois, ça va revenir petit à petit."

Claudia lui sourit, rassurée. Le téléphone de Nick sonna, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de la jeune femme. Casey avait bien deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

"Stephen ?" dit-il après avoir regardé l'identité de son interlocuteur.

"Tu sais, pour ton intuition, t'avais raison. Notre ami aux ailes de cuir n'a pas tué le golfeur. Le bec… Casey a deviné qu'il n'y était pour rien, rien qu'en examinant son bec… enfin, on avait tout faut, quoi, et les excréments le confirment."

"Laisses-moi deviner, il y a pas de restes humains ?"

"Non. Seulement des… des petits reptiles et des arrêtes de poisson, c'est tout."

"C'est ce que je pensais, c'était pas à Connor qu'il en voulait, mais à Rex."

"Ouais. Dis donc, tu peux m'expliquer comment vous faites, Casey et toi, pour être aussi semblables ? C'en devient flippant. Heureusement qu'elle est plus jolie que toi…"

"Je t'ai entendu, Stephen…" dit Casey en arrière fonds.

Il y eut un bip provenant de son téléphone. Nick regarda l'écran, et vit que la batterie avait besoin d'être chargée. Soupirant, il dit à Stephen :

"Stephen, je vais devoir te rappeler, j'ai plus de batterie."

"D'accord."

Il raccrocha.

"T'as compris ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda-t-il à Claudia.

"Le Ptéranodon est innocent. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux des dommages et intérêts ? Reconnais que tu l'as dit au hasard…"

"Non, t'as pas compris ma question. Si le Ptéranodon n'a pas tué le golfeur, qui l'a fait ?"

Le sourire moqueur de Claudia disparut, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il y avait une autre créature dehors, qui était assez dangereuse pour décapiter un homme.

A l'extérieur, le médecin ouvrit les portes arrières de l'ambulance. Il prit un sac, et descendit du véhicule. Il entendit alors un bruit suspect. Il fit le tour de l'ambulance, et fut attaqué par la nuée de Ptérosaures, qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel, attiré par l'odeur de la poche de sang, que Claudia avait écrasée en descendant du brancard.

Claudia et Nick entendirent des cris.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Claudia.

"Je ne sais pas. Donnes-moi ton téléphone", dit Nick, en fermant les fenêtres.

"Il est dans mon sac, dans la voiture", répondit la jeune femme, qui commençait à paniquer, après ce que Nick lui avait dit sur la présence d'un autre prédateur.

Le fait que sa vue lui faisait défaut, n'arrangeait rien à sa peur.

"D'accord", dit Nick, en continuant de fermer toutes les grandes baies vitrées. "Il me faut un téléphone."

Il courut dans les salles contiguës à l'infirmerie pour en fermer les fenêtres. En l'entendant partir, Claudia s'exclama, paniquée :

"Nick, ne me laisses pas !"

"Tout va bien, je suis là !" lui lança-t-il du fond de la salle. (il ferma les portes des salles) "Reste calme", ajouta-t-il. "Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est fermer toutes les portes, et toutes les fenêtres. Et tout ira bien", dit-il, voyant qu'elle paniquait. "Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter." (il entendit du bruit et se retourna, voyant le nombre de portes qu'il lui restait à fermer) "Tout se passera bien", dit-il, plus pour lui que pour Claudia.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et ferma la porte, puis retourna dans l'infirmerie, et en referma la porte. Les Ptérosaures avaient atteint l'hôtel, et volaient autour de la bâtisse.

"OK", dit-il, en prenant Claudia par les épaules. "Ecoutes-moi : il doit bien y avoir un téléphone quelque part. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, parce que rien ne peut entrer ici. Tout va bien se passer."

Il sortit de la salle, et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Claudia seule dans la pièce. La jeune femme sentit la peur l'envahir de nouveau. Elle espérait de tout son cœur, que Nick trouverait vite un téléphone, et qu'il reviendrait avec elle.

Les Ptérosaures décrivaient toujours des cercles autour du bâtiment, et l'un d'entre eux coupa un câble. Nick entra dans une chambre, et décrocha le téléphone, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas de tonalité. En effet, le Ptérosaure avait coupé le câble du téléphone.

Claudia vit une ombre passer devant une fenêtre. Tremblante de peur, mais murmurant un « ça va » pour se donner du courage, elle se dirigea à tâtons vers une fenêtre, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, et qu'elle se rendit compte que la fenêtre était verrouillée, elle respira, soulagée. Dehors, les Ptérosaures volaient devant les fenêtres. L'odeur du sang était plus forte et plus alléchante que jamais. Claudia essaya de regarder dehors. Soudain, un Ptérosaure se colla à la vitre, et essaya de la briser. Les autres l'imitèrent bien vite. Claudia recula de peur, et dans sa précipitation, glissa dans la mare de sang, qui la fit chuter. Elle essaya de se relever, mais le sang la faisait glisser à chaque fois, et maculait à présent son pantalon et son chemisier. Les volatiles avaient réussi à percer des trous dans la fenêtre, mais heureusement pour la jeune femme, pas encore assez gros pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux finit par casser un morceau de vitre assez conséquent pour lui permettre de passer. Deux bras saisirent alors Claudia, et l'aidèrent à se relever. Nick avait entendu le vacarme, et était venu à son secours.

"Tout va bien", lui dit-il. "Viens, il faut sortir."

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte, et la referma précipitamment derrière eux. Une des créatures s'assomma contre la porte.

"Continues, vas-y, continues", l'exhorta-t-il.

Elle courut jusque dans le hall. Nick ferma une porte, et Claudia lui dit, d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie :

"Ils sont devenus comme fous quand j'ai glissé dans la flaque de sang, et là…"

"C'est le sang, ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang."

"Comme les piranhas… Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup de sang sur moi ?"

"Euh… un peu, oui. A peu près autant que moi. Donnes-moi ton chemisier", ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

"On dirait que ça devient une habitude", fit remarquer Claudia, en déboutonnant son chemisier.

"De quoi ? Qu'on te demande d'enlever tes fringues, ou qu'on se fasse attaquer ?"

"Ben, les deux."

Ils entendirent du bruit au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête, et Nick vit qu'ils se trouvaient juste sous la coupole de verre qui permettait à la lumière d'inonder le hall, et que les Ptérosaures étaient en train d'essayer de la casser.

"Oh, Seigneur", murmura Nick, alors que la verrière finit par céder dans un grand fracas.

Il poussa Claudia, pour l'empêcher d'être blessée par les débris de verre, et tous deux entrèrent dans un petit salon, dont Nick referma la porte, tandis que les Ptérosaures envahissaient le hall. Nick fit s'asseoir Claudia sur un canapé, et se dirigea vers une fenêtre, à moitié masquée par un lourd rideau.

"Il doit bien y avoir un téléphone quelque part", dit-il. "Bon, écoutes, je crois qu'il y en a un dans l'ambulance."

"Tu vas aller le chercher ?"

"Oui. Et tu seras en sécurité ici."

"Oui, mais toi ?"

"Je crois que je peux y arriver."

Puis, sans réfléchir, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Claudia ne le repoussa pas.

"Je reviens dans une minute", dit-il, quand, au plus grand regret de Claudia, il se sépara d'elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était parti.

Nick marcha vers l'ambulance, pensant que les Ptérosaures ne le suivraient pas. Mais, il avait tort. Il se retourna, pour voir que la nuée se rapprochait de lui à grande vitesse. Il se mit alors à courir, et se barricada dans l'ambulance, qui ne tarda pas à être encerclée par les volatiles, qui essayaient d'entrer. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient était assourdissant à l'intérieur.

* * *

De leur côté, Abby et Connor, venaient de sortir des bois, et virent avec horreur, que les Ptérosaures avaient pris pour cible l'hôtel. 

"Oh, non", s'exclama Connor.

* * *

Nick trouva un téléphone, et appela Ryan. 

"Ryan, c'est Nick Cutter. On est attaqués par une nuée de Ptérosaures. Claudia est enfermée dans l'hôtel."

"Restes où tu es", lui dit le militaire.

"Oui, c'est ça, je reste où je suis, j'ai compris. Magnes-toi !"

Il raccrocha. Il vit un briquet, sur le tableau de bord, et ceci lui donna une idée. Il se mit en quête d'un objet susceptible de lui servir. Il ouvrit les différents compartiments, et finit par trouver un kit de soins aux brûlés. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait chercher. Il lui fallait du gaz, pour pouvoir faire un lance-flamme. Il finit par trouver une bouteille d'oxygène. Il ouvrit le robinet, pour s'assurer qu'il y avait encore du gaz. Il réalisa soudain que le calme était revenu autour de lui. Les Ptérosaures étaient repartis à l'assaut de l'hôtel.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Le téléphone de Casey sonna, en même temps que celui de Ryan.

"Allô ? Abby ?… Quoi ! Décris-les moi… Ptérosaures Ramphorincoïdes. Ceux-là ont des dents… Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! On y va !"

Elle raccrocha. Stephen, qui s'était approché, alarmé, l'interrogea du regard.

"Les véritables tueurs ont pris position autour de l'hôtel. Claudia et Nick y sont", lui dit-elle.

"C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Stephen.

Ryan raccrocha, et dit à deux hommes de le suivre. Casey et Stephen leur emboîtèrent le pas, et tous les quatre se mirent à courir en direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

**Hôtel, petit salon.**

Claudia attendait dans le petit salon, prostrée sur le canapé où Nick l'avait laissée. Elle entendit du bruit venant du toit. Il était relayé par le conduit de la cheminée, qui trônait dans la pièce. De la suie tomba dans l'âtre, indiquant que les Ptérosaures essayaient de pénétrer dans la pièce par ce biais. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment. Ces sales bestioles avaient décidément de la ressource ! De plus en plus de suie tomba dans l'âtre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nick, tout à fait sûr que les créatures n'étaient plus autour de l'ambulance, ouvrit précautionneusement les portes, évitant de faire du bruit, pour ne pas attirer les quelques Ptérosaures qui auraient pu rester en arrière. Il observa attentivement autour de lui, et ne voyant pas de créatures dans les parages, lâcha les portes, qu'il avait suffisamment ouvertes pour lui permettre de sortir. Elles le firent sursauter, quand elles se cognèrent contre la carrosserie. Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucun Ptérosaure ne lui fonçait dessus. Il se pencha en avant, soulagé, après la peur qu'il venait de se faire.

* * *

Claudia recula, jusqu'à heurter un mur. Elle se déplaça le long de celui-ci, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque. Elle trouva d'anciens clubs de golf, juste au moment où un Ptérosaure entra dans la pièce par la cheminée, et se posa sur le canapé où la jeune femme était assise encore quelques instants auparavant. Elle en saisit un, en disant : 

"Fer trois."

Elle brandit son arme, tandis que la créature battait des ailes pour l'impressionner, et la prévenir qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, puis il s'envola. Claudia se plaça dans la lumière, afin de pouvoir le voir arriver. La vue encore très trouble, elle réussit à le voir, et à le suivre des yeux. Quand il se jeta enfin sur elle, elle put lui décocher un coup, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

"Trou en un", dit-elle.

Les autres Ptérosaures entrèrent aussi par la cheminée. Elle était prête à les recevoir.

* * *

Nick sortit son briquet de sa poche, et ouvrit le robinet de la bouteille d'oxygène. Il voulut allumer le briquet, mais celui-ci refusa. Il entendit alors le cri dans Ptérosaure qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il insista, espérant que le briquet n'allait pas lui faire défaut, car sinon, le Ptérosaure ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Le volatile se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Le briquet s'alluma enfin, et il put enflammer l'oxygène qui sortait de sa bouteille, et griller le Ptérosaure, qui s'apprêtait à le croquer. 

"Espèce de sale…" dit-il, en le repoussant du pied.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le bâtiment, ses yeux fouillant les environs, sa bouteille pointée devant lui. Il scrutait surtout les arbres qui l'entouraient, et qui offraient un perchoir aux Ptérosaures.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Claudia se défendait comme elle le pouvait face à la nuée de Ptérosaures qui l'attaquait, mais ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus nombreux. L'un d'eux réussit à l'approcher assez près pour lui griffer le visage.

* * *

Un autre Ptérosaure attaqua Nick, et subit le même sort que le premier. Il tomba aux pieds de Nick, complètement grillé. Puis, ce fut au tour d'un troisième.

* * *

Claudia se releva. La panique l'envahissait vraiment. Elle était seule contre Dieu seul savait combien de créatures, et elle ne voyait presque rien. Elle frappa au hasard, espérant toucher des créatures, et ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par derrière. 

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Helen Cutter."

"Helen ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on en discute maintenant ?" répliqua-t-elle, en l'entraînant vers la porte par laquelle elle était passée.

"Plus tard, alors", dit Claudia, alors qu'une nouvelle nuée de Ptérosaures entrait dans la pièce.

Helen la poussa dans un couloir menant aux cuisines, et referma la porte, avant que les Ptérosaures aient pu la passer. Mais, dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée.

"Vous voyez toujours mal ?" demanda-t-elle à Claudia, en la tenant par le bras pour la guider.

"Je peux me débrouiller", lui répondit la jeune femme, dans un élan de fierté.

"Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous laisse", dit Helen en la lâchant, avant de partir en courant.

"Helen !" appela Claudia, qui commençait à paniquer.

Les Ptérosaures arrivèrent à ouvrir la porte. Helen revint vers elle en disant :

"Je plaisantais. Venez", ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main, et en l'entraînant à sa suite dans les cuisines de l'hôtel. "Rentrez là."

Elle referma la porte, et regarda Claudia. Puis, elle chercha du regarda ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se débarrasser de ces créatures.

"Il va falloir me faire confiance", dit-elle. "C'est ça, ou un lifting complet par nos petits copains qui sont là, derrière."

"C'est une bonne raison. D'accord pour cette fois."

Helen la prit par la main, et l'entraîna vers une porte qui se trouvait au fonds de la pièce, et donnait sur l'extérieur.

"Vous voyez cette porte ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Restez devant. Quand je vous le dirai, sortez et refermez-la derrière vous."

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"La cuisine", répondit-elle en allumant la gazinière.

Claudia se mit contre la porte, et chercha la poignée à tâtons, qu'elle agrippa une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée. Helen prit un récipient en inox, et le mit dans un micro-onde.

"Helen ?" fit Claudia, qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Gardez votre calme", Claudia.

"C'est très facile à dire."

Helen ouvrit la porte, et les Ptérosaures entrèrent dans la cuisine. Claudia écarquilla les yeux, quand elle les vit, et se plaqua contre la porte.

* * *

De son côté, Nick était toujours aux prises avec des Ptérosaures. Il les faisait griller, mais ils ralentissaient sa progression vers Claudia. Il paniqua quand son lance-flamme improvisé s'éteignit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait trop tourné le robinet, et avait coupé l'arrivée de l'oxygène permettant de maintenir le feu allumé. 

"Oups", dit-il en prenant le briquet. "Du feu…"

* * *

Claudia attendait qu'Helen lui donne le signal. 

"Sortez !" lui cria-t-elle alors.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sortit de la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Helen mit le micro-onde en marche, et sortit par l'autre porte, en disant :

"Bon appétit."

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, piégeant les créatures dans la cuisine. Le récipient s'enflamma, et combiné au gaz, fit exploser la cuisine.

* * *

A l'extérieur, Nick, qui essayait toujours de rallumer son lance-flamme, fut surpris par le bruit de l'explosion. Il se baissa, et vit qu'une partie du rez-de-chaussée avait été soufflé par l'explosion. Quelques corps de Ptérosaures calcinés atterrirent à ses pieds. 

"Claudia Brown", dit-il, se souvenant qu'elle était à ce niveau du bâtiment.

Il crut qu'il l'avait perdue, et son cœur se serra, alors qu'il contemplait le feu. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Regardant par-dessus don épaule, il vit Claudia.

"Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie", lui dit-il. "Ça va ?"

"Ça va", répondit-elle, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. "Helen m'a sauvée."

Nick regarda alors le bâtiment au rez-de-chaussée calciné.

"Où est-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Elle est à l'intérieur ?"

Claudia secoua la tête.

"Elle s'est évanouie… tel un fantôme."

"Ça n'a rien de surprenant."

Ryan, ses hommes, Casey et Stephen arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bâtiment, puis Ryan regarda Nick et vit sa bouteille d'oxygène dans une main, et son briquet dans l'autre. Puis, il regarda à nouveau l'hôtel, se demandant s'il était possible que Nick soit responsable de tant de dégâts, avec seulement une bouteille d'oxygène et un briquet.

"Quoi ?" fit Nick. "C'est moi. Bah oui, c'est moi avec un briquet et une bouteille de gaz inflammable."

Casey et Stephen le regardèrent, lui signifiant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, les lèvres de Casey formèrent un nom : Helen. Nick acquiesça. Casey regarda le bâtiment, déçue de ne pas avoir pu voir sa tante. Encore une fois, elles avaient été si proches l'une de l'autre, sans pour voir se parler.

* * *

**Bois autour du club de golf.**

Connor regardait un étang. Abby le rejoignit. Il voyait bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir laisser Rex s'échapper. Non seulement, elle avait failli le perdre, aujourd'hui, mais en plus, maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était chez elle. Qui sait, Lester allait peut-être exiger qu'elle le lui remette, afin de procéder à des tests sur lui.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?" dit Connor.

"Pas grâce à toi."

"Abby, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à Rex." (Abby haussa les épaules) "Je quitte l'appartement demain", ajouta-t-il en la dépassant.

"Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?"

"Peu importe. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours plusieurs fers sur le feu. On verra bien ce que ça donne."

Il essayait de donner le change, mais en vérité, il ne savait pas du tout où aller.

"Bon, voilà le marché", dit Abby. "Tu fais la vaisselle pendant un mois, et tu m'apportes mon petit déjeuné tous les week-ends. Et si tu laisses encore une fois ton caleçon sale dans la salle de bains, je t'assassine."

"Alors ça veut sire que… je pourrais rester ?" demanda Connor, d'une voix pleine d'espoir, tandis q'un sourire éclairait son visage.

"Pour l'instant oui, c'est ça."

"Merci, merci !" s'exclama-t-il en la soulevant de terre.

"Je dois être en train de devenir folle… Je trouve ça chouette, que tu vives avec moi."

"C'est vrai ?"

"En tant que copains", précisa-t-elle.

"En tant que copains, bah attends, t'es mon pote ! Alors, ça biche ?" ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de poing viril dans l'épaule.

"Ça biche", répondit-elle en frappant un pu plus fort.

"Aïe." (il se frotta l'épaule, tandis qu'Abby reprenait sa marche) "Euh, Abby, pour la vaisselle, t'étais… t'étais pas sérieuse ? C'est un peu sévère."

"Si", répondit-elle, inflexible.

"Ah, bah, j'adore la vaisselle, tu rigoles…"

"Je sais", dit-elle en s'éloignant.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du Ptéranodon. Connor se plaça sous l'anomalie, et regarda sa boussole.

"Vaut mieux se dépêcher, les gars !" dit-il. "Je crois que l'anomalie ne durera pas très longtemps."

Le portable de Claudia sonna. Elle regarda qui était son correspondant.

"Lester", dit-elle, en coupant son portable.

Nick la regarda, surpris.

"Que faire, j'avais plus de batterie, alors, j'ai pas pu avoir son coup de fil à temps", dit-elle.

"Ça veut dire que Lester n'est pas au courant ?"

"Et s'il l'était, il ne serait pas content."

"Tu devrais lui dire", dit Casey à Claudia. (son oncle lui lança un regard désapprobateur) "Ben quoi ? Chacun a droit à son petit plaisir. Moi, c'est de mettre Lester en boîte."

"Merci pour moi", lui dit Stephen, l'air vexé.

"J'ai dit « petit plaisir »", lui signala la jeune femme. "Toi, je ne peux pas vraiment te considérer comme un petit plaisir."

"Pas besoin de détails", dit Claudia.

Reprenant le cours de leur conversation, Nick dit :

"Tu devais rester neutre."

"Pour une fois", lui répondit-elle. "On est pas toujours raisonnable."

Stephen vint donner à Nick le drapeau qu'il avait fabriqué avec du tissu rouge trouvé dans l'hôtel.

"Pourvu que sa marche", dit Claudia.

"Ouais", lui répondit Nick, en se dirigeant vers le chariot élévateur placé sous l'anomalie.

Casey, Stephen et Connor rejoignirent Abby à côté du Ptéranodon, toujours ficelé sur sa remorque. Le volatile commençait à se réveiller.

"Mais oui, mon vieux, tu seras bientôt chez toi", dit Abby en lui caressant le bec.

Stephen rejoignit Nick.

"Donc, tu es absolument formel, cet animal ne mange aucun mammifère."

"Aie confiance en la fiente", lui répondit Stephen tandis que Nick faisait monter la nacelle dans laquelle il était. "Et si je me suis trompé, dans ce cas, t'auras droit à un paragraphe spécial dans les livres d'histoire."

"Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu être célèbre. Donnes le signal."

Stephen courut jusqu'à la remorque, où Casey commençait à défaire les entraves qui retenaient le Ptéranodon. Il l'aida, et retira la bâche qui le recouvrait.

"Tes hommes sont prêts ?" demanda-t-il à Ryan, qui hocha la tête.

"Allez-y, lâchez-le", leur cria Nick.

Le Ptéranodon, encore engourdi par le sédatif, eut beaucoup de mal à se mettre debout. Casey était fascinée de voir cette créature, qui faisait environ 12 mètres d'envergure se mettre debout devant ses yeux, et déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Stephen passa son bras autour de ses épaules, partageant son admiration. Le Ptérosaure prit appui sur le bord de la remorque, et s'envola vers Nick, qui agitait son drapeau, juste sous l'anomalie. Mais, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction des bois. Tous firent beaucoup de bruit accompagné de grands gestes, pour qu'il revienne vers l'anomalie. Si jamais elle se refermait avant qu'il ne l'ait passée, qui sait combien de temps il devrait attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, dans le Jurassique. Il fit finalement demi-tour, et se dirigea vers l'anomalie. Nick continua d'agiter son drapeau.

"Il est magnifique", dit Claudia, qui s'était visiblement réconciliée avec lui.

Le Ptéranodon les obligea à se baisser en passant au-dessus d'eux, puis franchit l'anomalie, qui se referma derrière lui. Tous laissèrent éclater leur joie. Stephen prit le chapeau de Connor, et le jeta en l'air. Casey lui sauta dans les bras, en riant, et en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand tous se furent un peu calmés, Stephen regarda Casey, qui était toujours dans ses bras, et lui dit:

"Au fait, je te devais pas un dîner ?"

"Eh beh, t'en a mis du temps, pour m'inviter ! Ça fait un mois que tu me le dois ce dîner."

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais", dit-il.

Elle allait l'embrasser, puis se ravisa, se souvenant qu'il avait mangé de la fiente de Ptéranodon.

"Pour ça, on verra quand tu te seras lavé les dents", lui dit-elle en riant, tandis qu'il la reposait.

Abby et Connor la regardèrent, se demandant ce que voulait dire cette phrase. Elle leur expliqua brièvement, et tous deux dévisagèrent Stephen, d'un air dégoûté.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Primeval, comment tout a commencé

**Primeval, comment tout a commencé.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

Nick passait le temps en jouant au golf avec un mug en guise de trou, et un os de jambe de dinosaure en guise de club. Il ne vit pas Claudia apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Joli !" dit-elle, faussement admirative, lorsqu'il fit rentrer la balle dans le mug.

Il se redressa, se retourna, mettant l'os en travers de son épaule, et dit :

"Claudia Brown."

"Tu t'amuses bien ?"

"Ouais. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi."

La jeune femme descendit les marches, et s'assit à son bureau. Puis, elle dit :

"J'arrête pas de repenser à Helen."

"Ah. A quel sujet ?" dit-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau, en face d'elle.

"Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Les choses étaient moins compliquées lorsqu'on était ennemies."

"C'est sûr. Je n'ai plus cherché à comprendre Helen le jour où elle a renoncé à notre mariage pour un voyage au cœur du Permien. Comme quoi…"

"Peut-être était-elle particulièrement désespérée."

"Une psychanalyse aurait été plus simple, non ?"

"Nick Cutter nous faisant part de ce qu'il ressent… Ouah ! J'arrive pas à y croire."

"Tu me trouves si secret que ça ? Dans ce cas… pose-moi n'importe quelle question, je t'écoute."

"Tu tiens encore à elle ?"

"Pose m'en une autre", répondit-il en se levant.

"Espèce de lâche…"

Nick ramassa un autre os, et le compara à celui qu'il avait encore en main, en disant :

"Au fait, Claudia, tu es venue me voir dans un but précis, ou… simplement parce que tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale ?"

"Si on veut pouvoir se défendre efficacement, il va falloir qu'on fasse beaucoup plus que réagir. Il faut absolument découvrir quand ces anomalies s'ouvrent, de façon à prédire quand la prochaine s'ouvrira."

"T'inquiètes", dit Nick en prenant un autre récipient. "Tu sais comme moi qu'on peut y arriver, pas vrai ?" ajouta-t-il en posant le récipient par terre, sur la tranche.

"Ça t'ennuierai de m'expliquer comment ?" demanda Claudia, alors qu'il se préparait à tirer une autre balle.

"J'ai ma petite idée, mais je n'ai encore aucune preuve. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps."

"OK, tu as jusqu'à lundi matin, ça te va ?"

Alors qu'elle lui disait ça, Nick tira, et rata son récipient, pourtant plus large que son mug, et à seulement une soixantaine de centimètres de lui.

"Tu vois pas que tu me déconcentres ?" (il la vit se frotter les yeux) "Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

"Je manque de sommeil, c'est rien. Toujours ces cauchemars." (elle remonta les marches, et se retourna) "En parlant de ça, lorsque ces choses nous ont attaqués, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as embrassée ? Sur les lèvres…"

"Euh… Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le harcèlement sexuel est passible de sanctions disciplinaires, pas vrai ?"

Elle ressortit, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie d'avoir mis Nick mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, site de la première anomalie.**

Un soldat arriva en courant, alors qu'une nouvelle anomalie venait de s'ouvrir sur le site de la première. Des tables et des chaises étaient installées tout autour, car ce site était étudié par les scientifiques du gouvernement. Le soldat entendit un bruit strident derrière lui, et courant dans cette direction, remarqua un énorme trou dans la grille qui délimitait la forêt. Il dit dans sa radio :

"Ici Charlie 1. Infraction à la sécurité section 15."

* * *

Stephen venait de finir son tour d'inspection autour de l'anomalie, et venait faire son rapport à Nick :

"Aucune piste", dit-il. "Pas la moindre empreinte. Rien."

Il traversa le trou dans la grille.

"Tu es sûr de n'avoir négligé aucune piste ?" lui demanda Cutter, Ryan à ses côtés.

"On a passé la forêt au peigne fin. On a pas pu le rater."

"Il est retourné d'où il venait", dit Ryan.

Nick le regarda. Il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il se retourna, et regarda l'anomalie, qui brillait toujours. Il se frotta la nuque, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, il regarda Stephen, et se rendit compte que sa nièce n'était pas avec lui. Il trouva cela étrange. Une nouvelle anomalie s'ouvrait, et elle n'était pas là. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait été la première sur les lieux.

"Casey n'est pas venue avec toi ?" demanda-t-il à Stephen.

"Quand j'ai reçu ton appel, elle n'était pas là. Elle est allée chez Abby. Apparemment, elles veulent apprendre à Connor comment devenir un tombeur." (devant l'air étonné de Nick) "Une idée des filles…"

Nick éclata de rire. Il reconnaissait bien là sa nièce et ses idées farfelues. Stephen le regarda, puis lui dit :

"Tu sais, tu devrais lui parler."

"Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Ben, depuis qu'Helen s'est enfuie à travers l'anomalie, elle ne parle plus de sa tante. A chaque fois que je lui en parle, elle détourne la conversation. Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler avec toi."

* * *

**Enclos aux lions, Zoo de Wellington.**

Les lions n'étaient pas tranquilles. Ils tournaient en rond dans leur cage. Une créature sauta sur le toit de leur enclos. Le mâle la sentit, et commença à se jeter contre la grille qui refermait l'enclos. La créature fit une brèche dans le grillage qui fermait l'enclos sur le dessus, et sauta à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Casey finissait de nouer la cravate de Connor, tandis qu'Abby prenait place en face de lui. Puis, elle fit le tour de la table pour observer la technique de drague de Connor.

"Abby est une fille dans un bar", dit-elle.

"Dis-moi que je suis jolie", dit Abby.

"Euh… Vous êtes jolie", dit Connor.

"Mets-y un peu plus de sincérité", lui souffla Casey.

"Je vous trouve sincèrement très jolie", s'exécuta Connor.

"Des compliments… surtout sur l'aspect physique", l'aida Abby.

"Vous avez des jambes ravissantes, et… et de fantastiques…"

"Non, pas aussi précis, en fait", le coupa Casey, en voyant qu'il indiquait des mains la poitrine d'Abby.

"Restes plutôt évasif", renchérit Abby. "Dragues-la sans pour autant en faire des tonnes, tu saisis ?"

"Il me semble qu'on s'est déjà vu, je me trompes ?"

"Continues, c'est génial", l'encouragea Casey.

"Eh, votre verre est vide, laissez-moi vous en offrir un autre !"

"Je vais prendre un… un mojito, merci", dit Abby, en entrant dans le jeu.

"Deux mojitos, ça marche !" (il tourna la tête vers Rex, puis claqua du doigt) "Barman !"

Un silence gêné s'installa. Abby l'encouragea du regard à trouver quelque chose à dire, pour rompre la glace.

"A votre avis, qui gagnerait dans le conflit entre le redoutable Wolverine et Spiderman ?"

"On a dit dragueur, Connor, pas ringard", lui dit Casey.

"Y'a rien de ringard à parler comics, Casey, c'est léger, c'est futile…"

"Les comics n'intéressent les filles le moins du monde, bon sang", dit Abby, désespérée. "Si tu veux avoir du succès avec les filles, va falloir faire des compromis", ajouta-t-elle, en posant les mains sur les genoux de Connor. "T'intéresser à ce qu'elles aiment."

"Et prétendre m'y intéresser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles veuillent bien m'embrasser. Non, je plaisante. Ecoutez, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je suis capable de parler aux femmes. Je vous parle bien, non ?"

"On est tes amies", répliqua Casey en riant. "C'est différent."

"Ouais, d'accord", dit le jeune homme en faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa cravate.

"Approches", lui dit Abby, en voyant qu'il voulait la resserrer.

"Tu te laisserais volontiers draguer par un pote, non ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Rassures-moi, ces deux conditions ne sont pas mutuellement exclusives… Regarde Casey et Stephen, ils sortent bien ensemble, et pourtant, ils étaient potes, au départ."

Il chercha du regard un soutien vers Casey, mais la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, Stephen et elle avaient-ils été réellement amis, avant de commencer à sortir ensemble ? Il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension entre eux, avant qu'ils ne lui cèdent. Ils avaient passé leur temps à flirter avant de se jeter à l'eau. Abby restait silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la cravate. Elle aimait beaucoup Connor, mais uniquement en tant qu'ami, et même si elle savait que Stephen lui était dorénavant encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, elle continuait à avoir le cœur qui battait la chamade en sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Connor, et cherchait en vain une réponse plausible à lui donner, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, la sortant de l'embarras. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, et Connor, pensant qu'elle allait l'embrasser, se pencha aussi. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle voulait prendre son téléphone.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose au zoo", dit Abby en lisant le texto qu'elle avait reçu. "Faut que j'y aille."

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

"Il a fait une erreur pour Helen", dit Claudia à Lester, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir. "Et il aurait tout de suite dû nous en parler. Il faut dire qu'il avait une telle pression… Il avait prédit les lignes de failles temporelles, la réapparition des anomalies… Ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas du hasard. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut nous aider à prévoir et maîtriser ce phénomène, c'est lui."

"Il compte rendre sa réponse quand ?"

"C'est encore trop tôt. Il a besoin de temps."

"Un jour ou l'autre, une nouvelle anomalie s'ouvrira. Ce jour là, des milliers de ces créatures, peut-être des millions s'y engouffreront. Espérons pour tout le monde qu'il aura une réponse d'ici là", dit Lester en abandonnant Claudia au milieu du couloir.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres.**

Stephen marchait dans les jardins de l'université. Helen le suivait. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna, mais Helen s'était mise hors de vue, pour pouvoir le contourner.

"Dans n'importe quelle ère universelle de l'Histoire, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est", dit-elle dans son dos.

"Helen", dit-il, avant de se retourner. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"L'excès d'urbanisation a fait de l'être humain un animal paresseux. Son ouïe et son odorat laissent à désirer. Quant à ses instincts, ils sont inexistants."

"L'Homme n'a pas de prédateur. On a pas à avoir peur de qui que ce soit, à part de son prochain."

"Ça, c'était vrai avant, seulement les temps ont changé, n'est-ce pas, Stephen ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Si tu m'offrais une bière, pour commencer, hein ?"

Stephen lui sourit, hochant la tête. Revoir Helen en tête à tête lui faisait une drôle de sensation.

* * *

**Enclos aux lions, Zoo de Wellington, au même moment.**

Abby entra dans l'enclos, suivie par Connor. Casey était allée à l'université voir son oncle.

"On a d'abord cru que les lions s'étaient battus entre eux, mais aucun n'est blessé", dit Abby. "C'est là qu'on a réalisé qu'on en avait perdu un."

"T'es sûre de toi ? T'as peut-être mal compté, ça m'est déjà arrivé."

Abby le regarda, puis secoua la tête, et regarda ailleurs. Connor, les yeux fixés sur les techniciens devant eux, lui toucha le bras, et lui indiqua du doigt de regarder par terre. La jeune femme obéit, et vit du sang sur une feuille d'arbre.

"On dirait que quelque chose a été blessé", dit Connor en se baissant, et en prenant un coton tige pour un prélèvement.

"Tu penses qu'une créature les a attaqué ?" demanda Abby en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, tandis que Connor collectait son échantillon, et remettait le coton tige dans son étui.

"Ça, j'en sais rien. Et hop, ni vu ni connu !" (il remit l'étui dans la poche de sa veste et tous deux prirent une posture normale)" Salut", dit-il au technicien qui passait à côté d'eux. "On a aucune preuve, d'accord ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il vous manque un lion. Il s'est peut-être barré pour rejoindre un cirque…"

"Très drôle", lui dit Abby, en le poussant.

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, cafétéria**

Stephen et Helen étaient attablés devant une bière.

"Si tu me disais clairement ce que tu veux", lui dit le jeune homme.

"Un entretien. Avec Nick et Lester. Demain matin, à 11h, ici même", lui dit-elle en lui tendant un papier. "Je ne cherche pas à leur tendre un piège. Ils vont aimer ce que j'ai à leur dire."

"Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi."

"Rassures-toi, c'est réciproque."

"Je crois que Casey te croit de moins en moins. Surtout depuis ta fuite de la dernière fois, au stade."

"C'est une affaire sérieuse", dit Helen en lui tendant un journal, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Stephen venait de lui dire. "Trois personnes ont disparu, ces dernières 48h. Je sais ce qui leur est arrivé."

"Une créature", dit Stephen, en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les entendait. "De quel genre ?"

"Bien, j'ai été ravie de te revoir, Stephen", lui répondit Helen en se levant et prenant son sac. "Tu as toujours été un de mes meilleurs élèves. Pas le plus brillant, mais sûrement le plus empreint d'idéalisme, et surtout d'intégrité."

Stephen sourit à l'évocation de leur passé commun. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant, même s'il était profondément amoureux de sa nièce. Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il se laissa faire.

"Ça m'a manqué", lui dit-elle.

"Merci, je suis très touché", répondit-il.

* * *

Casey se dirigeait vers le bureau de son oncle, quand elle vit Stephen, quelques mètres devant elle. Elle l'appela. Le jeune homme se retourna, et sourit en la voyant. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il la prit par la taille, et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme noua ses bras autour de son cou, et lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui demanda en riant :

"C'est en quel honneur, ça ?"

"J'avais juste envie de le faire. Je t'aime, c'est tout."

"Tu devrais me surprendre plus souvent comme ça, j'adore."

Il lui sourit, mais se sentait coupable du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Helen, même si, techniquement, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuer en lui. Casey vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Stephen ?" interrogea-t-elle. "Ça va ?"

"Oui, oui, tout va bien. Alors, ça y est, Connor est un tombeur, maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il, détournant la conversation.

Casey rit un peu, puis lui dit :

"Je crois qu'une seule leçon ne sera pas suffisante. Y'a du boulot, crois-moi."

"Je me doute", lui répondit-il en riant.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

Claudia entra dans la salle où se trouvait son bureau. Cette salle était toujours pleine, mais là, il n'y avait personne. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau, en disant :

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Elle continua de marcher, trouvant étrange que le bâtiment ait l'air si désert. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se figer sur place. C'était un pas lourd, et des grognements. Elle se retourna très lentement, et vit un Gorgonopsien se diriger vers elle. Elle était incapable de faire un mouvement, paralysée par la peur, alors que le prédateur se rapprochait d'elle. Elle recula lentement, et referma la porte en verre devant elle. Mais le Gorgonopsien fonça sur elle, brisa la vitre, et… Claudia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était assise à son bureau, au Ministère, dans la salle qui grouillait de monde, comme d'habitude. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, la fit pivoter pour vérifier que tout était normal. Quand elle se retourna, le Gorgonopsien était devant elle, et rugit. Elle sursauta, et se réveilla, pour de bon, cette fois-ci, alors que son téléphone sonnait.

* * *

**Zoo de Wellington.**

Abby était en train de nourrir les éléphants. La créature l'observait, et avait l'intention de faire d'elle son repas. Elle se fiait aux battements du cœur de la jeune femme pour se guider vers elle, mais les éléphants l'entourèrent vite, et il lui fut impossible de continuer. Il y avait bien trop de cœurs qui battaient en même temps. Elle se rabattit sur une proie isolée : le patron d'Abby, qui parlait au téléphone, tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison des éléphants. Lorsqu'il passa une porte, la créature le suivit.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart, plus tard dans la soirée.**

Stephen et Casey étaient assis sur le canapé.

"Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe", dit Casey.

Stephen la regarda, et soupira. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à lire ce qu'il voulait cacher par-dessus tout ; ce qu'il avait très bien réussi à dissimuler pendant plus de huit ans. Mais, avec le retour d'Helen, tout ça avait ressurgi comme une marque au fer rouge. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Helen avait vraiment en tête. Il doutait sincèrement qu'elle donne son aide sans contrepartie. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Casey ne souffre pas des agissements de sa tante. Il voulait plus que tout la protéger.

"J'ai vu Helen, cet après midi", finit-il par avouer.

Il nota tout de suite un changement dans l'attitude de Casey. Alors qu'elle était tout contre lui, la main sur sa cuisse, elle se redressa, et baissa les yeux, avant de les relever, et de lui demander, d'un air qui se voulait détaché :

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?"

"Que je passe un message à Nick et Lester. Elle veut les rencontrer demain matin. Elle dit qu'elle sait qu'elle créature a surgi de l'anomalie."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tu sais, si tu veux venir, tu peux."

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, vis-à-vis d'Helen. Elle a tellement changé ! Elle est aux antipodes de la femme que j'ai connu."

Stephen tendit la main, et la posa sur sa joue, puis, attirant son visage à lui, l'embrassa tendrement. Cette nuit-là, il lui fit longuement l'amour, de manière aussi tendre que fougueuse, totalement à l'écoute de ses envies.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur, le lendemain matin.**

Lester entra dans une pièce, suivi par Claudia, puis Nick, et enfin Stephen, qui tenait Casey par les épaules. Elle avait son bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, elle avait décidé de venir, et de donner une dernière chance à Helen. Connor et Abby étaient dans une autre pièce, et les regardaient à travers la cloison de verre.

"J'ai trouvé Stephen et Casey vraiment bizarres, ce matin", dit Abby à Connor. "Il se passe de drôles de choses ces temps-ci."

"C'est pas nouveau", lui répondit Connor. "Oh, je t'ai pas dit : j'ai fait analyser l'échantillon de sang. Le plus gros venait bien d'un lion, mais le reste, d'une chauve-souris."

Abby haussa les épaules, et répondit :

"Pas étonnant, on en est infesté."

"Ouais, sauf que celle-là avait un ADN tout à fait particulier. Le labo a dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ça."

"Ça veut dire quoi, d'après toi ?"

"J'en ai aucune idée. Enfin, pour l'instant."

Abby regarda son portable.

"T'attends un coup de fil, ou quoi ?" lui demanda Connor.

"Mon patron. Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier. On a retrouvé ses affaires, mais aucune trace de lui. Il s'est volatilisé. Je ferai mieux de retourner au zoo."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lester, Claudia et le reste de l'équipe de Nick s'étaient arrêtés dans un couloir désert.

"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir de quoi elle veut nous parler ?" demanda Lester à Nick.

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?" lui répliqua Nick.

"C'est votre femme, non ? Vous la connaissez mieux que nous."

"Helen m'a sauvé la vie", la défendit Claudia. "Rien que pour ça, on devrait lui faire confiance, vous ne croyez pas ? Si elle sait quelque chose sur les disparitions…"

"C'est à la police de mener l'enquête", la coupa Lester. "Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse d'une créature."

"Pas encore", précisa Stephen.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière Lester et Claudia.

"D'accord, je m'incline, on va faire comme elle l'entend. Mais si c'est encore un de ses stratagèmes pour nous manipuler, on arrête tout, et j'inscris son nom sur liste noire, c'est clair ?" dit Lester, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Il avait trouvé étrange que Casey n'intervienne pas pour le tourner en ridicule, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais, à la vérité, la jeune femme se posait les mêmes questions que lui sur les véritables intentions de sa tante. Après tout, elle leur avait déjà donné de fausses informations pour pouvoir s'échapper à travers une anomalie, par le passé. Elle se plaça face à Stephen, et son deuxième bras rejoignit le premier autour de la taille du jeune homme. Celui-ci la serra contre lui. Il savait qu'elle avait très peu dormi – et pas uniquement à cause de lui – et qu'elle était complètement perdue. L'équilibre fragile qu'elle avait réussi à construire dans sa vie avait volé en éclat, quand elle avait appris que sa tante, qu'elle croyait morte depuis 8 ans, était en fait toujours en vie, et s'était cachée de sa famille depuis tout ce temps. Elle redressa la tête, et murmura à l'oreille de Stephen un « je t'aime ». Le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou. Nick caressa le dos de sa nièce. Stephen lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et là, il en avait la confirmation. Visiblement, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, c'était elle qui souffrait le plus de l'attitude d'Helen. Casey le regarda, et lui sourit.

* * *

**Parc, 11 heure.**

Helen les rejoignit sur le pont où elle leur avait donné rendez-vous. Elle vit Casey, et en fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir sa nièce. En fait, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Stephen lui avait dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la croire, et connaissant sa nièce, elle ne serait jamais venue. Elle la regarda, et lut dans ses yeux la bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Puis, elle vit que Stephen la tenait par la taille, et tenait sa main droite dans la sienne. Ceci lui déplut. Le jeune homme la regardait, lui montrant bien qu'il était avec Casey.

"Au risque de vous étonner, nous sommes bien en présence d'une créature", leur dit-elle sans préambule. "Un prédateur hautement évolué qui maîtrise l'art du camouflage, intelligent, capable de s'adapter, et surtout sans pitié."

"Si une créature avait été en liberté, on l'aurait remarquée, non ?" lui dit Claudia.

"Au moins trois personnes ont disparu ces trois derniers jours."

"Disparue", souligna Lester.

"Tuées", corrigea Helen. "La créature a son repère à proximité, ces trois hommes lui ont servi de nourriture."

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?" lui demanda Nick.

"Ça a failli m'arriver à moi aussi."

"C'est quoi, exactement ?" demanda Casey.

"Elle n'a pas de nom."

"De quelle ère vient-elle exactement ?" demanda Nick.

Helen s'approcha de lui, en disant :

"Elle ne vient d'aucune ère en particulier. En tout cas, d'aucune ère encore identifiée."

"Tu m'excuses, je ne comprends rien", lui dit Nick.

"Oh si, tu comprends. Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. Tu l'as su le jour où tu as fait un pas dans le passé, Nick."

"Le futur ?" fit Casey, incrédule. "Tu insinues par là que cette créature viendrait du futur ?"

Nick et Stephen s'entreregardèrent. Cette fois-ci, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué pour eux. Ils ne savaient rien sur cette créature.

"De toutes les créatures que j'ai vues, c'est sûrement la plus étonnante. Elle a une intelligence comparable à celle de l'être humain, une aptitude quasi-surnaturelle à traquer sa proie. Elle est peut-être ici, en ce moment, à nous observer sans qu'on le sache."

"Comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez vu, si elle est si intelligente ?" lui demanda Claudia, qui avait du mal à avaler l'histoire de la créature du futur.

"Je l'ai découvert dans le Permien, juste après une mise à mort. Elle dévorait sa proie, et avait baissé sa garde."

"A quoi elle ressemble ?" lui demanda Casey.

Helen la regarda. Pas de doutes, Casey était loin de l'adolescente qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. C'était une femme, à présent, et visiblement dotée d'un sacré caractère. Elle répondit :

"A un grand singe, mais beaucoup plus costaud. Plus rapide, et aussi plus agile."

"Attends une minute", lui dit Nick. "Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une espèce disparue, qui se serait éteinte, faute d'avoir pu s'adapter à son milieu ?"

"Non, ça ne ressemble à aucune créature du Permien ou d'une quelconque ère préhistorique. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication possible : cette créature a profité d'une anomalie pour se perdre dans le Permien, puis dans la nôtre."

"Vous savez quoi ?" soupira Lester que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié. "Plus ça va, plus je regrette de ne pas être resté dans l'équipe marketing."

"Vous pouvez toujours y retourner, ça nous fera des vacances", grommela Casey.

Lester la fusilla du regard. Y'avait longtemps…

"Cette créature viendrait du futur, admettons", dit-il, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de Casey. "Et apparemment, on est incapable de la maîtriser…"

"Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?" demanda Claudia, agacée de voir que les époux Cutter ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

"J'en ai aucune idée", lui répondit Helen. "Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était en liberté seulement une fois revenue ici. Je n'ai pas approfondi, il me semblait plus opportun de vous donner un coup de main."

Casey fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que sa tante en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en disait. Pourquoi leur cachait-elle des informations ?

"Vous faites preuve de civisme, bravo", se moqua Lester. "Où peut-on vous contacter ?"

"A mon domicile. Ça va de soi, non ?" ajouta-t-elle en regardant Nick.

Nick la regarda, reconnaissant bien sa femme, qui prenait toujours des décisions le concernant, sans le consulter. Claudia ressentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Pile au moment où elle et Nick se rapprochaient, il fallait qu'Helen ressurgisse dans la vie de ce mari qu'elle avait abandonné sans vergogne 8 ans auparavant, et dont elle réclamait maintenant la « propriété ». Casey non plus ne voyait pas ce retour à la maison d'un très bon œil. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire confiance à sa tante, et elle ne voulait pas que son oncle souffre une fois de plus à cause d'elle, car elle savait très bien qu'Helen finirait par abandonner son mari, une nouvelle fois. Elle agissait à sa guise, utilisant les personnes qui l'entouraient comme des pantins, qu'elle jetait quand elle n'en avait plus besoin.

* * *

**Maison de Nick Cutter.**

Helen était assise sur le canapé, et enlevait ses chaussures, tandis que Nick était assis devant le piano. Il avait proposé à Casey de venir avec eux, mais elle avait refusé, préférant rejoindre Abby au zoo. Elle avait dit qu'avec cette créature en liberté, qui avait déjà dévoré un lion et le patron d'Abby, il valait mieux que quelqu'un reste avec la jeune femme.

"Tu aurais pu redécorer", lui dit sa femme.

"J'aime comme c'est. Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as menti", ajouta-t-il en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers elle.

"Et pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aie menti ?" demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

"Les autres ont peut-être cru que tu voulais nous venir en aide, mais pas moi. Et pour cause, je te connais par cœur, Helen."

"D'accord. Tout ce que j'ai dit à propos du Permien est la vérité. J'ai découvert la créature, j'ai fait mes observations, seulement, j'étais tellement fascinée que j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle. Elle a senti que quelqu'un l'observait."

"Et c'est comme ça que tu es devenue sa proie."

"Oui, et j'ai pris la fuite."

Elle regarda Nick. Celui-ci secoua la tête, en soupirant, à mesure que les implications de ce que lui racontait Helen lui apparaissaient.

"Le problème, c'est que mon évasion m'a ramenée directement ici."

"Et elle t'a suivie. En gros, tout ça est ta faute."

"J'aurai pu repartir après ça. Mais je suis restée pour vous aider." (elle vit que Nick ne la croyait pas) "J'éprouve des sentiments, Nick, je… Je suis inquiète de voir ce qui se passe. Tu me croiras ou non, je suis inquiète pour toi."

* * *

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

"Quoi, c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda Connor à Stephen, qui venait de lui raconter leur entrevue avec Helen.

"C'est tout", confirma Stephen, alors qu'il classait des papiers.

Connor, lui tournait sur la chaise de Nick, tout en soulevant un par un les objets qui se trouvaient sur le bureau.

"Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a pas donné de détails du tout ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Stephen en se retournant. "Poses ça, tu veux", ajouta-t-il en voyant la mâchoire de dinosaure que Connor avait dans la main.

Connor obéit, et dit :

"Et ben, j'ai prélevé du sang de chauve-souris au zoo, hier."

"Et alors ?"

"Ce sang de chauve-souris avait un ADN vraiment, vraiment particulier. Je sais, tu vas encore dire que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais un des lions a déjà disparu hier, et maintenant le patron d'Abby a… disparu aussi."

En entendant ça, Stephen arrêta ce qu'il faisait, et accorda toute son attention au jeune homme.

"Où est Abby ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet pour la jeune femme, mais aussi pour Casey, qui avait dit à son oncle qu'elle rejoignait Abby.

"Elle a dit qu'elle bossait tard."

"Rejoins-moi au zoo, avec le maximum de renforts possible", dit-il en prenant sa veste, et en sortant du bureau.

* * *

**Zoo de Wellington, bassin des otaries.**

Casey avait laissé Abby dans un des bureaux du zoo, et était allée dans l'espace où les visiteurs du zoo pouvaient voir les animaux de l'intérieur du bassin. Elle admirait les otaries, les mains collées à la paroi du bassin, appréciant le ballet de ces mammifères marins. Elle recula un peu, et se heurta à Stephen. Réagissant comme elle l'aurait fait dans une telle situation, elle se retourna brusquement, lançant son poing devant elle. Stephen n'eut que le temps de lever la main pour éviter qu'il n'atteigne son visage.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais sur la pointe des pieds", lui dit-elle.

"Je n'étais pas sur la pointe des pieds", lui répondit-il, en s'approchant de la paroi, pour regarder l'intérieur du bassin. "Je marchais. Normalement. Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, lui lançant ce regard qu'elle aimait tant.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"Avec la créature dans le coin, qui aurait tué le lion et le patron d'Abby... Je l'ai trouvée, et l'ai mise à l'abri. Les autres vont arriver."

"Tu es venu tout seul ici, parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?" lui demanda la jeune femme, en souriant.

"Pour toi, et… les otaries", répondit Stephen en lui montrant les animaux. "Ça m'ennuierait qu'il leur arrive quelque chose", ajouta-t-il, la taquinant.

Il l'attrapa soudain par les bras, et la poussa contre la paroi du bassin, se plaquant contre elle. Mais, cette étreinte n'avait rien de tendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" protesta-t-elle.

Il lui mit la main sur la bouche, en lui faisant signe de se taire.

"Il y a quelque chose, ici", lui murmura-t-il, alors que du coin de l'œil, tous deux virent une ombre se profiler à l'entrée du tunnel.

Casey savait ce qu'il voulait dire. La créature dont ils ne savaient rien était ici. Parfaitement immobiles, ils la virent entrer. Stephen sentit les battements du cœur de Casey s'accélérer, et du coin de l'œil, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur. La créature marchait vers eux, mais ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Un bruit attira son attention vers l'entrée du tunnel. L'équipe de Ryan arrivait. La créature sauta sur la paroi du bassin, juste au dessus de la tête des deux jeunes gens, les obligeant à se baisser. Ryan et ses hommes ne tirèrent pas, car une balle perdue aurait pu très facilement atteindre Casey ou Stephen, ou même les deux. La créature s'enfuit à travers le zoo. Stephen regarda Casey, qui tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux encore écarquillés de peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, même quand elle avait affronté le Gorgonopsien. Cela était peut-être dû à ce qu'Helen leur avait dit sur les facultés d'adaptation de cette créature. On disait que l'inconnu faisait toujours peur, et bien, là, ça se vérifiait. Ne rien savoir de cette créature – ni son mode de vie, ni sa façon de chasser – paniquait la jeune femme. Au moins, pour les dinosaures, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, et pouvaient anticiper leurs réactions. Pour cette créature, c'était différent ; ils avançaient en aveugle.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Stephen, visiblement inquiet.

"Repose-moi la question quand tout sera fini", lui répondit-elle, avec un pauvre sourire.

* * *

**Zoo de Wellington, enclos des chameaux.**

Helen était assise sur un banc, observant Claudia, qui entrait, parlant à un soldat.

"Si c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour tenter de piéger cette chose, alors d'accord", dit Claudia au soldat. "En revanche, on ne peut pas se permettre…"

"Si vous voulez savoir où la créature se cache, il va vous falloir des chiens", l'interrompit Helen, agaçant Claudia.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers Claudia, qui dit au soldat :

"Excusez-moi."

Le soldat se retira.

"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie", dit Claudia à Helen. "Je vous en remercie. Mais, maintenant, quand j'y pense, vous… vous êtes intervenue assez tard."

"Vous vous en sortiez tellement bien sans moi. C'est seulement quand Nick s'est enfui que je suis intervenue."

"Nick ne s'est pas enfui. Il est allé chercher du renfort. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour me protéger."

"Il est attiré par vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"C'est réciproque, je me trompe ?"

"Désolée, cela ne vous regarde pas."

"Il est toujours mon mari", lui rappela Helen.

"Vous l'avez pourtant plaqué", lui répliqua Claudia. "Vous vous rappelez ?"

"Je vais vous faire une confidence", lui dit-elle en se rapprochant. "Je comprends pourquoi vous lui plaisez, Claudia. Vous êtes son type : forte, indépendante, raisonnablement intelligente."

"Revenons à nos moutons, ça vaut mieux", répondit Claudia, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait juste en face d'elle. "Si vous me parliez un peu de cette créature."

"Elle est rapide, incroyablement rapide. Elle a la faculté de se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement. Pour survivre dans le Permien, il a bien fallu qu'elle s'adapte, ce qui pour nous est une catastrophe. Qui sait, après tout ? C'est peut-être comme ça que l'humanité mérite de finir, en devenant la première source alimentaire d'une espèce plus coriace."

* * *

**Bois autour du zoo.**

Une battue était organisée, pour retrouver la créature. Des chiens étaient de la partie.

"Le repaire de la créature ne devrait plus être loin", maintenant, dit Nick.

"Il se passera quoi, si on la trouve ?" demanda Ryan.

"On la tuera", lui répondit Casey, en regardant droit devant elle.

"On ne tue les créatures qu'en légitime défense, non ?" dit le militaire.

"Celle-ci est trop dangereuse", répondit Nick, qui était d'accord avec sa nièce sur la conduite à tenir face à cette créature. "Si on la tue, ça n'affectera ni le passé, ni le présent."

"Tirer pour tuer, voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je commençais à croire que j'étais devenu un travailleur social."

Nick le regarda, souriant à sa remarque, puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Ils descendirent une pente les menant à une sorte de clairière. Ils se positionnèrent en cercle. Tous, sauf Connor et les deux Cutter tenaient une arme à la main. Stephen se baissa pour examiner le sol, lorsqu'une force invisible s'abattit sur un des soldats présents. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait le soldat, mais personne ne vit rien. Les chiens n'arrêtaient pas d'aboyer.

"Fausse alerte", dit Ryan. "Prenez soin de vérifier votre trajectoire, les gars", lança-t-il à ses hommes, qui tiraient dans n'importe quelle direction.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Des craquements se faisaient entendre tout autour d'eux, mais personne ne pouvait définir avec précision d'où ils venaient. Nick, qui se trouvait au milieu de la clairière ; cria :

"Dans les arbres !"

Tout le monde vint se placer près de lui, afin d'avoir un meilleur point de vue sur la cime des arbres. Ils finirent par voir la créature, qui sautait d'arbre en arbre, mais trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse la viser et tirer. Elle sauta sur Nick et Casey. Nick jeta sa nièce à terre, et se mit au dessus d'elle. En quelques secondes, la créature était partie. Nick se releva, et aida Casey à en faire autant. Celle-ci épousseta ses vêtements, en grommelant :

"Ça fait deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'elle me fait le même coup ! Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver !"

"Quelqu'un a vu ce que c'était ?" dit Stephen.

"Il nous faut une arme plus puissante", dit Nick.

Stephen vint entourer Casey de ses bras. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette créature soit mise hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. La jeune femme faisait comme si tout allait bien, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle avait peur, et il avait peur. En fait, ils avaient tous peur. Cette créature était la plus dangereuse de celles qu'ils avaient affrontées jusque là, et personne ne savait comment la neutraliser.

* * *

Helen avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe pour la battue. Ses connaissances de la créature allaient leur être utiles. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, et mangeait une pomme.

"Elle a tout le temps eu une étape d'avance sur nous, comme si elle pouvait anticiper le moindre de nos gestes", dit Nick.

"Elle est trop maligne, pour nous", dit Helen.

"Si c'est pour nous enfoncer que tu t'es joint à nous, aucun intérêt", lui répliqua Casey, agacée par l'attitude détachée de sa tante.

"L'idéal, ce serait de… de prendre l'avantage, et vite", dit Stephen, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Casey, pour la calmer." De trouver un truc qui l'affaiblisse, autrement, elle… elle nous éliminera les uns après les autres."

"Les chiens !" dit Connor. "Ils étaient super agités avant qu'elle attaque. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les mettre dans cet état ?"

Helen sourit, en regardant le jeune homme. Il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne le croyait.

"Ça ne peut pas être son odeur", dit Stephen. "S'ils avaient senti une piste, ils l'auraient suivie."

"Leur ouïe", dit Casey, en suivant le raisonnement de Connor.

"Ils l'ont entendu", compléta Nick.

"Elle produit des sons", poursuivit Connor.

"C'est pour ça, ça leur permet de rester en avance sur nous. Elle peut détecter le moindre mouvement bien avant qu'il soit dans son champ visuel", dit Casey.

"Vu que les chiens détectent les hautes fréquences, ils l'entendent dès qu'elle est à côté", dit Connor.

"Un genre d'écholocalisation?" demanda Ryan.

"Oui, des ondes sonores à haute fréquence", dit Nick. "Comme un sonar. Certains animaux s'en servent pour chasser leur proie."

"Comme la chauve-souris", dit Stephen. "T'as bien dit qu'il y avait du sang de cette petite bête dans la cage aux lions", ajouta-t-il en regardant Connor.

"C'est donc ça", dit le jeune homme. "Eh ouais, c'est ça. Si ça se trouve, cette créature est une sorte de chauve-souris super puissante."

"Il a raison", dit Helen." Les ¾ des mammifères sont des chauves-souris ou des rats. Peut-être que le futur leur appartient."

"On peut peut-être utiliser leur arme contre eux," dit Nick.

"Un oscilloscope", dit Connor, qui savait où Nick voulait en venir.

"Dans la bagnole", lui dit-il. "Grouille."

Connor partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture de Nick. Casey regarda sa tante, et lui demanda :

"C'est ça que tu appelles nous donner un coup de main ? Manger une pomme pendant que nous, on sert de plat de résistance à cette créature ?"

"Dis donc, jeune fille…" commença Helen, comme elle faisait quand Casey était petite et qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

"Oh, ça va", la coupa-t-elle. "Prends pas ce ton maternaliste avec moi, ça marche plus ! Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je ne suis plus une gamine !"

"Eh, si je suis restée ici, c'est pour vous aider !"

"Tu parles ! Tu es restée parce que tu as besoin de nous ! Je ne sais pas encore en quoi on peut t'être utile, mais je suis sûre que c'est la seule raison de ton retour ici !"

"Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je m'inquiétais pour ma famille ? Surtout depuis que toi et Nick vous êtes mis à essayer de contenir les anomalies."

"Ta famille ? !" éclata Casey. "Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu te souciais vraiment de ta famille, tu ne serais jamais partie il y a 8 ans ! Tu ne nous aurais jamais abandonnés, nous laissant croire que tu étais morte ! Quand tout sera fini, tu vas faire quoi ? Sauter dans la première anomalie venue, c'est ça ?" (sa tante ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux le firent pour elle) "Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. A quoi ça sert, de…" (sa voix se brisa. Sa tante allait de nouveau les abandonner) "Laisse tomber", termina-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Helen regarda Nick, et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était du côté de sa nièce. Il avait souffert de son absence, et visiblement, il lui en voulait toujours. Elle regarda alors Stephen, cherchant du soutien de son côté, car elle savait qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour elle, elle l'avait vu pendant leur entrevue à la cafétéria de l'université, mais elle vit qu'il avait pris Casey dans ses bras, et qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille, pour la réconforter. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

* * *

Connor arriva à la voiture, et monta à l'arrière, fouillant l'habitacle du regard.

"Alors, il est là, quelque part", dit-il.

Il fouilla dans la voiture, souleva des objets sur les sièges, puis par terre, avant de le trouver.

"Ah, ça y est", dit-il en le saisissant.

Il l'alluma, pour vérifier s'il fonctionnait, puis se mit en quête de batterie de rechange. L'oscilloscope émit alors des sons très rapprocher. Il regarda l'écran, et vit que la courbe s'affolait. Il fouilla les environs du regard, sachant que la créature était forcément là, quelque part. Il referma la porte et appuya sur le bouton de la fermeture centralisée, pour se barricader à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il sentit alors la voiture bouger, et l'oscilloscope se mit à biper plus vite. Il sut que la créature venait de bondir sur le toit de la voiture. Elle était juste au-dessus de lui. Il ne la vit pas descendre par l'arrière, et respira normalement, quand le bip de l'oscilloscope se fit plus régulier. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière la voiture, et la créature brisa le pare-brise avant, essayant de l'atteindre. Il appuya sur le bouton, pour ouvrir la porte, et se laissa tomber à l'extérieur, refermant la portière du pied.

De l'enclos aux iguanes, Abby entendit du bruit, et se leva pour voir ce que c'était.

La créature descendit de la voiture, et guidée par les battements du cœur de Connor, s'avança vers lui.

"Eh !" cria Abby en arrivant en courant.

La créature la regarda, mais se désintéressa vite d'elle, pour se focaliser à nouveau sur Connor. La jeune femme ramassa un caillou, et le lui jeta. La créature, énervé, s'avança vers elle. Abby recula. Stephen sortit des bois, derrière elle, et tira sur la créature, la blessant, et la forçant à fuir. Connor souffla, soulagé d'être en vie, tandis qu'Abby se jetait dans les bras de Stephen.

"Elle est rapide", dit celui-ci, en regardant les bois où avait disparu la créature.

* * *

Nick et Casey rejoignirent Stephen, Abby et Connor à la voiture, après avoir entendu les coups de feu. Nick avait préféré emmener sa nièce avec lui, pour éviter un autre règlement de compte avec Helen.

"J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir", dit Connor à Nick.

"Mais, tu es là", lui répondit le professeur.

"Ah ouais, c'est un véritable miracle, d'ailleurs."

"Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi", lui dit Nick, voyant qu'il était encore effrayé par sa rencontre avec la créature.

"Non, je préfère rester", lui répondit Connor en se redressant. "Après tout, Han Solo ne baisserait jamais les bras avant l'heure."

"Je te vois plus dans la peau de R2-D2 que dans celle de Han Solo, mais si tu veux rester…"

Nick le laissa. Connor hocha la tête. La comparaison avec R2-D2 était plus logique. Il tourna la tête, et vit Abby, appuyée contre la portière.

"Salut", lui dit-il.

"Salut", répondit-elle.

"J'en reviens pas. Tu viens de me sauver la vie."

"J'avais pas le choix, tu n'avais pas encore payé ton mois de loyer", répondit-elle en passant devant lui.

"Abby !" l'appela-t-il.

"Oui", dit-elle en se retournant.

"Merci."

Elle lui sourit, puis repartit dans l'enclos des iguanes, continuer son travail.

* * *

**Bois autour du zoo.**

Ryan et son équipe, accompagnés de Stephen, Casey, Nick, Connor, Helen et les chiens arrivèrent devant une série d'abris en bois. Les militaires les inspectèrent rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dessous ?" demanda Nick.

"C'est là que sont entreposées les cages des animaux", lui répondit Stephen.

"L'idéal pour un repaire", dit Helen.

Connor était juste devant Nick, et surveillait l'écran de l'oscilloscope, qui se mit à biper.

"La chose qui émet ça est tout près de nous."

"Les chiens devraient être agités", dit Stephen, en se dirigeant vers l'abri devant eux.

Mais, les chiens étaient parfaitement calmes.

"Suis-moi", dit Nick à Connor.

Ils rejoignirent Stephen et les autres dans l'entrepôt. Les militaires entrèrent d'abord, pour sécuriser l'endroit. Helen les suivait de près, puis vinrent Stephen et Casey.

"Cutter !" appela Stephen. "Tu devrais venir voir."

Nick les rejoignit, puis vit ce qui avait affolé l'oscilloscope. Dans une caisse se trouvaient cinq bébés de la créature du futur.

"C'est pas vrai ! Elle a fait des petits", dit-il.

"Oh, qu'ils sont mignons", dit Connor, atterré.

Stephen inspecta les environs de ce qui semblait être leur habitat, et dit :

"Il y trois cadavres avec eux."

"Elle les stocke pour nourrir ses petits", dit Helen, qui ne quittait pas des yeux les petits en question.

Ils s'agitèrent soudain, en même temps que la courbe de l'oscilloscope, qui se mit à émettre des bips vraiment très rapprochés.

"On va avoir de la visite !" cria Connor, alors qu'ils entendaient un bruit venant du toit.

Ils se mirent à regarder partout autour d'eux, espérant pouvoir voir la créature pour la tuer.

"Où est-ce qu'elle est, bon sang ?" dit Ryan.

Un des soldats tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la créature lui sauter dessus et le tuer. La créature bondit tout autour d'eux, en évitant les balles, essayant visiblement d'atteindre ses petits. Nick attrapa l'un d'eux, et sortit en courant avec. Le petit appela sa mère, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur Nick. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, jusque dans une serre. Arrivé au milieu, Nick s'arrêta, et lui fit face, le petit dans une main, et un pistolet dans l'autre. La créature se dirigea vers lui. Nick tira dans le plafond en verre de la serre, ce qui eut pour effet d'aveugler la créature. Elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer grâce à son sonar, du fait des débris de verre, qui lui renvoyaient de fausses informations. Nick profita de ce qu'elle était désorientée pour la tuer. Il la regarda mourir, sans aucune pitié. Après tout, elle avait failli par deux fois tuer sa nièce, et elle avait ramené Helen dans sa vie, et ça, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

Les petits furent enfermés dans une des caisses de transport.

* * *

**Ministère de l'Intérieur.**

"Si vous les tuez maintenant, vous commettez une énorme erreur", dit Helen à Lester.

"Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Qu'on leur trouve une gentille famille d'accueil ?"

"En attendant, une dangereuse anomalie relie le Permien au futur. Des créatures pourraient la traverser."

"Et pourquoi nous devrions garder ces animaux en vie ?" lui demanda Claudia.

"Pour pouvoir localiser avec précision cette anomalie. Les chauves-souris possèdent un instinct de retour impressionnant. Elles connaissent leur environnement. Elles pourront nous y conduire."

"Et on leur fera quoi ensuite ?"

"On les éliminera", dit Nick de l'embrasure de la porte. "On les éliminera. Laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces créatures dans le Permien conduirait inévitablement à la catastrophe, Lester. Elles tenteront d'éliminer toutes les autres espèces, ce qui changera le cours des choses, allant même jusqu'à avoir des conséquences sur l'avenir."

"Alors, nous allons devoir garder un œil sur cette anomalie", dit Lester.

"La menace est trop sérieuse pour ne pas être prise en compte," insista Nick.

"Assez sérieuse pour justifier une intervention permanente dans le passé ?" demanda Claudia.

"Avec les restrictions adéquates, oui, bien sûr."

"Un quelconque bombardement est à exclure, je suppose", dit Lester. (Claudia leva les yeux au ciel) "Vous avez gagné. Espérons que vous ayez raison."

Helen regarda Nick et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Claudia le vit, et préféra s'éloigner.

* * *

Claudia sortit des toilettes, et se regarda dans le miroir. Mais, à la place de son reflet, elle vit une anomalie. Elle passa la main devant le miroir, puis se retourna, et quand elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, tout était redevenu normal.

* * *

**Maison de Nick Cutter.**

Helen sortit de la salle de bain, prête pour aller dormir. Elle vit que Nick attendait derrière la porte, et elle lui sourit.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais dormir", lui dit-elle en s'appuyant au chambranle.

"Je prends la chambre d'amis."

"Rien ne t'y oblige. On est toujours mariés."

Il la regarda, pencha la tête, comme pour l'embrasser, puis dit :

"Excuses-moi."

Le sourire d'Helen disparut, comme elle le regardait dans les yeux, et voyait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, site de la première anomalie, le lendemain matin.**

Les soldats portaient la caisse contenant les petits jusqu'à l'anomalie.

"Faites attention", leur dit Nick. "Ces créatures sont notre dernière chance de trouver l'anomalie du futur."

Des soldats passèrent l'anomalie, et allèrent monter le campement de l'autre côté.

"Si je ne reviens pas, pousse Lester dans la pire anomalie que tu trouveras", dit Nick à Stephen.

"Fais-moi confiance."

"Je serai là pour lui prêter main forte", dit Casey. "Tu peux compter sur moi."

"Ouais, je m'en doute", répondit son oncle en riant.

Il serra la main à Stephen, puis serra sa nièce dans ses bras.

"Tu peux venir, si tu veux", lui dit-il.

Casey regarda Helen, puis répondit :

"Merci, très peu pour moi. C'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé."

"Imagine que l'anomalie se referme pendant que tu es de l'autre côté", dit Claudia à Nick, en le rejoignant.

"J'attendrai sagement qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir à nouveau", lui répondit-il.

Helen vit le regard qu'ils échangèrent, et dit :

"En route. Il est temps d'y aller."

Ryan et un de ses hommes prirent la caisse contenant les petits, et suivirent Helen jusqu'à l'anomalie. Cutter se dirigea vers eux, mais Claudia le retint par le bras.

"Non, attends", dit-elle. "Reste. Rien ne t'oblige à y aller. Ouvres les yeux, bon sang, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux."

"Tout se passera bien", lui assura Nick. "On se voit bientôt."

Il rejoignit sa femme devant l'anomalie. Celle-ci échangea un regard avec Stephen. Casey l'intercepta, et se demanda ce qu'il signifiait. Son petit ami agissait de manière étrange depuis qu'Helen avait soudainement décidé de les aider. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux dans le passé ? Et par-dessus tout, avait-elle vraiment envie de le savoir ?

"J'aurais dû leur faire un speech", dit Lester en s'approchant derrière Claudia, alors que les militaires passaient l'anomalie. "Un petit pas pour l'homme… un truc dans le même genre."

"Peut-être une autre fois", lui répondit Claudia en se précipitant vers Cutter.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, et l'embrassa, surprenant tout le monde. Casey, elle, jubilait. Enfin ! D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait fait devant sa tante. Ils se séparèrent, puis Nick l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Cela n'est pas très professionnel", lui dit Lester, lorsqu'elle revint à sa place.

"Au diable, le professionnalisme", lui répondit-elle.

Nick la regarda encore un moment, puis regarda sa femme, qui leva un sourcil. Sur un petit rire, il passa l'anomalie à ses côtés. Claudia les regarda, en proie à un terrible pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire ; elle le sentait au plus profond de son être.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Helen et Nick marchaient pour rejoindre les militaires, qui avaient monté le campement.

"Quel adieu touchant", ironisa Helen.

"Ouais, elle est folle de moi", répondit Nick en souriant.

"Je suppose que le but de la manœuvre était de me punir d'une certaine manière, non ?"

"Au risque de te vexer, c'était pas du tout tourné contre toi", lui répondit son mari.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, site de la première anomalie.**

Connor était au téléphone, et au grand dam de ses interlocuteurs, ne parlait qu'à l'aide d'onomatopées.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda-t-il.

"Connor ?" fit Stephen, qui voulait savoir de quoi il retournait.

Mais, le jeune homme lui fit signe d'attendre, alors qu'il répétait, plus catastrophé :

"Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir commis d'erreur ?"

Casey et Abby les rejoignirent, inquiètes à cause du ton de Connor.

"Passes-moi le téléphone", lui dit Stephen.

"D'accord, je comprends, merci", dit le jeune homme en raccrochant.

"C'était le labo ?" lui demanda Stephen.

"Ouais. La créature a fait l'objet d'une autopsie. Le labo est formel. L'autopsie indique… qu'il s'agit d'un mâle."

"C'était forcément une femelle", dit Stephen. "Elle nourrissait ses petits."

"C'est peut-être une espèce qui réserve ça aux pères", dit Connor.

"Faut espérer", dit Casey. "Parce qu'autrement, ça veut dire… que leur mère, elle, court toujours."

Personne ne vit la courbe de l'oscilloscope s'agiter, ni n'entendit l'appareil biper rapidement. Ils étaient trop occupés à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils se retournèrent en entendant un bruit venant de l'anomalie, et la virent briller un peu plus. Tous se rapprochèrent de l'anomalie.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Claudia.

"J'en suis pas sûr", dit Connor, en braquant sa boussole sur l'anomalie.

"Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?"

"Non, rien du tout", lui répondit Stephen, les yeux fixés sur l'anomalie.

"Est-ce que l'anomalie n'a pas rétréci ?"

"Non", répondit Connor. "Aucun changement."

Casey regarda Stephen. C'était très certainement la créature, qui allait chercher ses petits, et elle lut dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il pensait à la même chose. Elle se mit alors à fixer l'anomalie, espérant à chaque instant en voir sortir son oncle, sain et sauf.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

La créature, qui venait de passer l'anomalie, courait vers le campement où étaient retenus ses petits.

Tandis que des soldats finissaient de monter le camp, d'autre sécurisaient la zone. Helen était montée sur une colline, pour prendre des photos du troupeau de Scutosaures, qui broutait un peu plus en contrebas.

"Eh, Nick !" appela-t-elle. "Approche !" (son mari la rejoignit. Elle lui lança son appareil photo) "Attrape. Faisons une photo souvenir."

Elle s'assit sur un rocher. Nick prit l'appareil, et le porta à ses yeux. Il regarda le paysage à travers l'objectif, voyant les Scutosaures.

"Mets-toi debout", lui dit-il.

Sa femme obéit. Il la cadra, et se rendit alors compte que c'était exactement l'image qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était venu la première fois avec Ryan, et que Lester avait fait développer la pellicule de l'appareil qu'ils avaient ramené. Il baissa l'appareil, et dévisagea sa femme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Le campement. C'est le campement qu'on a trouvé la première fois. On y est arrivé."

Il dévala la colline en courant vers Ryan, et lui dit :

"C'est nous. Nous sommes les envahisseurs."

Il courut jusqu'aux boites contenant leur nourriture, laissant Ryan perplexe.

"Le campement qu'on a trouvé était ancien", lui dit Ryan en lui courant après, suivi par Helen. "Il y avait un homme mort."

Nick ouvrit les boites, et vit qu'elles contenaient ce qu'ils avaient trouvé la première fois.

"On est revenu des années en arrière, bien avant notre première visite ici," lui dit-il. "On a créé notre propre passé."

Les petits s'agitèrent soudain dans leur boite. Ryan et ses hommes se mirent aussitôt en position défensive.

"On ne doit pas être loin de l'anomalie", dit Helen, en ramassant son sac. "On a réussi, Nick. On l'a enfin trouvé. On a trouvé le futur."

"C'est donc tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu voulais trouver le futur pour toi."

Elle essaya de l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa violemment. Elle lui sourit, puis s'éloigna. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ils se mirent à marcher, pour trouver l'anomalie. Helen se retourna vers Nick, juste au moment où la créature du futur se jetait sur un militaire, l'entraînant sous les arbres. Nick voulut la suivre, mais Ryan lui dit :

"En arrière !"

Les petits appelaient toujours leur mère. Le soldat qui devait les garder avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, tellement leurs cris étaient stridents, et insupportables. La créature s'empara de lui, le tuant. Elle arracha le couvercle de la cage, laissant sortir ses petits, tandis que Ryan dévalait la pente pour se rapprocher au maximum, et être sûr de ne pas les louper. Il tira sur la créature, mais avant d'avoir pu la tuer, elle se jeta sur lui, le mordant à la gorge. Nick se précipita vers lui. La créature traîna Ryan sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, puis reporta son attention sur Nick. Un Gorgonopsien chargea alors, derrière Nick. Celui-ci s'écarta de justesse, et la créature du futur sauta sur le Gorgonopsien qui l'envoya s'assommer sur le sol, d'un coup de tête. Ensuite, il se mit à dévorer les petits. Nick en profita pour s'approcher de Ryan. Le militaire n'était pas mort, mais était grièvement blessé. La créature du futur repris conscience, et se jeta sur le Gorgonopsien, lui livrant une bataille sans merci, qui se termina par la mort de la créature du futur, écrasée sous le poids du Gorgonopsien. Le dinosaure quitta le champ de bataille, en emportant sa victime en trophée.

"La première fois que nous sommes venus ici", dit Ryan à Nick. "Le corps qu'on a découvert, c'était le mien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je regardais, c'était moi."

Il regarda Nick, qui lui tenait la main, une dernière fois, avant de mourir. Nick regarda vers la caisse qui contenait les petits, et dit :

"Il y a des survivants parmi les bébés créatures ?"

"Ils sont tous morts, on dirait", lui répondit Helen.

"On a terminé, on lève le camp. Faut qu'on enterre ces hommes."

Il souleva le corps de Ryan, pour l'emmener à un endroit où il l'enterra ; le même endroit où ils avaient trouvé son corps la première fois.

"Rien ne nous oblige à rentrer, Nick", lui dit Helen une fois que ce fut fait. "L'anomalie qui mène au futur ne doit plus être loin. On peut encore la trouver."

"Le futur. La dernière grande frontière d'Helen Cutter. Tu sais quoi, si tu préfères rester ici et trouver l'anomalie, reste. Tu as ma bénédiction. Mais, tu m'excuseras, ce sera sans moi. Je rentre, j'ai mieux à faire."

"Je peux connaître ta motivation ? C'est cette fille ? Arrêtes, ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux d'elle."

"Et pourquoi pas ? C'est pas impossible. Mais c'est pas le problème, tu le sais pertinemment."

"Alors, c'est quoi, le problème, Professeur ?"

"Le problème, c'est que j'appartiens au présent. J'ai des amis, j'ai Casey. Elle compte sur moi autant que je compte sur elle. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je le lui ai promis."

Il se détourna, et commença le chemin de retour vers l'anomalie. Helen le regarda, hésita un moment, puis finit par le suivre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la rejette, et Nick allait le comprendre dans la douleur. Ils ne virent pas que deux bébés créatures avaient survécu à l'attaque du Gorgonopsien, et avaient trouvé refuge dans les collines.

* * *

**Forêt de Dean, site de la première anomalie.**

Tous virent avec soulagement Nick repasser l'anomalie, suivi d'Helen, mais comprirent bien vite, au regard de Nick que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Lester dit à Cutter :

"Racontez-nous tout. Vous avez trouvé l'anomalie ?"

"Le capitaine Ryan ne s'en est pas sorti. Tous ses hommes sont morts. Quoiqu'il arrive, maintenant, personne ne doit y retourner", répondit Nick.

"Je suis désolée de faire si vite une entorse à la règle, mais je… je ne vais pas rester", dit Helen.

"Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenue ?" demanda Nick, formulant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Casey regarda sa tante, et le sourire sur son visage ne lui plut pas. Il n'avait rien d'amical, et ne laissait rien présager de bon. Helen regarda Stephen, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

"Disons que j'avais une petite… révélation à te faire avant. Et, je suis sûre que ça va intéresser Casey." (Nick et Casey regardèrent Stephen, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir) "Tu vois, Nick, ça tient à peu de choses. Je me sentais seule, et… tu ne t'intéressais plus beaucoup à moi, et Stephen s'est montré tellement…" (un sourire étira ses lèvres) "Tellement gentil et attentif…"

"La ferme, Helen", lui dit Stephen.

"Oh, tu veux dire que tu ne leur en as pas parlé ? Ah, d'accord."

Nick et Casey regardaient Stephen, le même air blessé dans le regard. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Casey. C'était donc ça, la raison de son comportement étrange ces derniers temps ! Il avait peur qu'Helen ne révèle qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

"C'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat," commenta Lester.

"Ne m'en veux pas", dit Helen à Nick. "J'en ai assez d'être seule, tu peux comprendre, non ?"

"Alors, tu t'es dit que tu allais détruire la vie de quelques personnes, juste pour t'amuser ?" lui répliqua Casey, la gorge nouée par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Abby attrapa sa main tremblante à cause du choc, et la lui serra, en signe de compassion. Nick baissa la tête, trop blessé pour réagir. Stephen regarda ses amis, et l'air profondément trahi de Nick et Casey fut pour lui un véritable crève-cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dévoile en quelques secondes ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années à cacher ? Lui méritait d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais certainement pas Nick, et encore moins Casey, ce petit bout de femme qui cachait son extrême fragilité derrière son arrogance, et ses remarques acerbes. Helen choisit de l'enfoncer encore plus :

"Stephen, tu m'as dit un jour que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, si je t'en donnais l'occasion. Voilà une occasion en or. Viens avec moi", dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

"Ne fais pas ça", lui dit-il.

Voir Helen demander aussi ouvertement à Stephen de la suivre, alors qu'elle venait de briser leur couple, son oncle et elle-même, était pour Casey un véritable supplice. Elle serra la main d'Abby, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

"Je sais, s'éprendre d'un de ses élèves n'est pas une bonne idée, mais…" (elle se tourna vers Nick) "L'amour ne prévient pas, il nous tombe dessus un jour."

"Tu devrais avoir honte", dit Nick a Stephen, quand il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. "Quand je pense que tu m'as caché ça toutes ces années !"

"Ça aurait changé quoi, tu peux me le dire ?" dit Stephen en s'approchant de lui. "Rien, tu le sais. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps. Dans le passé."

"Méfions-nous, le passé à la fâcheuse manie de resurgir, ces derniers temps", dit Helen dans son dos, tout en se mettant devant l'anomalie.

Stephen ne quittait pas Nick des yeux, espérant qu'il allait le croire, mais son ami le dépassa, le laissant devant l'anomalie avec Helen. Stephen se retourna pour regarder Casey, et eut le cœur brisé en voyant son visage inondé de larmes. Nick vint se placer à côté de sa nièce, et l'entoura de son bras. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Stephen souffrait le martyr en voyant la réaction, pourtant tout à fait légitime, qu'ils avaient eue en apprenant son aventure avec Helen. Casey avait raison: rien de bon ne pouvait venir de sa tante. Elle avait su lire en elle, alors que lui, qui l'avait connue au sens biblique du terme, en avait été incapable, aveuglé qu'il avait été par ses sentiments.

"Alors, tu viens avec moi ?" lui demanda Helen.

Stephen jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Casey, toujours contre son oncle, et Nick, qui retenait ses larmes, puis s'approcha d'Helen en disant :

"J'avais oublié qu'à l'occasion, tu peux être une véritable garce."

Puis, il s'écarta d'elle. Sa décision était prise. Il allait rester, et tenter de recoller les morceaux qu'Helen avait brisés. Il retrouverait la confiance des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il sauverait son couple. Il n'allait pas laisser Helen le priver du bonheur d'être avec Casey, de dormir près d'elle, de la voir rire à une blague qu'elle seule trouvait drôle, de voir ses grands yeux verts levés vers lui, reflétant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais par-dessus tout, de voir la vraie Casey, celle qui aimait les dessins animés de Disney, et qui pleurait devant _Braveheart_.

Helen se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Elle repartit seule dans le Permien, mais au moins, elle s'était vengée du rejet de Nick et de sa nièce.

"Où est passée Claudia ?" demanda Nick, se rendant compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Tout le monde le regarda.

"Claudia ?" fit Lester.

"Mais oui, voyons, Claudia Brown."

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de voir de qui il voulait parler. Il baissa les yeux vers sa nièce, qui, à travers ses larmes, le regardait d'un air étonné.

"Je ne connais personne de ce nom là", dit Lester.

"Assez plaisanté, où est-elle ?" insista Nick qui commençait à ne plus trouver la blague drôle.

"On est sérieux", dit Stephen. "On ne sait pas de qui tu parles."

"Jamais entendu parlé", renchérit Connor.

"C'est impossible", dit Cutter. "Vous travaillez avec elle tous les jours, depuis plusieurs mois, alors ne me dites pas que son nom ne vous évoque rien, d'accord ?"

"Aucune idée", dit Lester en haussant les épaules. "Désolé."

Nick s'écarta de sa nièce, et se dirigea vers Lester, le saisissant par le col, en disant :

"Ça suffit ! Vous allez me dire où elle est !"

"Mais, on ne la connaît pas", dit Connor.

"Personne ne la connaît", dit Casey.

En entendant sa nièce dire la même chose que tous les autres, Nick comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lâcha Lester, et se tourna vers l'anomalie.

"Il y a un truc qui cloche, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. C'est impossible autrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce qui est arrivé a changé le cours des choses. On a fait quelque chose qui… Oui, notre intervention a eu une incidence sur le passé, ce qui explique que Claudia ait disparu."

Tout le monde le regarda, comme s'il était devenu fou. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il regarda l'anomalie, qui se mit à grossir.

"Oh mon Dieu, non !" dit-il.

_**The end.**_

_Rendez-vous pour la saison 2. Je me demande si je la fais tout de suite, en me basant sur la VO, ou si j'attends qu'elle sorte en France…_


End file.
